It's Never Over
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Isabella Swan is a three thousand year old vampire/werewolf. She is out on a hunt when she gets corned by the Cullen's and the La Push pack. What will happened and what happens when the Volturi come to kill the pack? Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Never Over**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire/ werewolf hybrid. She is over three thousand years old. She is also one of the few living elders left. No one knows what happened to her, but then again no one's gotten close enough to ask. She is on a hunt when she gets cornered by the Cullen's and La Push pack. **

Chapter 1 (BPOV)

Everyone has an untold past . . . . . .

I could feel as my claws dug into the ground sending me forward at speeds unknown to the human world. The trees passed in mass blurs. My mind was quickly admiring the beauty that is Forks. The rain fell from the sky with silent grace. They fell upon my snow white coat and slid off as repelled by a rain coat. My coat of fur was all white except for the tips of my ears and paws, they were a chocolate brown.

My breathing was normal and my eyes scanned the immediate area for a worthy prey. A rabbit jumped back into its hole as I ran past. I could smell a buck no more than thirty meters to my right. I quickly shifted to the right and came to a stop. I could see my breath as the cold air turned it into a small cloud floating through the thick rain. I blinked away the rain from my eyes.

I watched closely as the buck turned and looked in my direction. He watched for a few seconds before turning away. He started to bound through the forest. I decided to make my move then. I used my hind legs and pushed forward with such force I soared through the air for a few seconds. As my front paws land on the soft, muddy ground I started my hunt.

This buck has seen his last day and is about to take his last breathe. I caught up to the buck faster than I expected. I quickly jumped his back and listened as the animal's heart thudded faster and faster to slower and slower in its chest as he died. I took mercy on it and snapped it's neck before I finished my hunt.

When I was satisfied I lifted my head to full moon and howled. My jaw dripping with the blood of my prey. I let my head fall to a normal position and started walking around and thinking about my past, present and future.

I was born as a vampire/ werewolf hybrid. My father was a werewolf that imprinted on my vampire mother and then I entered the picture. That was just over three thousand years ago. Both my parents were killed for one reason or another. I have seen everything there is to see. I was a nurse in whatever war I could be in, whether that has been World Wars or Civil Wars. I have never tried human blood, for one reason it doesn't smell good, rather disgusting actually.

My powers were extraordinary; well that was what my father told me. I was able to duplicate any and everyone's powers. I was supposed to be the oldest and most powerful thing out there, not to mention rare. No other vampire/ werewolf hybrid is in existence apart from me. I didn't like that one bit. I didn't fit in with the humans-obviously-, vampires or even the werewolves. I was alone. I had no one to depend on or look after.

I started to do a slow run or as the humans call it jog around sniffing different things. I was about to try and dig a hole for me to sleep in when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around so fast I was nothing, but a blur. I looked around and released a low menacing growl. Nothing. I snorted and turned back around, and then another sound came from behind. It sounded as if someone was running through the leaves, but just barely touching them.

I whirled around again and this time I caught sight a black mass running behind a tree. I let loose a loud growl and stood in a defensive position, but nothing happened. I heard another twig snap from the right this time. My head whipped in that direction with just enough time to see a mass of russet colour bound behind a bush. They were surrounding me I realized. I didn't wait for anything else or worse to happen, I bolted to the left and ran. . . . . .

APOV (The day before)

_She jumped onto Sam's back without a second of hesitation. Sam fell to the ground and did not get back up . . . . . _

I sucked in a breath as I came out of my vision. I looked over to Edward and he nodded. We had to warn the wolves. No matter how much they resented us we could not let Sam die for no reason. Jasper was standing by my side looking worriedly at me. "What did you see, Alice?" He asked.

By this time we had everyone's attention. "Another werewolf is coming and he's going to kill Sam." I whispered.

"What the big deal about that?" Rosalie snorted.

"Rosie, don't be like that. " Emmett said.

Carlisle looked over at me. "Can we do anything to help?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Edward beat me to it. "Well, we can go talk to them, but this wolf was at least three feet bigger than any of the other wolves not to mention faster." Edward said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well then, that's what we'll do. Let's go to the treaty line they'll come pretty fast." Carlisle nodded at us to leave.

Rosalie started grumbling and cussing underneath her breath. I shook my head at her before I started to run to the treaty line. We stopped when the stench of werewolves started. As I Carlisle had said they arrived snarling in less than three minutes. Sam went back into the bush and shifted into human form. He came back out in a pair of cut of jean shorts.

"What are you doing bloodsuckers?" Sam practically snarled.

Rosalie hissed in response, causing the other wolves to snarl. "I had a vision that another-bigger-werewolf is coming tomorrow. He attacked Sam and well . . . . . You didn't get back up." I spoke quietly.

Once again there were rounds of snarls coming from the other wolves. "Why should we believe you?" I hadn't noticed had transformed back.

"You don't have to, but I know when Sam doesn't come back home tomorrow I at least tried to warn you." I said looking directly towards him. The over powering scent of wet mutt was becoming to unbearably.

"So, what if we asked you to help us hunt this new werewolf?" Sam asked. Some wolves snarled at the idea and some looked on curiously.

"Then we would help. We do not know what this wolf is capable of and it would best if we all tried to make him leave peacefully together." Carlisle spoke up.

"Like hell, I'm gonna rip that wolf to shreds. I ain't no coward that's gonna ask him to leave." Jacob snarled.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward hissed loudly. Sam spoke with authority in his voice. "Quiet! We we'll do this my way." He looked over at us. "The treaty will disappear for tomorrow only, but be warned try anything stupid, Bloodsucker, and I'll kill you on the spot."

We nodded and planned for the upcoming danger.

**Alright so that's my first chapter, what do you think? Also if you like I've decided to update every Monday, Wednesday and every other weekend unless something comes up. Sound fair?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Never Over**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 2 (BPOV)

I ran without thinking until I came to an area where the scent of werewolves and vampires collided. I stopped and looked around. Never in my many years have I ever met vampires and werewolves that co-exist, other than my parents. I looked around furiously, nothing.

_Maybe your just paranoid, vampires and werewolves together, never_, I told myself. I huffed at my own stupidity and started walking back to where I started digging a hole to sleep in. It was only seconds later that I heard a menacing growl coming from my left. I looked in that direction; my head cocked to the side and ears straining to hear something.

I watched as a large grey wolf came out of the shadows. His teeth were bared and he was growling and snapping at me. I stared at him unfazed. Two other wolves moved from the shadows and took his flanks. A smaller brown wolf stood to his left and a smaller grey and brown to his right. They started walking forward as if stalking prey. It was as they walked forward that I saw a seventh wolf. He looked small and like he had never fought in his life.

I still stood unfazed. I knew I could take them down even without my powers, but I had a feeling I shouldn't attack. There was a loud growl from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two wolves I saw earlier, plus a third grey one. The black one stood further in front and the russet coloured one stood closely behind, who was the followed by the last and smallest grey one.

I let out a warning growl. The smaller wolves that stood behind the large grey one looked taken aback, like they thought I would just go with them that easily. Silly thought.

I yelped as I felt a jaw clamp down on my right hind foot. I snarled furiously and attacked him without thinking. I was taught never to fight unless I had to, but he had attacked me first. I always loved to fight. The thrill of watching as your opponent fought for all they had, never realizing that you had no intention of actually hurting them. The pride I felt when they realized I was not just a large wolf, but a skilled one to. It was like an old dance that could go on forever and I would never get tired.

I pinned the large grey wolf, my paw holding him down by his chest. He tried biting at me, but to no avail. I looked him in the eye and whispered, "Sleep." It sounded more like a growl, but I watched as his fell shut. He wouldn't be getting up a while, I smiled eternally. That was always how I left a fight. I picked up the power from a vampire named Marco in Italy around a thousand years ago. He was later on killed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child. It was such pity to see my friends die for something so stupid.

I stood straight once again and looked at the other wolves. There expressions ranged from terrified, angered and shocked. I watched them carefully. None of them moved, but they seemed to get over their shock and anger because they were all snarling at me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I looked over to see the russet coloured wolf charging at me. I was confused, how had I heard him. I looked around quickly evaluating my surroundings. I decided to run again instead of cause more damage. I ran to the left leaving a cloud of dirt and dust in my wake. I could hear the wolves as they ran after me. I was heading north when out of now where a blond haired boy appears in front of me.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said menacingly. He hissed and jumped at me. I jumped out of the ay started running south. I was baffled, why would a vampire care if I hurt a werewolf? I didn't have time to think about because in front of me was a burly looking vampire. He had dark curly hair and an evil smile on his face.

"Been a long time since I was allowed to kill one of your kind." He laughed.

I snarled in outrage. What have the vampire/ werewolves ever done to him? I wanted so bad to hurt him, but I thought better of it and made a quick right and continued on my run to try to find somewhere safe. The wolves were still following, but now I could hear others. It sounded like at least five others. What was going on?

I came to an immediate stop as I saw I had run myself into a trap. I was caught between the edge of a cliff and my death. I thought for a second before giving a wolfy sigh and turning back just in time to see twelve figures standing there. Only five wolves had appeared and I could hear the sixth on his way.

But what got to me was that there was seven vampire standing there waiting to pounce. I stepped back a foot and felt as my paw hit nothing. I looked quickly at my paw and saw that I had nowhere to go. A low growl emanated from in deep in my chest. How could I have been so stupid?

The vampires stepped forward a few feet and I growled again in warning. There were the two vampire I had already seen plus another blond male, blond female, brunette female, black haired female and a bronze haired male.

I was trapped. I thought nothing could be worse until I saw the last wolf appear. He was most likely new to being a wolf and not yet used to it, otherwise what happened next would never have happened. My best guess was he hadn't noticed the cliff because the next instant he was falling into the water. I didn't think before I reacted I jumped in after him.

I barely noticed that I could hear every one, but no one was saying anything. The young wolf crashed into the water on his back. I dove in after him. He wasn't moving under the water and I saw small traces of blood float up from behind his head.

EPOV

I watched as big wolf jumped in after Seth.

_No, _was the only thought going through all the wolves minds.

_Why didn't I see this? _Alice stared wide eyed after them. We all ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. We couldn't see them, but I swear I smelt blood.

"Does anybody else smell blood?" I asked looking at the others. My family all nodded and the wolves looked panicked. I looked back at the water before I decided to jump in after them.

"Edward, don't." Alice pleaded. "He could be dangerous."

"Well, I'm not letting Seth die because he doesn't know how to be careful." I said stubbornly. I didn't bother removing my clothes. I dove into the water and held my breath. When I opened my eyes I saw the wolf biting onto Seth's neck, while Seth's head bled. I swam as fast as I could and gripped the wolf. He yelped in surprise and let Seth go. I took my chance and grabbed him. He wasn't conscious, so I wrapped my arm the best I could and swam to the surface.

We made it to the surface and I swan to the shore. When I reached the beach I noticed everyone was there already. I looked back at the water to see the wolf swimming to shore. He got out of the water a few feet away from us. He took a deep breath and collapsed onto the sand. He started licking some blood of his paw and glared over at me.

I ignored him and focused on what Carlisle was saying. "He's gonna be fine. Just make she he gets some rest." The other wolves nodded. Quil and Embry dragged him away into the forest to take him home.

Jacob, Jared and Paul all stood in front of us in a protective stance. The white wolf stood up and looked at Alice. Alice stared at her with nothing, but hatred in her eyes. _Why would he do this? We haven't done anything to him? _

The wolf growled at Alice. Jasper jumped in front of her a hissed viciously at him. "Don't you come anywhere near her, mutt." He said through his teeth. He looked confused before he turned his gaze on me.

'_Would you mind stop calling me he and guy, I do have feelings you know?' _It took me a second to realize it was the white wolf standing in front of me that had asked the question. I couldn't stop myself I started laughing. I doubled over in fits of laughter.

'_I do not see what is so funny. Now please tell them to stop, it is really starting to bother me.'_ I held my hand up for _her _to wait one second. The others were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, okay." I took a deep breath and looked over at the others. "She asked me to ask if you guys would stop calling her a guy, and that she has feeling to." I started laughing the last part again. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Are you telling me that a _girl _killed Sam?" Jacobthought enraged.

'_I didn't kill anybody, what is he talking about?' _I stared at her dumbfounded. Before I could answer Carlisle stepped forward.

"Would you mind changing into your human form so we might all participate in this conversation?" Carlisle asked.

She hesitated before nodding. She ran into the forest and by my guessed transformed. When she came back out of the forest I was shocked. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the most beautiful creature walk towards us. She had long wavy chocolate coloured and deep chocolate brown eyes. She wore a smile that was so beautiful it made my dead heart sing.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, and I was saying I didn't kill anybody." She frowned as she spoke the last part.

**There you go. Also I would like to say I will start updating this story every second weekend of next week, as well as Mondays and Wednesdays.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

**Last chapter:**

"_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, and I was saying I didn't kill anybody." She frowned as she spoke the last part._

Chapter 3 (APOV)

I couldn't figure out where I had met Isabella before, but I remember meeting her, I swear I did.

"What do you mean you 'didn't kill anybody' I watched you attack Sam and now he's not moving." Jacob had transformed at some point and was yelling once again at the poor girl.

She looked sharply at him. With grace I had never seen she walked up to him and started poking his chest. "I _mean _just that. I. Did. Not. Kill. Anybody. And if your referring to that infuriating creature that attacked me I let him sleep." She said with such force I saw Jacob step back with fear and shock in his eyes. I thought she would have stopped, but then she turned towards Emmett. "And if I did believing in killing _you _would most definitely be on that list. What has my kind ever done to you? It's not like we go around killing vampires or werewolves."

She was shaking in anger and I could tell Emmett was scared. That made me laugh. I had never seen Emmett so scared, except for when Rose yells at him. Isabella whirled around to face me. Her face softened and she stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to face Emmett. "Well, what in the world do you have to say, Emmett?"

I watched as Emmett's and everyone else's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know my name?" He stumbled over the words.

She whacked his chest and Emmett fell to the ground. Isabella looked down sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to hit you that hard, but really that's all you have to say?"

Emmett looked deep in thought for a second. "Uh . . . . . . . Sorry?"

Isabella through her hands up in the air. "Jasper would you so kindly get everybody to calm down? I don't know how to handle your powers just yet."

Jasper looked shocked even more than he was before. "Um . . . Sure." I heard her sigh.

"Thank you."

"No problem, but mind explaining to me how you know our names?"

"Sure, I guess it was from Edward." She pointed to him. I guess she saw all our confused faces because she began to explain. "It's one of my powers, to absorb other powers."

"I did not know werewolves had powers." Carlisle said intrigued.

Know it was Isabella's turn to look confused. "I'm not a werewolf."

My head was spinning with all this new information. "Then what are you?" Paul demanded.

Isabella looked around sharply. "Maybe would should discuss my history somewhere more private, don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded. We decided in a matter of minutes to go to a large clearing where me and my family play baseball. Isabella ran on foot and I was extremely surprised to see how fast she was in her human form. When we broke through the brush and into the clearing the wolves had already transformed back into their human forms.

Isabella walked to the center and sat down while smiling up at us. I was the first to walk over and sit across from her. The rest followed at their own pace. When everyone was finally seated Paul demanded once again to what she is.

"Okay, okay, no need to get your fur in knots." She laughed, but then turned serious. "Would you all please stop calling me Isabella, god you sound like my parents, call me Bella. Alright now that that is out in the open let's talk. I am neither a werewolf nor a vampire. I am both. And before you ask I was born this way. My father was a werewolf while my mother was a vampire."

"That's not possible vampires can't get pregnant." Rosalie said through clenched teeth bitterly. Everyone knew how much Rosalie wanted children.

Bella looked at Rose and watched her for a few seconds. "It was my mother's power." Was all she said. We all sat in silence for a few seconds before Carlisle couldn't control his curiosity any longer.

"What is it like? I mean what traits do you have that are vampire and what ones do you have that are werewolf?" He finally burst.

She laughed. "Well, from my mother I have hard impenetrable skin, speed, eyesight and the brain power as she put it. From my father I have a heartbeat, his eyes, and his ability to change into a wolf, as you witnessed earlier and I also got his eating habits, but I do have to hunt about twice a month. Anything else?"

"Yeah how old are you?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett didn't you ever learn that it's rude to ask a woman's age?" She laughed. "But if you must know I am turning three thousand and ten this September."

EPOV

My mouth fell open as she told us her age. Holy crap was the only thing I could think of. Emmett recovered first and he smiled. "Sweet, so what was it like when you were a kid?" He started bouncing like five year old who was just told he could have the last cookie.

"Hmm, well I was born in a time when women had no power and children followed rules like 'Children are to be seen and not heard', so my life pretty much sucked as teens put it. My father was a very strict man he did not believe in childish things, like toys. My mother was extremely proper. I found out I could shift into a werewolf when I was fifteen and she would always tell me 'Women are supposed to stay home, clean and cook dinners for their men.'

"I honestly wouldn't believe she was a vampire if I hadn't known. She had only been a vampire for over a year when she had me. My father had imprinted on her three years before she was turned, but they always believed that just because you had power didn't give you the right to use it. My father wouldn't even go in his wolf form to hunt vampires and for that he lost his life. Soon after my mother couldn't take it anymore and killed herself-not an easy thing to as many of you know." She paused as debating if she should continue.

She finally decided to tell us what ever she was thinking about. "My mother killed herself by jumping into a fire she had forced me to make." Bella looked away ashamed of her actions, but she continued before we could respond. "I didn't want to, but she was in so much pain. I couldn't bear to see her go through it anymore." She had started shaking her and I was once again reminded how beautiful she was.

I wanted to go over and protect her from all her hurtful memories. I wanted nothing more than to hurt the vampire that killed her father and caused her mother to commit vampire suicide.

Bella bounced back to what I can only guess was her usual self. She looked over at Jasper and smiled a genuine smile. "So you very protective of Alice I see." She stated it like she was commenting the weather.

Jasper stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" He half snarled. I could hear in Alice's thoughts she was scared that Jasper would get Bella angry and Bella would attack.

Bella held her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just glad she has someone like you. I know how hard it was for both of you and I'm glad it turned out well for."

This Alice stiffened as well as Jasper. "How do you know about our lives?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I met Jasper once when I was fighting the newborns. He was such a gentlemen, but sadly I had to erase his mind of ever knowing me because I couldn't let my enemy's know where I was or where I had been." She spoke so fondly and highly of Jasper, that it made me jealous, but I couldn't understand why.

Jasper stared wide eyed at Bella. "So how do you know Alice?" I asked from my spot sitting next to Alice.

She threw her head back and laughed. "It be pretty hard not to know my own god daughter don't you think?"

I heard everyone gasp, as Bella continued to laugh.

**Hey, thanks for reading. R&R, please. **

**Also I want to know what all of you think is or is going to happen in the end. I have a general idea, but I want to know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Never Over 4**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 4 (APOV)

"M-m-my g-god m-mother?" I stuttered out wide eyed.

Bella stopped laughing and glanced at me, but when she saw my face she started laughing again. "Yes your godmother. I wish you could see your face right now, Ali."

The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. After Bella calmed down again she looked at me, I mean really looked at me. "You mean to tell me you don't remember me?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. "Hmm, well, that sucks. Oh, well, that just means I get to start new memories with you."

"How?" Was all I could manage at the moment.

Her face broke for a fraction of a second showing all the ancient grief she held. "I met your mother and father one day while I was out on a . . . . Stroll." She looked down at the grass, as if she were reading the words she was saying from between the blades of grass. "As you probably remember-at least I hope you do-you had the power to read the future when you were still human."

She paused as waiting for a response, so I gave her the only one I knew. "Yeah, I remember that. I also remember being put in an asylum." I said bitterly.

Bella looked up and gave me an apologetic look before looking back down. "Well, you had that ability your entire life, and I mean your _entire _life. That means when you were still inside your mother. That's when I met her. You see when I absorb a power it shows itself, god I'm probably not making any sense. Oh well, when I walked past your parents at the park I got a vision. It was of me playing with a three-year-old version of you." Bella pointed her finger at me.

"Anyway I quickly found where the power came from and introduced myself to your parents. They were such good and innocent people. They had just gotten married and found out they were pregnant. You could just tell from the look on her face she was delighted beyond belief and your father-" She gave a short laugh. "Your father was terrified. He had no idea what to do, but underneath you could tell he was excited.

"We became fast friends and I was there when they found out they were having a girl that was the day they asked me to look after you if anything ever happened to them, I quickly agreed. I was also there when you were born. It was a particularly hot day in August; your father had decided to see if he could get some fish out at the little pond. Your mom went into labor shortly after. I took her to the hospital and was there when she gave birth and I must say your mother had a very strong set of lungs. She screamed and then you . . . . . Were there.

"Your father came shortly after and cried with your mother. Your parents wanted do something special to remind you of me, so they named you after me, Mary Alice Brandon. My given birth name is Isabella Marie Swan.

"As the years past I had to leave more and more. Then one day I came and you were gone. I asked around and learned that your parents past in a fire. They put you in foster care until they saw you have a vision-you know what I mean, the blank eyes, and then the way you tend to repeat small bits of what you saw sometimes. That's when they moved you to the asylum. I tried to find you, but no one would tell me anything, so I had my friend search for you. He found and changed you, because you were being hunted. Then I could never found you." Bella finally finished telling me about my past and we all sat in silence absorbing everything we had just been told.

I hadn't noticed Jasper put his arms around me, or that I had leaned my head on his shoulder as if I were about to cry. It was so quiet that I jumped slightly when Edward started talking. "So what happened to the guy you sent to find Alice?"

Bella had been watching everybody's reaction, but now she just looked sad. "His name was Gabriel Scott; he was a dear friend of mine. When he found Alice he also found the tracker. He quickly changed Alice and hid her away while he stayed and tried to fight the tracker. The sad thing was Gabriel never believed in fighting, so he never learned. He died at the hands of that veil tracker." She spat the word 'tracker' as if it were a swear.

I felt overwhelming sadness for a man I had never met, but had saved my life. Jasper sent calming and relaxing waves at me. I smiled up at him. I had never really thought about my parents. I had always thought they were cruel people who never wanted a freak like me, I thought-

My thoughts were cut short by a quiet growl. My eyes shut up to Bella. She had an angry and sad expression. "Your parent knew exactly what you were capable of and they still loved you. Yes, your sister was extremely jealous of you and your ability, but underneath she loved you with everything she had. Not to mention I loved you and still do the way you are and don't try and tell me you believe everything you just thought." She said it with such fierceness that I had no choice, but to believe her.

I looked ashamed of thoughts. "I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to think when I can't remember anything from my past life?" I said slightly defensive.

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just that There are only five people that I ever let close to my heart and those were your parents, your sister, you and Gabriel. Not to mention I thought I lost everyone, but then I found you, with Jasper no less."

That reminded me of my other question. "How did you meet Jasper?"

JPOV

I waited for Bella to collect herself enough to tell us how she knew me. "When I fought in the newborns wars I never fought in my wolf form, it was just too dangerous. Well, during the fight I missed one and it got past my defenses. She grabbed onto my wrist and bit seconds later Jasper came out of nowhere and saved me. He took me to a safe place to help me with my wounds. After he cleaned it up we talked and he told all about himself. In return, I told him everything about myself, granted later on I did erase his memories of me, but he was a great friend." She spoke earnestly looking straight into my eyes.

I smiled, but then frowned. "Why did you erase my mind of you? You left Alice's family and that Gabriel guy why not me?" I asked a little hurt that she didn't trust me.

"And look where that got me. For over two thousand years I was by myself, and then I found Gabriel. We traveled for a few years before he decided to go on his own, I didn't mind it. Then I found Alice's family, another millennium later. Then within ten years they were all gone. I may have met you before Alice, but it still was hard leaving such a nice man. You asked me to stay and travel around with you and I wanted to so bad. I wanted someone to talk with about my three thousand years and all that I've seen, but I was scared that someone would come after you for knowing me. I didn't want you hurting as well, so I did the only thing I knew. I took myself out of every thought you had."

I nodded in understanding. I could feel how everyone was relieved that Bella wasn't a threat to us, but there was a small feeling of jealousy coming from Edward. I looked over at him with an expressionless face. _What's up Edward? Your Emotions are out of whack, I thought to him._

EPOV

I couldn't help, but feel jealous of Jasper. He got to save the most beautiful creature in the world while I wasn't even born yet. I wanted to be the one she came to when she was sad or angry. I wouldn't even mind if she yelled at me every day for the rest of my life, as long as she was by my side.

My eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter as I realized my thoughts had taken a turn of their own. I was falling hard for this creature and fast. I thought that thought was absolutely ridiculous because I had known her what- two hours.

I was definitely going insane. Why would she go for someone like me? She should be with some one that she loves and treats her right; I couldn't possibly treat her with the type of respect she deserves.

All of a sudden Alice was up and jumped at Bella. My first thought was she was going to attack her, but then I saw Alice dry sobbing into Bella shirt. Bella didn't look the least bit surprised and welcomed her with open arms.

Carlisle looked at Bella. "So I presume you will be living with us." He said slowly.

When Bella hesitated Alice pulled back and looked at Bella with pitiful doggy eyes. "Please, Bella. Stay with me and my family, please."

Bella frowned. "You do realize that's cheating and it won't work on me. I mastered the puppy look nearly a thousand years ago, but if it makes you happy and no one is apposed to the idea I guess I can stay for a little while."

I smiled to myself. This was going to be a fun school year.

**I am so sorry everybody for not updating. There was a family crisis then it was my b-day and I just didn't have the time to update. I am so SORRY.**

**But PLEASE R&R. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories. And I really want to respond, but my e-mail is retarded and won't let me. So thanks to everyone who reviewed or whatever.**

**R&R Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Never Over 5**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 5 (?POV)

I watched as Isabella threw her head back and laughed. How she laughed with such joy carelessness, something I will never have again, because of her. She is the one that ruined my eternity, _my forever._

"When should we attack?" My new 'partner' questioned.

"Soon, Riley, soon." I smiled. I wanted her to suffer like I suffer. I want her to feel what she made me feel. The day she killed my love, was the day she signed her death certificate. She will never do anything without me knowing.

She may have an advantage of many powers, but one person she will lose everything for is her love and I will get him and she will lose. I know exactly how to get under her armor, how to push her to the edge and I intend to do exactly that. I will watch how she feels when her love is gone and when she comes to 'save' him, I will be there and I will destroy her.

Jake POV

I stared at Bella as she explained her entire history. I don't think I've ever been so interested in the past. I admit I was fascinated by the werewolf stories, but this . . . . . . . . This was like a little kid who found a rubber ducky. Bella stopped talking and looked over at me in confusion and her eyes showed she was amused.

"Rubber Ducky's?" She sounded like she was questioning my sanity. "Don't you think that just a little random?" She demonstrated with her thumb and forefinger.

I smiled and simply stated, "I'm not random, you just can't think as fast as me." She smiled and giggled.

"That may be so, but I must say it's more like a kid on Easter." She pointed. It was at that moment that I realized everyone was staring at us in confusion or humor.

"And what-may I ask-are you two talking about?" Asked the head bloodsucker.

"Was that really necessary Jacob?" Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well, he is." I pouted.

"So, I'm half vampire and half werewolf, what would you call me? I mean they call you and your family 'Mutt's' and you call their family, 'Leech's' or 'Bloodsucker's'." She questioned.

I stroked my chin in thought and just for the hell of it. "Well, I'd call you . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I'd call you a Lupine Vamp or a Bloodhound." She thought about it for a second.

"I think I prefer Lupine Vamp." She stated simply.

"Okay, so since they won't answer your question Carlisle I will. First Jacob was thinking something along the lines of, 'this is about as interesting as a kid finding a rubber ducky' then she said that was random. Then, there conversation took a turn to names when you asked your question and Jacob called you 'Head Bloodsucker.'" Edward finished in a rush.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bellowed someone from deep in the brush. Bella jumped up and stood in front of all of us in a protective stance. Sam walked out in is ripped jeans. I was amazed that even though she was extremely tiny-

"I am only '_tiny'_ because you are too big. Wait, let me re-phrase that your head is too big for _your_ teeny tiny head." She whirled around and glared at me.

I smirked. "Someone sensitive about their size?" I bent over to look into her to prove my point.

She walked over and poked my chest. "NO, but is someone egotistical enough to brag about their big body, but small brain?" She taunted.

"My brain is not small." I yelled.

"Yes, it is. I must say I am impressed about thing. I am impressed about how your family is able to put up with your small-brained ideas and huge ego." I started to shake with anger. She was insulting the wrong wolf.

BPOV

I knew I was acting like a child, but he called me tiny. Not to mention, Jacob is really fun to get riled up. I could tell he wanted a fight. He was shaking and I could see the anger in his eyes. I could see from the corner of my eye everyone was watching and if I wasn't mistaken I could just make out Emmett and Jasper making a bet.

All of a sudden Alice was standing in front of me. "Holy crap and I thought three-thousand-year-old half vampire/ half werewolves were supposed to act like an adult. But, no here you are acting like a little kid fighting over a basket of cookies." She scowled me.

I couldn't stop myself, I started laughing. "Wow, Alice you use to say the same thing when me and your parents got into petty little fights." She stared dumbfounded for a second before she smiled brightly. "Oh, but you used to put your hands on your waist, wag your finger at us and sometimes depending on what we were fighting about you told us to go to 'the bad chair.'" I started laughing again.

"Well, then I'm going to be the adult again. Bella go over to Jacob." I did as I was told and stood by him. "Goo, now, I want you to apologize for talking bad about him and give him a hug."

I frowned. "I don't want to, he called me tiny." I pouted.

She put her hands on her waist and glared at me. "Now," Just that word had me semi scared.

"Fine." I turned to Jacob. "I apologize for in basic words calling you a nincompoop." I said and hugged him a second before letting go.

"Now, Jacob, I want you to apologize to Bella for calling her tiny and give her a hug." She demanded.

"Humph, this is stupid." He said it so low only I could hear it.

I raised my hand and waved it around frantically. "Yes, Bella?"

I pointed at Jacob. "He called you stupid." I tattled like a little child.

"I did not, she's lying." Jacob said immediately.

I smacked him in the back of the head, but I used the wind. Jacob raised his hand and tattled just like had. "She hit me."

"Jacob, stop lying she did not. I was standing here the whole time watching her. She didn't raise her hand." Alice said slowly.

Jacob pouted and I hit him again. "She did it, again."

I frowned and raised my hands. "I haven't touched him; I'm being a good little girl." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's not fair. She's lived three thousand years. She can probably fool an elephant into thinking he's a monkey."

Alice frowned and looked at me. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Did you hit Jacob?" She said trying to hide her laugh.

I paused for a second. "Maybe."

"See, she did hit me, she did, she did. I was right, ha. In your face, Shorty." He pointed at me.

"Okay, that's it I give up. Can someone else deal with them?" Alice said, while holding her forehead as if she had a head ache.

Edward stepped forward. "Bella, Jacob say sorry to each other, now." He said forcefully.

We both mumbled an apology to each other. "Good, now we should decide where Bella is going to stay.

**Okay, I'm with this chapter. Sorry it's really random, but I'm kinda funky right now because I took some strong pain killers to deal with a massive migraine. **

**Anyway, R7R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Never Over 6**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 6 (BPOV)

"Hey shouldn't I get to decide where I want to stay?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "I don't know, can you? You seem to act much like a child would and children often have trouble making big decisions." He raised his eyebrows.

"Hardy-har-har, very funny, and it was Jake that started it not me." I quipped. I saw Jake open his mouth to intervene. "Don't bother Jake we'll just end up in a childish fight again and get in trouble with Pixie and Mr. My-Words-Are-Law." I pointed at Alice and Edward. Jake chuckled, while Edward glared at him and than me.

"Besides I would like to spend the time I have with both of you." I realized the mistake in my words after I spoke them. I was about to rush on, praying they hadn't hurt me, but Alice being Alice, heard everything.

"What do you, 'Time I have.'?" I could see the panic in her eyes and I could see it in everyone eyes-well except Sam who just looked confused.

"That doesn't matter, what does is that I'm here now and will be for a while." I said as I hugged her reassuringly. "Now, my vote is I spend a week with Jacob and his pack, than I will stay with The Cullen's." I raised my eyebrows and looked at everyone, checking their reaction. Alice looked sad and Sam had an angry and confused expression. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

She hugged me tightly and looked at me with sad eyes. "Well, here I am not remembering anything of my human life and then I meet you and have a way to find out what happened back then. And then you decide to leave me and make me wait an entire week before I get to see and hear from you again." She said it so fast my head was spinning. She continued to speak, but I had a hope in hell of catching any of it.

I finally couldn't take it anymore; I covered her mouth with hand. "Alice! I'm going to say this as nicely as a God Mother can, please shut up?" My eyes were wide and I stared at her waiting for her to continue her rant. When she said nothing, I started my reply. "Look, I love you and know for a fact-" I winked at her. "-That I will love the rest of your family. But I have a feeling that I need to spend some time with the wolves. They need me also. I know you need me more, but that is why I must go with them first. That way I will see you longer, Alright?" She nodded, but didn't let go. I sighed. "Alice. You do realize that you have to let me go, right?" She nodded, but still did not let my waist go.

I looked over at Jasper with pleading eyes. "Alice, she has to go. She'll be back, even if it means I have to drag her by the tail." Jasper said and reached for her shoulders.

I growled. "You won't have to, not to mention if you touch my tail I will pull your arm right off." I threatened.

Jasper laughed, but was able to pry Alice's death grip off of me. "I promise I will be back, Alice. I just need to do this and I will come back to you and the rest of The Cullen's." I said and turned around to face the wolves.

I walked over to Jacob. "So, can I stay with you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course, squirt. It will be like I have a sister. Well, one I actually like." He smiled at me.

"Whatever you say, Giagantore." I patted his back. Before anyone could say anything else I ran into the pushes and transformed. I loved transforming; it was like nothing I could explain. Just the way it feels to finally have the power of a fully grown wolf, it was magnificent.

I howled in pleasure and I could hear everyone that was still in the clearing laughing. I barked a laugh and trotted out. Everyone watched me, but one set of eyes really caught my attention. Edward was staring at me with open awe and wonder. His mouth was spread into a crooked smile. His hair fell into his eyes as the wind blew its' way through the bronze mess.

I couldn't help but look at him with the same expression on my face, he looked absolutely amazing. The way his body leant towards me unconsciously and the wind tightened his clothes to him, accenting his lean muscles and beautiful physic. I hadn't noticed I had started walking towards him. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but that just fell away as if it were nothing. Nothing in the world compared to seeing him. His eyes were never ending. I could see everything in them. I could see every pain and every memory in those beautiful gold eyes.

All of a sudden the connection was broken. I blinked and he cleared his throat. "Um, ah I'll-I'll see next week, Bella." HE then turned and ran into the trees. I barked my confirmation after him. I turned back to The Pack and saw that all of them had already transformed. I walked over to Jacob and stood beside him. Sam was telling everyone that we have to meet at his and Emily's house to sort out everything. I was extremely bored, for the simple fact I knew exactly what would happen.

We would go to Sam's house and Emily will be waiting in the kitchen with ten large pizzas. We will eat and finally Sam will discuss new runs around the boundaries. IN the end I will travel with Jake and Seth. I was excited to get to meet Seth again, but I was a little annoyed that Jake was also coming.

Not that I didn't love because I did, like everyone else, but he brought out the inner sibling in me. He tested my boundaries like a little brother would and he was always watching for amount to make fun. I found all this out in a matter of seconds. Who knew visions could be so helpful?

I felt someone bite my side and yelped in surprise. I looked at Jake who was laughing and growled deeply at him. I decided to have a little fun. I concentrated on his tail and then with a small spark the fur caught fire. Jake yelped and ran to the small creek on the outside of the clearing. He jumped in and I watched as the smoke rose from his tail. He was glaring and growling at me.

I got in a defensive crouch and watched as he jumped towards me. My teeth were bared and I was excited to finally get the chance of getting him back for calling me tiny. Well, look who's talking now, Pip Squeak.

All of a sudden Sam was in-between us. _Enough, _He commanded. The word was layered with the Alpha command, but it had no effect on me or Jake. Me for the simple reason he did not control me, no one did. Jake, well the only reason I could think it wouldn't work on Jake was because he was the rightful pack leader. It was when Sam started growling at me that I realized I had projected my thoughts to the entire pack. Most of them were gawking at my boldness other's were barking with laughter.

_Look, this is _my_ pack and no one and that includes you can change that fact. Jake gave up his right at being pack leader a long time ago_, I looked over at Jake surprised. Never have I heard of a born leader giving up his head position to a second in command. It just wasn't natural.

Jake's large shoulder s went up and then back down in a shrug. He gave me a look that basically said he'd explain later.

**Okay, there's another chapter. And in case I didn't say it or you didn't hear, Thank you all for reviewing and that stuff and I really want to answer questions, but my e-mail is being stupid and it won't let me. **

**Anyway, R&R PLEASE. I want to hear what all of you think.**

**I'm aiming for at least 25 review, so R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Never Over 6**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 7 (EPOV)

I ran faster than I had ever before. I needed to clear my head, something about Bella was different. I didn't know how to put it. I had never felt such . . . . . . . . Strong feelings for another being. It just wasn't me. I was the one that stayed in the back observing everything, the one that bottled up all my feelings and the screamed and yelled when I got pissed. But most importantly; I was the one who never gave another thought to someone that wasn't part of my family.

And all that went out the window when I met Bella. A three-thousand-year-old vampire/werewolf high bred. None of it made sense to me and that is why I was running to the clearing I found the first time we came to Forks.

I broke the trees into my clearing. It was a medium sized semi-circle that had a small creek running through the left side. The ground was covered in different coloured wild flowers and could see some birds and squirrels running into the forest on the opposite side I was on. _Good choice_, I thought bitterly.

I walked to the center of the clearing and fell to the ground with my back on top of the moist long grass. I hadn't noticed it was getting dark, but as I looked up at the sky the moon was up and the stars danced in the sky.

I remembered how my dad-Edward Sr. - would take me star gazing on a clear night in Chicago, before the war broke out. He would take me to a small hill that was behind my house and tell me all he knew about the stars. Since my human memories had faded significantly, I couldn't remember most of what he told me, but I do remember him telling me about the constellations.

I sighed so quietly it was almost in-audible. I don't know what Bella did to me, but I do know it's irreversible. Nothing can change the way I feel about her, even though I may not know exactly what it is that I feel towards her.

BPOV

I raced beside Jake and Seth. My claws dug into the ground sending me hurtle-ling forward. I had my ears pinned to head so as I ran; if I ran into anything-which was very plausible-they wouldn't get damaged. I was so caught up in my own world thinking about my own personal bronze haired god, Edward, that I didn't notice the rest of the pack had already stopped in front of a wooden bungalow. It was beautiful yet simple, something very rare these days.

People decide to become 'plastic fakes' as one of my old friends put it. They couldn't stop and see the beauty around them. They were just too caught up in their own person. I doubt they see that their plastic faces and artificial breasts just scare people away and brand them as-as the humans call it a 'slut'.

I sighed; people were so petty these days. Thinking so little of all the meaningful things and praising things I had never even thought about when I was young. The again I was 'young' two-thousand-nine-hundred-and eighty-seven-years ago and during that time I was just getting familiar with the different types of music.

I stopped running a good ten meters after everyone else in the pack. They had already run into the bushes and transformed into their human forms. I shifted uncomfortably; I didn't like being in my human form when meeting new people, I felt safer knowing I could over-power them. I had to laugh at my last thought; for god's sake I could kill the entire west coast with a blink of my eye. I never realized how paranoid I had become until that moment.

Jake jogged over to me in his cut off jeans. "Aren't you coming?" When I still hesitated he laughed. "So let me get this straight; you aren't afraid of confronting a bunch of blo-I mean vampires and a pack of werewolves, but when it comes to meeting a human you can't even say a hello?"

I huffed and transformed in the bushes. As I walked past a still laughing Jacob I slapped him across the pack of the head. Jake immediately stopped laughing, but instead started to pout at me. I just made a face at him. I don't know what it was about Jake, but he brought the inner 'pup' in me, out.

I followed Sam and the other's into the small house and was surprised to see a beautiful woman standing there with a tray of extremely large muffins. The right side of her face was covered in three long scars. As soon as I looked into her eyes I knew what happened, poor thing, I thought to myself.

I assumed this was Emily. She had a worried expression on her face. "What Happened? Did anybody get hurt? Did you guys scare off the beast?" I stared at her wide eyed. I don't think I had heard such words spoken so easily. She asked them, yes, but as soon as she saw the entire pack standing there she relaxed. What a peculiar woman.

"I wouldn't know." Sam grumbled pecking Emily on the lips.

"Why not? Did that monster hurt you? If he did I'm hunt him down myself." She stated firmly.

Before anybody could say anything I decided to defend myself. "I did not hurt Sam. I just knocked him out for a while and I only did _that_ because he bit me. I was just defending myself." I said calmly, but firmly.

Emily almost dropped the muffins she was still holding and stared at me with open shock. "You're the one that was the big threat? You look like you could pass as a puppy." She said still staring at me with owl eyes.

"Excuse me, but I f I remember correctly I am the biggest wolf out of all of the pack, not to mention I can do anything I want in the blink of my eye." I stated matter-of-factly.

Sam stood up and growled at me and growled loudly in response. I saw a few of the wolves flinch as I bared my teeth. "You better watch that mouth of yours, half-breed." Sam threatened.

I felt my anger rising. I was never one to really lose my temper, but that 'half-breed' comment. That was what the vampires called me as they murdered my parents. I remember cowering in fear as they yelled, 'get the half-breed' or 'kill that half-breed already'.

JPOV

I watched as Bella's eyes turned a blackish colour in her fury. She took a step forward and it was amazing. I don't know how to describe it. The air around her cracked and charged with electricity, out of nowhere a bolt of blue electricity presented itself with a loud boom around her. We all watched in fear and awe, our eyes wide.

"I would watch I say, Sam. You're not one with a clean record either." Her eyes switched from Sam to Emily, but it was Emily the person she was looking at. It was her scars on her face. "Tell me Emily, where did you get those scars?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

Sam snarled in fury and he started shaking. I quickly stepped in front of Bella. I didn't know what I was doing, but I did l know if I didn't stop this, it would get out of control. Bella looked up at me with those black eyes, and resisted the urge to flinch and cower. I looked down at her. "Bella, please stop this. I may not know you, but this doesn't seem like something you would do, now please stop it." I begged. And it was true; Bella didn't seem like the kind of person that lost her temper a lot.

That seemed to snap her out f her stupor. She blinked and looked up at me with different eyes now. Big brown ones, wide with realization and fear. She quickly looked over to Sam who was still shaking. "Sam, I-I-I'm sorry . . . . . . . . . . I didn't mean it. That was un-called for and I understand completely if you want me to leave." Before Sam could respond Bella turned to Emily. "My dearest of apologies Emily, once again that was un-called for I was way out of line with that question." She looked down ashamed.

I looked over at Sam. He calmed himself enough to address Bella. "No, Bella, I'm sorry about the whole 'half-breed' comment. I didn't mean it." I saw Bella finch when he said 'half-breed'.

Emily stepped around Sam and walked over to Bella. She hesitated before wrapping her small frail arms around Bella's shoulders. "No, it was my fault and I'm sorry. It's just that you're so small-no offense," Emily said.

Bella laughed. "It alright I forgive you and I hope you are able to grant me the same privilege. And trust me I know all too well how small I am. For goodness sake I barely reach five-two." Bella wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

I looked over at Jared who was whispering to Paul. "Wow, talk about mood-swings."

"I know, I don't know whether to cry, laugh, yell or dance." Paul whispered back. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. The looks on the entire pack's faces was just priceless. They all had shocked, awe and confusion on their faces.

BPOV

Jake laughed so hard he fell to the ground, ultimately causing the house to shake. Emily turned to look at him with an angry face. "JACOB BLACK, IF YOU BREAK MY HOUSE AGAIN YOU'RE FIXING IT!"

I stared at Jake in shock as he calmed down. I pointed to Emily. "You broke her house?" NO that was a question I thought I would never ask.

Jake looked at the ground sheepishly. "I might have broken a small section of the roof while . . . . . . Uh, fighting with Paul." I shook my head and laughed.

The rest of the night was fun. We spent it play fighting; and I got to give Jake a good beating. Then we ate home-made pizza and watched a movie called 'Underworld'. It was a very weird entertaining movie. We all made fun of the different myths showed in it.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. I learned the La Push pack ways. They showed me around and showed me the boundary line between theirs and The Cullen's territories. Sam even let me run shifts with Jake around the place. In all I had a blast, especially with Emily.

We became close friends and even took a day for ourselves. She took me to Port Angeles and showed me around. Definitely a week I will remember until my dying day. Though, I have to admit I'm going to be sad leaving, I can't wait to see my god daughter again.

**Okay, my head hurts and I am **_**not**_** writing another chapter while doped up on pain killers. I didn't even know I wrote a chapter until the next day when my sister came laughing into my room and pointed out the weird things I had written. I'm too lazy to take it off, so oh well.**

**I want reviews, so if I don't get at least twenty-five I'll Jake, Alice or Edward.**

**SO PLEASE R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Never Over 6**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 8 (EPOV)

I was practically vibrating in excitement. Bella was coming today to stay with us. I sat on the couch in the living room my hands on my knees, which were bouncing in anticipation and I just couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off my face.

Emmett and Jasper were playing some weird racing game-something that involved a taxi. Alice was dancing around the house cleaning everything-and I mean everything. I caught her folding Jasper's boxers the night before. Rose was fixing her caring the garage. Esme was tending to her ever growing garden and Carlisle was at work.

All of a sudden Jasper snapped. "Dammit, Edward, stop bouncing. God, your worse than Emmett and Alice put together when your excited." He glared at me.

"Sorry, Jasper, I'm just excited to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hear all about Bella's travels." I lied pathetically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, Edward, I'm sure you are." He said as he turned back to his video game.

I looked at the clock and stood up in one fluid motion. It was finally time to meet Bella at the border.

BPOV

Jake decided that he wanted to walk with me to the border. We stayed in our human form so it would be easier to talk with each other. "So, Jake you never did tell me why you gave up your position as Alpha in your pack. And don't try and lie to me by saying something like it wasn't my place because I know for a fact you are the rightful pack Alpha."

Jake sighed and shrugged his massive shoulders. He looked up at the sky and started explaining why he gave up his birth right. "I don't know, honestly. Sam was the first to transform. Heck Paul, Jared and Embry and changed before me and when it was just them Sam was the Alpha. It just didn't feel right taking over a position that had already been filled by someone who could accept. You probably don't understand." He sighed again still looking at the sky.

"No, I get. You were scared to fail them. You didn't want to make the wrong choice and get someone hurt." I said reaching over and placing my hand on his shoulder.

He looked down and at me. Within seconds I was engulfed in a hug and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Thanks, when I tried to explain that to Quil and Embry, they called me a chicken and an idiot."

We started walking again with his arm slung lazily across my shoulders. I giggled. "I bet they wouldn't be saying that if it was them in your position. You wanted what was best for your pack and you feel as though that's Sam not you leading them. Trust me when I say I completely agree with you and have had to deal with your same kind of problem in my own time. Things seem to sort themselves out when the time comes for it. You just have to wait and pray no one bites your tail." I pushed him a little.

He smiled down at me again and gently pushed me. By this time we had arrived at the border. Edward, Alice and Jasper were standing in front of a beautiful silver Volvo C30. I quickly hugged Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was about to walk across the border, but Jake pulled me back and into a hug. He kissed my hair and whispered so no one, but I could hear him. "Please, be careful, Bella and don't let any harm come to you." He begged sounding sad that I was leaving

I held onto him tightly. "I will and in return take care of yourself and be safe, please." I let him go and watched as he nodded and let my hands drop to my sides. He quickly turned and ran into the forest, I could hear him transform.

I started walking towards Jasper, Alice and Edward. They all had huge goofy grins covering their faces. My foot had barely past the border line when I was suddenly attacked by a whole lot of pixie god daughter. I laughed and hugged her tightly to me. "Hello, Ali, how's my little girl doing?" I asked. I had always considered her my own child. That reminds me I have to talk to Rose.

Alice still hadn't let go so I just started walking with her still attached to my hip. After I stopped in front of the silver Volvo C30 Jasper saved me and pulled Alice off. He then proceeded to hug me and kiss my cheek like the gentlemen he was. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek in return. Edward walked over and picked me up into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly to me and felt as his mouth watering smell filled my nostrils and clouded my thinking process.

I could feel how relieved, happy and excited they were to me with them. I was sure that if I could I would be crying. For the first time in a long time I felt loved. It wasn't just the friendly love I was used to it was the never ending love a family, and it warmed my heart.

After a few more passing of words Edward opened the passenger door for me and we headed over to the Cullen mansion. The entire time Alice babbled about how much fun we were going to having shopping and playing Bella Barbie. I smiled and nodded, but on the inside I was screaming, 'Please just kill me now, why torture me/?'

As we pulled up to their house I was dumb struck. It was beautiful, for lack of a better word. Never had I seen such a magnificent house. It was three stories, it was painted a lovely white, and beds of different coloured flowers were spread all across the yard. I was mesmerized. I followed Edward, Alice and Jasper into the house and smiled as I walked in. Again I was in awe at the sheer beauty of their home.

It wasn't like Sam and Emily's, but it also wasn't like one of those homes where the owner is trying to brag about whatever they can. No this house was built and constructed out of love and their own will, with no intent off being shown off. The far wall was covered in glass and the entire house was filled with antiques.

Esme came over and gave me a motherly hug and even though I was thousands of years older than her I felt it. The motherly love that she held, the one she had, but was taken from her forcefully. Emmett was next to greet me. He gave me a bone crushing worthy hug and I returned it with one of my own. Rose came over and hugged me slightly, but quickly released me. I knew she was upset about the fact that my mother was able to have me, but she wasn't allowed . . . . . . . yet.

"Bella, dear, it's lovely to see you again. Carlisle is at work and sends his regrets for not being here." She gave me an apologetic glance. I waved it off.

"It's fine, I understand." I smiled.

Alice was bouncing again like she had just eaten my age in pixie sticks. "Okay, everybody's said hi now come with me, I want to show you your room." I laughed, but let Alice drag me upstairs into room that was located second last in the hall. I could faintly smell Edward's scent behind the door next to mine. I smiled.

Alice opened the door and shoved me in. The room was painted as a forest with a moss green carpet. The bed was covered in a dark green duvet. I smiled, it was perfect. "It's beautiful." I said aloud.

"I know. Rose, Esme, and I painted and fixed it up. Oh, you see the bed?" I nodded. "Jasper and Edward made and Carlisle and Emmett made the book shelf." I was shocked. Never had I seen such hospitality towards me or anyone.

I walked over to Alice and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you, Alice." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "NO, problem, what are families for?" She then pulled back and looked guiltily down at the ground.

"What's wrong, Alice."

"Um, you know how you were feeling a few seconds a ago? Well, keep that in mind." She said.

I looked at her confused. "Alice, just tell what's picking at your brain." I had finally mastered the gifts that had gotten from the Cullen's and had effectively 'shut' them off for now.

"Well, um, I Kinda, enrolled in Forks high and you start tomorrow, yeah." She faked enthusiasm.

I groaned. "Alice, why would you do that? I know everything that they are going to teach; hell I lived through some of it."

She pouted at me. "Please, Bella, for me?" I groaned, but nodded. "Yeah, okay, I have to go pick out an outfit for you." She ran out of the room and I collapsed on my new bed.

"Something wrong . . . . . . . . .?" I turned and smiled.

**Okay, I'm done and tired, bye ya'll.**

**Ohh, wait PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Never Over 9**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Chapter 9 (EPOV)

"_Something wrong . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ?" I asked smiling down at Bella._

"Just school." She smiled at me.

"Wouldn't doubt it, but that's not the real reason your upset is it." She laughed and shook her head. "Tell me what's bothering you." I said quietly.

"I don't know how you do that . . . . . . . . Anyway I guess it's just my head going out of control on me." She shrugged. I was about to ask for further answers when she stood up and smiled at me.

"Would you care to go hunting with me?" She asked politely.

I smiled my crooked smile and I swear I heard her heart skip a beat. "I would love to accompany you on a hunting trip."

We walked downstairs and out the front door. She quickly ran ahead and shifted into wolf form. I followed quickly after trying to keep =up with her. I still couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful she was and how much I was attracted to her.

_Race you, _I heard her call out to me. I smiled.

"You're on. Ready, set, go!" I laughed running as fast as I could. I looked to my right only to see Bella running right next to me. I pushed myself further and I noticed she did as well. I loved watching how the muscles in her hind legs rippled with each step she took and I was mesmerized. Her back muscles tensed and relaxed with each push of exertion. I could hear her breathing rise as we went further and further in our race. I could see small clouds of breath rise from her nose and smiled to myself. Her ears were pinned back and it looked like she had a wolfy smile on her face. All of a sudden she howled with pure joy and happiness in her voice.

I shook my head slightly and focused back on the race. I looked forward and I faintly heard a mountain lion hunting a herd of deer. "You hear that?" Bella nodded her head. "Okay then, let's hunt, shall we?" She huffed her agreement and we slowed down to stop a few feet away.

I listened to the herd of deer and let my instincts take over. I leapt forward and caught a deer. I saw from the corner of my eye Bella stalking the mountain lion. She pounced with such grace I found myself still trying to suck blood from the dry deer. Bella caught the lion and snapped it's neck in a matter of seconds. She drank the lion dry and looked up at me.

We continued our hunt until we were completely full. She smiled and headed over to a small creek that was located between the trees to the East. She started splashing around and cleaning off her fur. I laughed as she danced around and howled up at the moon. I walked over to her and that's when it hit me.

Human, I looked around frantically and saw a man in the bushes holding a rifle pointing straight at Bella. _BELLA!_ I screamed in my head just as the man shot his gun. Bella jumped out of the way and started running. I ran with her and tired my best to avoid being seen by the man. I heard him fire off another three shots before it went quite.

Bella and I crashed through a couple of trees and ended up in my beautiful meadow. Bella stopped in awe and looked around. I smiled as she looked around. "I found this place the last time we lived in Forks." I said quietly.

She nodded and looked over at me. I decided now would be a good time to ask my previous question. "Bella?" She looked over at me. I sat the ground and looked over at her. My legs were stretched out in front of and I was leaning on my arms as they held me from behind. Bella walked over and laid beside me. I automatically reached over and started petting behind her soft ears. She leaned into the touch."What were thinking about this morning that upset you so much?"

She shrugged her shoulders. _'I guess, seeing Alice has brought back some memories. I mean, because of Alice I met some of the greatest people on this Earth and now . . . . . . Now that I found her again, there's no one to share my joy with. I so very glad I have her close to me again, but I am truly sad that I can't share her with her parents, ort her sister or even her own protector, Gabriel.'_

I smiled sadly at her. "If it's any consolation, We are all glad you found Alice. We all love you already." If I was human I would have blushed, because I had just verbally told Bella I love her, But soon the feeling left because I realized it was true. I do love Bella, more than anything. I smiled at my own epiphany.

We spent hours sitting in the meadow joking and laughing and just talking with each other. We decided it was time to leave when we saw the sun's rays hit the trees and make them look as if they were burning.

'_We should head back, now.' _ Bella said in my head. I nodded. We started heading back when a quiet voice started singing in my head. I looked over at Bella and realized it was her singing in my head.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

"That, was beautiful, Bella. Where did you hear that?" She looked startled that I had heard her.

'_Oops, guess I lowered my shield. My mother used to sing that to me when I felt scared. My family was always hunted because my parents had me-an abomination as they put it and she would sing it to me when she knew we were safe. It was the last thing she said or sang to me also.' _Bella looked down in sadness. We had broken through the trees and saw the house in front of us at this point.

I petted Bella's head. "I'm sorry, about your mother and father."

She nodded and ran back into the forest to transform. When she came back Alice tackled her in a hug and dry sobbed into her shoulder. When I asked her what was wrong with her she said she saw the hunter shoot at Bella and then everything disappeared. Bella slapped her upside the head for thinking a mere bullet could kill her.

We all got ourselves ready and headed out to Forks high. I sped way over the limit and Bella chided me the whole way about keeping my eyes on the road.

As we stepped out of the car and into the parking lot of Forks high I went up behind Bella who was staring at the school with annoyance and disgust in her eyes.

"Well come, to Forks High School." I whispered in her ear.

**R&R or I will kill Alice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Never Over 10**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Last time:

_She nodded and ran back into the forest to transform. When she came back Alice tackled her in a hug and dry sobbed into her shoulder. When I asked her what was wrong with her she said she saw the hunter shoot at Bella and then everything disappeared. Bella slapped her upside the head for thinking a mere bullet could kill her._

_We all got ourselves ready and headed out to Forks high. I sped way over the limit and Bella chided me the whole way about keeping my eyes on the road._

_As we stepped out of the car and into the parking lot of Forks high I went up behind Bella who was staring at the school with annoyance and disgust in her eyes._

"_Well come, to Forks High School." I whispered in her ear._

Chapter 10 (BPOV)

"Welcome, to Forks High School." I jumped slightly as Edwards whispered in my ear. I turned and slapped him on the arm.

"You make it sound like I won't live to see tomorrow." I smiled up at his gorgeous face. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing hitched as I watched the light rain drops got caught in the beautiful wild miss that was his hair. Edward was way too good to be true; nothing that godly could possibly stand in front of me with that gorgeous of a smile.

Edward froze all of a sudden. "You're wrong on one thing, you may be back tomorrow, but I can't say the same for some of these male humans." He growled, glaring at a passing boy.

I held my hand up to stop him from continuing. "Hold it; I do not want to hear the revolting thoughts of hormonal adolescent males."

Edward smirked at me. "It's not just the males." He winked down at me.

I smacked him across the head this time. I glared at him, "Be nice." He held his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. I smiled at him before turning and heading to the office building. I walked in with confidence when really I was beyond nervous. No matter how many times I have gone to school, it's always nerve racking. The way the students watch as if waiting for the next big break, even if that means pushing someone down the stairs to get. That happened a few years ago, poor girl I doubt her nose will ever work probably with the way she landed. I shivered at the memory.

I shook my head and walked closer to the desk. Behind it sat a pleasantly plump, women with graying red hair. Her eyes were a murky green and they held a large deal of hostility in them. I shook the thought off, I must have been seeing things. I tapped into her mind only to find I was right, her eyes were over flowing with hostility as were her thoughts.

_Brats, that's all these kids are. They don't care that they most likely won't even make it to university. All they care about is who's easy this week in Slutville, U.S.A., _Her thoughts were filled with hate and venom.

I looked at the name tag attached to her desk, Ms. Cope. I stepped forward and cleared my throat. She looked up at me and glared for a split second before she plastered a fake smile on her face. _Oh, great another hormonal girl to throw herself at the guys. This should be enjoyable, I bet she won't look so innocent by Friday morning; _I was surprised at how judgmental this woman was. I glared at her for a second before forcing a smile to cross my face.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I am new here." I said in my sweetest voice. I knew this woman and I wouldn't be on speaking terms any time soon and frankly I good give two cents of shit about that fact.

"Hmm, one moment." I waited as she got me my schedule and map, even though I had reason for the map. She practically chucked the papers at me in her annoyance. "Get this signed by your teachers, than bring it back to me at the end of the day." She said it slowly as if I was stupid.

I smirked, "O-kay," I said as slow as she had. I swear I heard her growl, causing my smirk to grow larger. This would be a fun year. As I was walking out I decided her dress needed something. It was a dull grew and had no design what so ever. I used one of my many powers and caused her black coffee to spill across her dress. She jumped in shock and started doing a ridiculous dance while saying, 'hot, hot, crap, that's hot.'

I giggled to myself and walked out into the parking lot again. I looked over and saw The Cullen's laughing; Emmett was doubled over in laughter. I smiled and walked over to them. Jasper high fived and Emmett slapped me in the back sending me forward into Edward's arms. My face burned in embarrassment. Edward looked down at me smiled. My eyes were locked with his and I didn't want to fight it anymore.

I knew that I liked Edward, there was no doubt about that, but being in his arms felt . . . . . . . . . . right; this was where I was supposed to be the rest of my life. I didn't want an older guy, or a 'tough' guy, I wanted Edward. Edward, everything he did fascinated me to no end. The way his smile was slightly crooked or the way his fingers glided across the ivory keys of his grand piano. Edward was just perfect in every way I could possibly think of. Nothing compared to him, his laugh made heart flutter and with one glance he could melt me into a blob of jelly.

I quickly shook those thoughts from my head, no way could he like an old bat dog such as myself. I stepped back and for a brief second I saw sadness in Edward's topaz eyes. Ha, more like relief. "Sorry," I mumbled to him.

He smiled at me kindly. "It's no problem."

The bell rang and I looked to see the rest of the Cullen's already heading into the school. I followed closely behind and quickly glanced down at my schedule:

First period-History

Second period-Trigonometry

Third period- Independent Studies

Fourth period- Music

Lunch-

Fifth period-Biology

Sixth period-Gym

Seventh period-Government

I sighed; this should be fun . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Not! How I hated classes. For Pete's I knew more about the subjects than the teachers, heck I lived through most of it! My life truly did suck sometimes. I looked up and saw Jasper waiting at the doors. Edward was walking beside me glaring at any poor boy to cross our path.

"I have history with you." Jasper said smiling kindly. I was about to ask how he knew, but he answered. "Alice," was all he said. I smiled and shook my head. It's gonna take some used to. I have never had someone look into my future other than myself, and that was only on rare occasions. If I learned anything over my three thousand years it is, it's better to live in the present rather than the future or the past; though I did love some of my past.

"Great, let's get going I want to see how far I can annoy this teacher before he snaps." Jasper stared at me for a second before looking at Edward.

"I like her." He said simply before dragging me off to History. Jasper opened the door like a gentleman and mock bowed and swept his arm close to the floor gesturing to the room. I curtsied and walked into the room giggling. Jasper chuckled and lead me to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Aidan, this is Isabella Swan the new student." Jasper said kindly before sitting in his seat.

"HI, Ms. Cope said I had to get this signed," I handed him the slip and he scribbled on it something even I couldn't read. Mr. Aidan was a bald man with a plaid suit on. He wore thick black rimmed glasses and was scowling at his computer in frustration.

"Go sit by Mr. Hale." He waved dismissively.

I walked to Jasper's table and sat down. I opened a telepathic link between us.

_Hey Jasper, this is gonna be fun, _I cheered in my head.

Jasper looked startled for a second before answering me, _Yeah, it will be Mr. Aidan is a weird teacher. He's monotone so be prepared for the rest of the class to snore during this class._

I giggled slightly and put my plan into action. Mr. Aidan was just starting to pick up the chalk on the ledge, but thanks to my telekinesis he grabbed at than air. The piece of chalk was a foot away from where it originally was. He looked confused, but then shrugged and tried to grab the chalk again. Once again I moved across the ledge. Poor, Mr. Aidan absolutely confused and a little annoyed. He adjusted his glasses and grabbed for the chalk a little faster this time. I let him grab it and watched as he smiled slightly in triumph.

Jasper was chuckling beside me. Mr. Aidan finished writing on the board and started to tell all of us to write down what he wrote. I ignored him and laid my head down on the desk and pretended to sleep, I heard Mr. Aidan huff in annoyance and heard his heavy footsteps as he trudged to mine and Jasper's desk.

"Ms. Swan, I will not tolerate someone sleeping in my class. Now wake up!" I raised my head and looked at him blinking slightly.

"I beg your pardon." I asked innocently.

I could faintly see a vain popping in his forehead. He once again huffed, blowing his hot breath on my face. I held in the urge to gag. His breathe smelt of garlic and onions. "I said, Wake. Up!"

"I frowned at him. "I am up." I stated.

"Well, you do not fall asleep in this class." He ordered firmly pointing to the ground stating 'here'.

"Does that mean I can sleep in your class tomorrow?" I asked with fake curiosity.

His face was turning a lovely shade of red, that complemented his black glasses well. "You well not sleep in any of my classes, understood?"

"Yes, sir?" I stated mock saluting him. He huffed and turned back to the front. I grabbed Jasper's pencil and threw at Mr. Aidan's back. He froze than turned around slowly like some sort of creeper.

"Who. Through. The. Pencil?" He demanded in a 'deadly' voice, I saw the humans shrink back in fear, I on the other hand along with Jasper were stifling our laughter. "YOU!" he shouted pointing at me.

"ME?" I asked innocently back pointing to myself.

"You threw it didn't you?"

"Now, now, no need to jump to conclusions I sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this." I said holding my hands up in mock surrender like Edward had done earlier.

His face turned that lovely shade of red again as he stomped over to us. I was sure I felt my chair shaking as he made his way over to us. "Ms. Swan, did you or did you not throw this pencil at me?" He waved said pencil in my face.

I looked at it critically. "I'm not sure, let me see it." I grabbed the pencil out of his hand. "Hmm,. It's not my pencil." I stated giving it back to him.

"I never asked if it was your pencil, I asked if you threw it at me."

"Now, why would I go wasting a perfectly good pencil on something as silly and immature as throwing at you?" I raised my eyebrow.

He started shaking in his anger and if I hadn't known better I would have said his brain had just spontaneously combust. "Detention, Ms. Swan. I'll see you after school today."

"I can't, I have to go for a manicure at four o'clock." I lied.

He looked at me with a glare. "Look, little missy, you will, be here after class or I can promise you, you won't see the light of day again you'll be in here so much."

I stared at him in mock shock. "Wait, wait, back up for a second, so what you're telling me is that the sun actually does come out in this town?" Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing.

Mr. Aidan glared at Jasper. "Oh good, looks like Mr. Hale will be joining you after school, today and tomorrow, for detention, Ms. Swan."

I smiled. "Fine by me." I high fived Jasper and then the bell rang. Jasper and I walked out of the class laughing our asses off.

The rest of the morning wasn't quite as fun as annoying Mr. Aidan. I had trigonometry with Rose and we bugged Mrs. Winderson. I had Independent Studies with Alice and Jasper. Then, I had Music with just Alice. Lunch was going to a blast if I had anything to say about it. I don't know what it was, but something about high schools always brought out my devilish child side

I walked into the cafeteria and smirked . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay, there's another chapter. I would like to say I actually did have an experience like Bella did in this chapter, but it was an accident. I threw the pencil and it hit my teacher in the back of the head, she thought I did it on purpose and I got in big trouble, but I hated her anyway so it wasn't a big deal.**

**When I was in kindergarten I went up to my teacher and called her fat to her face and she looked at me and I quote 'I am not fat I am pleasantly plump.' I still laugh about that.**

**Anyway so I wanna hear your past school experiences. Ever accidently dumped food on someone?**

**Review and tell me R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Never Over 1**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**P.S. I have laid out the plan for the rest of the story, but I would love to hear what you guys think. If you think I should kill or get rid of a character review and tell me, who do you hate in this story, who do you love?**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

"_Yes, sir?" I stated mock saluting him. He huffed and turned back to the front. I grabbed Jasper's pencil and threw at Mr. Aidan's back. He froze than turned around slowly like some sort of creeper._

"_Who. Through. The. Pencil?" He demanded in a 'deadly' voice, I saw the humans shrink back in fear, I on the other hand along with Jasper were stifling our laughter. "YOU!" he shouted pointing at me._

"_ME?" I asked innocently back pointing to myself._

"_You threw it didn't you?"_

"_Now, now, no need to jump to conclusions I sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this." I said holding my hands up in mock surrender like Edward had done earlier._

_His face turned that lovely shade of red again as he stomped over to us. I was sure I felt my chair shaking as he made his way over to us. "Ms. Swan, did you or did you not throw this pencil at me?" He waved said pencil in my face._

_I looked at it critically. "I'm not sure, let me see it." I grabbed the pencil out of his hand. "Hmm,. It's not my pencil." I stated giving it back to him._

"_I never asked if it was your pencil, I asked if you threw it at me."_

"_Now, why would I go wasting a perfectly good pencil on something as silly and immature as throwing at you?" I raised my eyebrow._

_He started shaking in his anger and if I hadn't known better I would have said his brain had just spontaneously combust. "Detention, Ms. Swan. I'll see you after school today."_

"_I can't, I have to go for a manicure at four o'clock." I lied._

_He looked at me with a glare. "Look, little missy, you will, be here after class or I can promise you, you won't see the light of day again you'll be in here so much."_

_I stared at him in mock shock. "Wait, wait, back up for a second, so what you're telling me is that the sun actually does come out in this town?" Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing._

_Mr. Aidan glared at Jasper. "Oh good, looks like Mr. Hale will be joining you after school, today and tomorrow, for detention, Ms. Swan."_

_I smiled. "Fine by me." I high fived Jasper and then the bell rang. Jasper and I walked out of the class laughing our asses off._

_The rest of the morning wasn't quite as fun as annoying Mr. Aidan. I had trigonometry with Rose and we bugged Mrs. Winderson. I had Independent Studies with Alice and Jasper. Then, I had Music with just Alice. Lunch was going to a blast if I had anything to say about it. I don't know what it was, but something about high schools always brought out my devilish child side_

_I walked into the cafeteria and smirked . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Chapter 11 (BPOV)

I walked over to the table that Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose and Edward were sitting at. They had plates full of food, but nothing was touched, well, except for Emmett's plate. It looked like he mashed all of the foods together and tried making a mountain with it. I sat down a grabbed the apple off Edward's tray.

"Hey, what's up my fellow high schoolers?" I asked taking a large bite of my apple-well, Edward's apple, but either way I was the one eating it.

"Nothing, but I have a question for you Bella and I would like a honest answer, okay?" Jasper asked turning to me.

I nodded. "Well, as long as you don't ask about anything too drastic, I think I can give you an answer. So what is it that you would like to know?" I waved my apple in his direction and laughed when he shrunk away.

"As you know, I can read people's emotions." I nodded. "Well you confuse the heck out of me. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but when we first met you, you were cautious, that's understandable. When you came back from La Push, you were sad and excited, kind of like a child during Christmas, sad it's over, but happy with what they got. Today, though, today your excitement was exactly like a little child." I waited for to get to the actual point and question. "I am just curious how you can be so old and yet so childish." He said sheepishly, like he didn't want to offend me.

I smiled warmly at him and giggled a little. "You have nothing to worry about, Jasper, you did not offend me. To answer your question, you have to see it from my point of view. Three thousand years I have lived on this planet, I have visited almost every on it and have seen things that none of you could possibly imagine. I act 'childish' because children are innocent. They do not have to worry about the next big thing or if they are late to work. I guess what I am trying to tell you, is that I act like a kid because it makes me feel-"

"Young?" Emmett, through in rudely. I glared at him. I grabbed Edward's water bottle and chucked it at the big lug.

"I guess you could say it makes me feel young, but do any of you remember when you were a kid and your parents told you that you could do something, like stay up late, because your older?" They all nodded, apart from Alice anyway. "Well, I always loved the freedom of being a kid. As you know my child hood was not a normal one obviously and not just because of what I am. Being a kid or teen, now makes me feel that same freedom." I shrugged.

Jasper nodded in understanding. There was an awkward pause, before Alice decided now was a good time to try and convince me to play Bella Barbie. "Can't pixie, I have a date with Jasper after school." I said not really thinking about what I had just said.

"Bella! Not like that Alice she threw a pencil at the teacher and they started arguing , she got detention." HE said his hands up in mock surrender.

"Really, so why are you staying with her?" Rose asked looking over at Jasper.

"He started laughing his ass off." I stated smiling at Jasper. Jasper in turn looked down.

"Wait, so for the first time in over a decade one of got a detention and it didn't involve me?" Emmett asked a little hurt that we didn't think of letting him join in our fun.

"Sorry, Emmy, but you were just to slow to join us." I shrugged.

"Fine, but I bet I can get myself a detention by the end of the day." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal." I grabbed his hand and smirked at him. Edward was laughing and shaking his head. "What's so funny, Copper head?"

"You guys act like humans sometimes." He laughed again. I looked over at Emmett and we both smirked. I blocked Emmett's mind from Edward and started a conversation between him and me.

_Any idea's how to get Edward back? _Emmett asked.

_I have an idea, one I say 'now' throw your apple at Edward, _I watched as he nodded.

I looked over at Edward and smirked at him. "What the hell are you two up to, and why are you blocking Emmett's mind from me Bella?" Edward asked, staring at me with such intensity I almost cracked and told him, almost.

I just kept smiling at him for a few minutes. "Now." I said and both me and Edward threw our apples at Edward. My half eaten apple hit him in the neck, but Emmett missed because Edward was fast enough to dodge it. I watched as the apple went flying across the room and hit a blond girl in the back of the head.

"Aghh." Shrieked the blond standing up. When she turned around I noticed how fake she looked; fake nose, fake cheeks, and definitely fake boobs. She was wearing a shirt that was way to small and a skirt that I was almost certain that if she bent over nothing would be covering her butt.

She looked over at our table and her eyes narrowed. She started stalking over to us with a bunch of other girls trailing behind. There was a brunette and another fake blond, both with fake faces like their leader.

She was walking in three inches heels and could see her stumbling slightly as she started to pick up the pace to get to us. "What the fuck?" She shrieked. I was starting to think her voice was permanently stuck on a very high annoying octave.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said before anybody else could talk.

"That caveman over there threw his apple at me, and who the fuck are you?" She asked trying her best to give me a death glare.

"I happen to be the caveman's cousin, Bella, and I don't like it when people call my family names, so I suggest you leave now before I hurt you." I said in a calm voice. I didn't have to have Jasper's powers to know I had frightened her.

She looked like she wanted to step back, but didn't want to look like a chicken in front of her posy. "Well, Bella, If you're so close to your family, why did they ditch you hear in this god for sake hell hole?" She smirked at me.

I heard a gasp come from the rest of my table. I stood up and tried my best to repress the power I wanted to use on her. A little electric shock never hurt anybody now did it? I put that thought aside. "Why I am here is none of your concern Blondie, but what is your concern is making sure you watch your back, or else." I said and let a little bit of the power and anger I felt leek into my eyes.

I saw her visible shiver, but once again she didn't back down. This girl was really starting to get on my nerves. She let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, well, like what can you do to me?"

I decided instead of physically hurting her I would do what I do best, destroy outfits. "I don't know, maybe this." I took Alice's spaghetti and dumped onto her head.

I would have done more, but the principle came into the cafeteria and started yelling. "Who started it?" He asked after he was able to calm Tanya down, I learnt that was her name, and apparently she was the queen of the school with a thing for Edward.

I pointed at Tanya. "It wasn't me, it was your cousin, Emmett." The principle sighed.

"Emmett, detention after school today, and don't try and skip or I'll call your parents, understood?" Emmett nodded, but I could see the happiness and excitement in his eyes. Af6ter everything settled back down Emmett started bragging about getting a detention.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Emmett may have gotten a detention, but Jasper and I have a detention with Mr. Aidan, so we will be on the other side of the school, while Emmett gets to hang out in the principal's office." I smirked at him. He frowned and cursed under his breath.

**I'm done with this chapter so here you go, enjoy.**

**R & R PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Never Over 12**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**P.S. I have laid out the plan for the rest of the story, but I would love to hear what you guys think. If you think I should kill or get rid of a character review and tell me, who do you hate in this story, who do you love?**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

_I saw her visible shiver, but once again she didn't back down. This girl was really starting to get on my nerves. She let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, well, like what can you do to me?"_

_I decided instead of physically hurting her I would do what I do best, destroy outfits. "I don't know, maybe this." I took Alice's spaghetti and dumped onto her head._

_I would have done more, but the principle came into the cafeteria and started yelling. "Who started it?" He asked after he was able to calm Tanya down, I learnt that was her name, and apparently she was the queen of the school with a thing for Edward._

_I pointed at Tanya. "It wasn't me; it was your cousin, Emmett." The principle sighed._

"_Emmett, detention after school today, and don't try and skip or I'll call your parents, understood?" Emmett nodded, but I could see the happiness and excitement in his eyes. Af6ter everything settled back down Emmett started bragging about getting a detention._

_I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Edward asked looking confused._

"_Emmett may have gotten a detention, but Jasper and I have a detention with Mr. Aidan, so we will be on the other side of the school, while Emmett gets to hang out in the principal's office." I smirked at him. He frowned and cursed under his breath._

Chapter 12 (EPOV)

We all laughed at Emmett as he continued to pout. I shook my head again and looked over at Bella through the corner of my eye. She was as always magnificent I had never seen someone so strong, brave, courageous and yet so beautiful.

I watched her throw her head back in laughter and smile brightly over at Bella. I smiled unconsciously I was glad she was finally at least a little happy. Every time I think about how much pain she has been in or how many awful things she has seen I just want to wrap my arms around her tiny frame and keep her close; protecting her from everything else.

Bella looked over at me questionably, "Well, what do you say?" She said, with some irritation in her voice.

I shook my head slightly to clear it. "Pardon Me?" I said lamely.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I said Biology is about to start, do you want to start walking to class with me?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

I cleared my throat and noticed Jasper looking at me from across the table with a weird expression on his face. I stood up while grabbing my tray still piled high with food. "Sure."

Bella stood also and followed me to the garbage can to dump all that disgusting food. We started walking to Biology just enjoying each other's presence. We were far enough apart that the humans wouldn't think anything of it, but we were close enough that when my arm swung back and forth it brushed against her shoulder.

We walked into the Biology room and I walked to my desk near the back of the room. I was the only one without a lab partner, not that I actually needed one, but I would not mind working with Bella. I heard her talking to Mr. Banner about signing a slip and he told her to come sit beside me. She smiled brightly at me and sat down.

"So what is the best way to annoy, Mr. Banner?" Bella leaned over and asked keeping her eyes forward.

"I don't know, I have never really tried to annoy him." I shrugged.

"Oh well, no fun in this class I guess." She shrugged and started doodling. I glanced every so often at her drawing it. It was of phoenix emerging from flames, but it looked like the fire was a part of him. He had a deep black eye and was soaring upwards towards a circle of light. The flames looked as though they had already engulfed the bottom half of the page. She colored the background a shade of black except for the circle of light near the top of the page.

I was amazed and soon realized my mouth had fallen open slightly. I heard Bella's tinkling laugh and looked up at her. "Live as long as I have and you learn to do quite a few things." She smiled warmly at me and I returned the gesture. I hadn't realized that I had been watching her draw for all of the class. I looked at the clock and saw that there was only five minutes left in class.

"Okay, class I have to go early today so, take this time for yourselves." Mr. Banner announced grabbing his bag and walking out of the room while checking his wrist watch.

I looked back at Bella, she was adding finishing touches to her drawing, I watched entranced as she drew the phoenix like it was right in front of her and fire was all around us. She smiled and drew her initials on the bottom right hand corner. She looked at me. "Here, you can keep it, I have thousands just like it, and maybe it will help you remember me when I am not around." Her eyes flashed with pain and sadness, but before I could question what was wrong it was gone and replaced with her usual bright brown eyes.

I nodded and took the picture from her; I made a mental note to pick up a picture frame sometime this week for it. "Thank you; it truly is a magnificent piece of art." I told her honestly.

"Thank you, I have always found something powerful in a phoenix rising from the flames." She stared past me as if she was actually watching the phoenix emerge from the classroom floor and into the room. The bell went bringing us back from our own little world. "Yeah, I have gym next." Bella fake whooped and smiled sarcastically.

I laughed. "Oh come on it won't be that bad, I mean you have Emmett in your gym class." I tried to cheer her up, but she looked anything but happy.

She raised her eyebrows. "IS that supposed to be reassuring because it is not very reassuring, in fact it could be one of the least reassuring things I have heard all day." She said in a serious tone, before breaking out in a breath taking smile. I felt my breathe hitch and I had to force myself to smile and laugh at the right moment.

EMPOV

I frowned; how had I not noticed Bella trick me? I am the prank and/or trick master, why did I not see it? I frowned again before I felt something hit me in the back of the head, not enough to hurt, so I ruled out any possibility it was my Rosie even though she was sitting in the desk next to me. I looked up and saw Mrs. Julie glaring at me through her thick black rimmed glasses. Her eyes looked literally twice their normal size.

"Pay attention, Mr. Cullen." I was currently sitting in my Chemistry class. I looked around and noticed that I was one of the few that were actually still awake, then again I can't but, the point is still the same.

I raised my eyebrows at Mrs. Julie and gave a pointed look around the classroom, showing how nobody else was listening to what came out of her mouth. As she turned back to walk back to the front of the classroom I made a face at her back. I felt a harder slap hit the back of my head obviously Rose. "Ow, Rose, why did you hit me?" I pouted at her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "For being a goofball." I stuck my tongue out at her like the immature vampire I am. She proceeded to hit me again, but not before Mrs. Julie turned around. Mrs. Julie's face turned beat red and she walked over to the front desks glaring at me and my Rosie. I bit back a growl, she may have been a human, but she was threatening my Rosie, even if she couldn't hurt her.

"Ms. Hale, do you think you could, hmm, I don't know,_ refrain_ from beating your all too immature boyfriend in my class. I don't know what your parents allow in their house, but this is school and I will not have you displaying your affection in front of the class." _She got all that from Rosie hitting me?_ I asked myself, biting back my smile. Rosie had a stunned look on her face and was staring wide eyed at Mrs. Julie. "Now, I will see you after school today, Ms. Hale, and you Mr. Cullen will see me tomorrow after school since you have already gotten yourself a detention with the principal."

She was going to say more, but the bell rang and the students started walking out of the class room, well apart from the kid who had fallen asleep in the back and was mumbling something about skipping with pink a blue polka-dotted trolls.

I walked over to Rosie and smiled sheepishly. She looked angry and I knew she was pissed at me for getting her in trouble. "Sorry, I did not mean for that to happen, but you should not have hit me." I said whispering the last part.

She heard me and slapped me upside the head again. "Ms. Hale it seems you would like to join me and Mr. Cullen for a detention tomorrow." Mrs. Julie stated walking back into the room. I laughed quietly, and rose glared at me.

I practically ran-human speed, anyway-out of the room before she got us in more trouble. I jogged to the gym and smiled brightly when I saw Bella talking to the gym teacher. This would be fun, I smiled evilly.

Unfortunately Bella was able to get out of gym; she sure knew how to suck the fun of things. I laughed at my lame joke. "Suck." I laughed again after mumbling it out loud, it just sounded so funny. The rest of the day passed by slowly, last period was smooth and I was laying low so as not to get in more trouble.

Next thing I knew I was sitting in the principal's office and he was talking to me about not being so irresponsible and how I had my whole life ahead of me. I was seriously starting to wonder if what the teachers were seeing were the same things I was.

JPOV

I walked into Mr. Aidan's class and sat down in the desk by Bella. She was smiling at something and I felt waves of happiness radiating from her. "What are you so happy about?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Wait for it . . . . . . . Now." She pointed at the door and in walked Alice and Edward.

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. Bella laughed at my expression. "Alice, Edward, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I had history last today and I 'accidentally' knocked Mr. Aidan's computer off his desk. It still works, but he was pissed and gave me detention for today and tomorrow." Edward said smiling and only looking at Bella.

"And what about you, darlin'?" I asked bring out my southern accent, I knew she loved it.

Alice smiled and walked over to me pecking my lips. When she pulled back she shrugged. "Well, Bella, Edward and you got detention with Mr. Aidan and Emmett has the one with the principal and Rose has a detention with Mrs. Julie for slapping Emmett upside the head for being an idiot. I felt left out so I started screaming randomly in class and got myself a detention." She smiled proud of her actions.

I smiled and laughed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto my lap. "Now, now, darlin' you shouldn't be yelling in class." I blew in her ear and she giggled. I smiled and bent down kissing her lips gently. When I pulled back up I saw Bella and Edward talking animatedly about something to low for even my ears to hear. I did take in the fact they were leaning into each other and how their chairs were 'magically' getting closer. I smiled.

**Okay I am done with this chapter. This chapter may seem like a lot of fluff, but it actually has some very important fore-shadowing pieces. ;)**

**Anyway on the side of this story and my other story 'the past that made me' I have another story in the making-actually more like ten, but oh well. I don't know if I should continue it or not, but I want to give you the summary and do you think because guys are such nice folk, you could review my story and the summary ****It's an Alice Jasper story. . . . . . . . . . **

Jasper is a seventeen year old that has a heart condition called 'cardiomyopathy', but he also has a rare blood type making it hard to find a match. He is the twin brother of Edward. Strange things start to happen after Jasper get's a new heart.

**So, what do you think, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella will all be in the story, but I want to know if it would be something worth writing.**

**Anyway R & R PLEASE **


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Never Over 13**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**P.S. I have laid out the plan for the rest of the story, but I would love to hear what you guys think. If you think I should kill or get rid of a character review and tell me, who do you hate in this story, who do you love?**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

I walked into Mr. Aidan's class and sat down in the desk by Bella. She was smiling at something and I felt waves of happiness radiating from her. "What are you so happy about?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Wait for it . . . . . . . Now." She pointed at the door and in walked Alice and Edward.

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. Bella laughed at my expression. "Alice, Edward, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I had history last today and I 'accidentally' knocked Mr. Aidan's computer off his desk. It still works, but he was pissed and gave me detention for today and tomorrow." Edward said smiling and only looking at Bella.

"And what about you, darlin'?" I asked bring out my southern accent, I knew she loved it.

Alice smiled and walked over to me pecking my lips. When she pulled back she shrugged. "Well, Bella, Edward and you got detention with Mr. Aidan and Emmett has the one with the principal and Rose has a detention with Mrs. Julie for slapping Emmett upside the head for being an idiot. I felt left out so I started screaming randomly in class and got myself a detention." She smiled proud of her actions.

I smiled and laughed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto my lap. "Now, now, darlin' you shouldn't be yelling in class." I blew in her ear and she giggled. I smiled and bent down kissing her lips gently. When I pulled back up I saw Bella and Edward talking animatedly about something to low for even my ears to hear. I did take in the fact they were leaning into each other and how their chairs were 'magically' getting closer. I smiled.

Chapter 13 (EPOV)

Edward sat down beside me and smiled sweetly at me. _God, Edward, is gorgeous, smart and sweet . . . . . . . . _ Hmm, wonder where all that came from, oh well, it was all true. "Hello, Edward." I said smiling brightly.

"Hello, Bella, pleasure to see you again so soon." He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I agree, it has been way too long. What has it been so far now two hours?" I laughed.

"Oh I would have to say at least two and a half." Edward laughed with me. I slowly pulled my chair closer to him. "So how was gym class?"

"Hmm, oh, I would not know. I did not attend class." I shrugged pulling out some paper and a pencil to draw on.

Edward laughed again and I looked up at him curiously. "Tsk, tsk, Bella, first day and already your skipping class."

I looked down slightly embarrassed. "It is not like that."

"So tell me what it is like." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged again and began drawing randomly. "After three thousand years of running at in-human speed that I find quite hard to settle for anything slower than a human sprint." I giggled remembering Emmett's pout when he saw that I did not have to do gym.

"Ah, yeah I hate gym also, though I must admit, it is enjoyably hitting a ball onto an unsuspecting human." I laughed and smacked his arm.

"Edward, if I remember correctly you were a humans at one point or another." I laughed at him.

"Yes, but that was different."

"How so?" I asked giving him a pointed look.

"I was raised in different times, and I was taught manners and respect for my elders as were you I suspect." He rolled his eyes at me.

I looked up the clock on the wall and saw we still had another thirty minutes of detention. Mr. Aidan was sitting at his desk smiling a creepy smile while looking at his computer screen. Alice was still sitting on Jasper's lap, but they were just staring at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. I felt sad for a moment. I had wished for to find the love of my life. He would be tall and brave, with no hesitation in standing up for me. I pictured him as the kind of man that was enough to understand my caution of the new age, but not old enough to hate it when I want to try new things like sky diving or cliff diving.

"Okay Edward, you win this round, but I warn you, I am not that easy to beat." I realized my hand was still drawing on the paper and I looked down. It was a family portrait, but it was different. We were all standing in front of the Cullen house. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme's waist and his head was on her shoulder, they were standing on the porch with love in their warm golden eyes.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap as he sat crossed legged on the grass. I could see a few of Jasper's scars in the picture. Once again love and awe were set in their golden eyes. Emmett was standing of to the side with a slight pout on his face, but his eyes were glowing with happiness. Rose was near the center of the picture with happiness and love radiating from her.

Edward was standing beside me on the grass. We had large smiles on our faces and we had love, happiness and every other wonderful emotion in our eyes. I could see I had tears in my eyes and Edward's were watering slightly. But the most amazing and strange thing about the picture were the two small babies playing in the grass.

There was a boy and a girl. They both looked like small one year olds. The girl's hair was blowing in the wind slightly and she had a grin on her face, but had no teeth in her small mouth. She was reaching out for Rose, as if asking for help with something. The boy had short messy hair, he was smiling over at Jasper and in the air between the child and Jasper was a small ball of something. I could not tell what it the ball was made off, but it was obviously directed at Jasper.

In all we were all smiling and just happy watching the two small babies, but something in the sky drew my attention up. It was a bird, but it was much larger than an eagle or even a condor, but it looked powerful. I stared at for second before looking back down at the babies. They were for lack of a better word adorable.

I glanced at Edward and saw that he was still looking over at Jasper and Alice. I quickly grabbed the picture and put it in my scrap book; I would have to find out what it means later. I looked at the clock again and saw our detention was over in a few minutes. Mr. Aidan closed down whatever it was that he was looking at on his computer and stood up. He looked at Alice and Jasper.

"Ms. Cullen please, remove yourself from Mr. Hale's lap. This is a classroom not a strip club." Alice glared at Mr. Aidan, but moved to the seat next to Jasper. Jasper let out a small growl, but only someone with super hearing could hear. I wanted to laugh and growl at him for being such a jerk to my god daughter.

I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Mr. Aidan. I decided to tune into his thoughts._ . . . . . . Besides if this were a strip club, you'd be sitting on my lap, not his. _Mr. Aidan glanced over at me, with a glare, but even a moron could see the lust in his eyes. _And you, you'd be . . . . . . . . . . _ I quickly tuned his thoughts out, before I had to see anything to disgusting. I heard Edward Growl slightly louder than Jasper had. Mr. Aidan still didn't hear it though, but he gave me a creepy grin, and I shuddered slightly.

"Okay, it's time for all of you to get out of my class, so if you would grab your belongings and leave." Man, I wonder what would happen, if he just mysteriously, disappeared in the middle of the night, jackass.

Alice looked over at me wide eyed. "You wouldn't."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "One more word out of his mouth or thoughts, I will." I stated matter-of-factly.

"She giggled slightly, Jasper and Edward were staring at us curiously. We grabbed all our 'belongings' and vacated Mr. Aidan's classroom before he could grab one of us girls and had his way with us, nasty creeper.

"SO care to tell me what had Alice so proud of you?" Jasper asked looking at me.

I gave him an innocent smile, but Alice was the one to answer. "Let's just say I had a vision of Mr. Aidan mysteriously disappearing from his house in the middle of the night, and tomorrow a new nice teacher was in charge of his class." She giggled slightly.

Edward and Jasper were staring at me wide eyed. "I wasn't actually gonna kill, just, I don't know send him to Antarctica or some other cold place." I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

We made it to the Volvo through our laughter and saw Emmett and Rose making out leaning on the hood of the car. "MY CAR!" Edward yelled running over and pushing them off the hood. He started wiping at the hood with a hankie he found in his pocket. Emmett and Rose had landed on the ground with a loud thud. The quickly stood up and started wiping the dirt off there clothes.

I laughed. "So how was your detention?"

Emmett pouted. "Mr. All-high-and-Mighty gave me a lecture that I shouldn't waste my life away and had to start working hard or I am going to miss out on things. For Pete's sake it was an apple, I didn't go up to her stab her, not that I wouldn't mind sometimes, but come on it was an apple." Emmett continued his rant. I turned to Rose.

"Mrs. Julie kept staring at me through her glasses, it was creepy and I think she has some sort of psychotic disease with the way she was looking at me." Rose visibly shuddered, I laughed slightly. Edward was still polishing his car as Jasper and Alice got in. Emmett jumped into the car making more rude comments and Edward smacked him while getting into his car. As Rose started heading to the car I grabbed her wrist.

"Actually, Rose do you think, you and I could have a talk?" I asked hopefully.

"Rose eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "Sure."

We walked into the forest across the street and started running. We stopped a few minutes later when we broke through the trees into the clearing that I first talked to the Cullen's and La Push pack. Rose looked at me.

"So . . . . . . . What do you want to talk about?" She asked carefully.

Might as well get out in the open . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Why do you hate me so much?"

Rose looked shocked. "I do _not_ hate you."

I put my hands on my hips and gave her a pointed look. "Rosalie, today is the first day since I met you that haven't glared at me."

"I didn't hate then either, Bella, I was just upset. You were born like this, your mother was a vampire that could have children. All I ever wanted were children. I loved Emmett with everything I have, but I want a child, one that would have my and Emmett's attitude. I feel like I can't give him everything because I can't give him children." She dry sobbed quietly.

"Rose, my mother didn't want children, granted she loved me very much, but she never wanted kids. She told me how she was always terrified and when she was turned she was happy that she wouldn't have to worry about watching a child. When she met my father though all her opinions changed. She wanted to give him everything including children. She was sad for years and then she found out she had a power and that was to give birth to children."

"IS that supposed to cheer me up?" Rose sniffled.

I giggled. "Rose, I'm saying everything works out in the end just wait and see." My mind wandered back to the picture I drew.

Rose ran over and grabbed me in a hug. We talked for a few more hours about her insecurities and what she wished for in life. We decided to hunt a little before heading back to the house. I walked into the house and rose ran up to her and Emmett's room. I smiled and walked to Edward's room. I could hear the soft notes of Claire De Lune coming from his room and my smile grew.

I knocked before entering the room. Edward looked up from his spot on the leather couch. "Hey, how was your talk with Rose?"

"Productive." I walked over and sat on the floor by the couch. My hand instinctively went straight to Edward's hair and started stroking through it. I pulled on the roots lightly and he groaned slightly. I smiled. We sat and listened to music for a few hours before I decided I wanted to tell Edward how I really felt about him.

"Bella-"

"Edward-"

We laughed nervously. "You go first." I said smiling up at him.

"Okay, well, um, I want to tell you something and I completely understand if you don't agree, but I feel like you should know how I truly feel about you." I nodded. "I love you." He blurted it out and then looked down as if waiting for me to reject him.

"I love you, too." I whispered. His head snapped back up to mine. I large smile spread across our faces.

"God, I have been having a huge panic attack ever since I realized I loved you. Freaking out that if I told you, you would reject me." Edward said like he was admitting a weakness.

I giggled. "Jeeze, and here I thought Rose was insecure." I laughed again, but this time I saw Edward smirk.

"You shouldn't say those things to someone you love Bella." He smirked again before jumping and pinning me to the ground. I laughed and looked up at him. My laugh was cut short as I made eye contact with him. He was so beautiful. I leaned forward, our lips were an inch apart . . . . . . .

**There you go another chapter. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but I thought I updated this story so I updated my other story, when reality I had updated that story and not this one, wow, that made little sense, oh well.**

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_

_**R&R**_


	14. Chapter 14

**It's Never Over 14**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**P.S. I have laid out the plan for the rest of the story, but I would love to hear what you guys think. If you think I should kill or get rid of a character review and tell me, who do you hate in this story, who do you love?**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

_I knocked before entering the room. Edward looked up from his spot on the leather couch. "Hey, how was your talk with Rose?"_

"_Productive." I walked over and sat on the floor by the couch. My hand instinctively went straight to Edward's hair and started stroking through it. I pulled on the roots lightly and he groaned slightly. I smiled. We sat and listened to music for a few hours before I decided I wanted to tell Edward how I really felt about him._

"_Bella-"_

"_Edward-"_

_We laughed nervously. "You go first." I said smiling up at him._

"_Okay, well, um, I want to tell you something and I completely understand if you don't agree, but I feel like you should know how I truly feel about you." I nodded. "I love you." He blurted it out and then looked down as if waiting for me to reject him._

"_I love you, too." I whispered. His head snapped back up to mine. I large smile spread across our faces._

"_God, I have been having a huge panic attack ever since I realized I loved you. Freaking out that if I told you, you would reject me." Edward said like he was admitting a weakness._

_I giggled. "Jeeze, and here I thought Rose was insecure." I laughed again, but this time I saw Edward smirk._

"_You shouldn't say those things to someone you love Bella." He smirked again before jumping and pinning me to the ground. I laughed and looked up at him. My laugh was cut short as I made eye contact with him. He was so beautiful. I leaned forward, our lips were an inch apart . . . . . . ._

Chapter 14 (EPOV)

My lips were an inch away from hers. I leaned down a little further. My nose slightly brushed against hers as I leaned even closer. Just as my lips about to touch hers I heard a high pitched scream come from downstairs. My eyes widened and I looked at Bella; hers had widened also, but she was looking towards the door. Before I knew it both Bella and I were racing down the stairs and into the living room, where the scream had come from. "What happened?" I asked looking around for any intruding vampires and found nothing.

I looked over and saw Alice bouncing up and down with a shit eating grin on her face. Jasper was restraining her by his hands on her shoulders. "Bella can you help me, she is going into happy overload." Jasper said through gritted teeth. I could feel her happiness through his thoughts and all I can is wow. I doubt I had ever seen her so happy.

Bella nodded and walked over to Alice. Before, Bella or Jasper could do anything though Alice had started hugging Bella. Bella's eyes widened. "What is going on, Alice?"

Alice looked overly excited. "You found your mate!" She screamed.

My anger rose. "You screamed because Bella and I got together? Oh, and just to tell you, you interrupted us . . . . . . . . . . again." I could feel my anger getting the best of me. Alice looked down like a scolded puppy and walked over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him. Jasper glared at me.

"Edward that wasn't nice, apologize." Bella demanded glaring at me.

"Are you serious? I won't apologize for stating the truth." I defended myself.

"NOW!" I could hear the power in her voice and I immediately apologized to Alice. Alice just smiled, hugged me and whispered so quietly no one else heard, but me.

"That's what you get when you mess with me, mister." She pulled back and I glared at her.

I felt Bella wrap her arms around my waist and lay her head on my chest. I smiled unconsciously and started stroking her hair and drawing circles on her back. I felt her shiver and smirked knowing I was the cause. I leaned down so my lips were beside her ear. "Shall we go for a hunt?"

She shivered again and nodded. She leaned forward, so her lips were by my ear. "Would you be upset if we go for the whole weekend?" I shivered thinking of her lying under the moon. The moonlights rays reflecting off her skin.

"It isn't a problem for me, when shall we go?" I asked.

Bella pursed her lips. "How about now?" I nodded and we left a note telling Esme and Carlisle we would be back Monday morning.

Jasper and Alice had already gone upstairs and I could faintly hear them talking about a wedding. I shrugged and continued running beside my Bella. We ran for a few hours before stopping and actually started hunting. I watched Bella as she transformed into her wolf form and started preying on a mountain lion that had been sitting behind a bush preparing himself for a hunt.

I caught three deer's and a mountain lion before I was fully satisfied. Bella was currently finishing a large grizzly. I could not fight the smile threatening my lips. She was gorgeous. I had not noticed it before, but when she walks into the sunlight her fur gives of a minor sparkle. It looked amazing with her fur.

After she finished hunting I could not stop myself from pulling her against my chest and kissing her deeply. She tasted so sweet and smelt of field berries. Her scent filled my nostrils and clouded my thinking process. It was all her, nothing else. No worries or anger, just her and I.

We decided to stay the night in a small cave we found on our way to where we had hunted. Bella and I lay in each other's arms almost all night long, kissing every once in a while. We did nothing but talk. It was amazing though, none the less. She told me more about her life and in turn I told her about my parents and past life.

Seeing as Bella was only half vampire she still slept, well a form of sleep. It was like a mini hibernation, she just closed her eyes and the rest of her body basically shut down. Her heart still beat, but she was as still as stone.

I kissed her forehead gently and started humming her lullaby while looking up at the stars through the mouth of the cave.

**This chapter seemed a little rushed, but I had to get it up. My sister likes the canon pairing Asper, guess which couple that is? It's true; she kept trying to get my plot and kept saying no, so she said. "It's Asper's, isn't it?" I fell of the couch laughing. By the way she's twenty, but a complete Nut Burger though**

**P.S. I will not be writing or updating for a while because my friend Buckle, is going in for heart surgery and I want to be there for her. Sorry guys, but she needs me **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Never Over 15**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my new friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and my other friend and big bro.**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

_I caught three deer's and a mountain lion before I was fully satisfied. Bella was currently finishing a large grizzly. I could not fight the smile threatening my lips. She was gorgeous. I had not noticed it before, but when she walks into the sunlight her fur gives of a minor sparkle. It looked amazing with her fur._

_After she finished hunting I could not stop myself from pulling her against my chest and kissing her deeply. She tasted so sweet and smelt of field berries. Her scent filled my nostrils and clouded my thinking process. It was all her, nothing else. No worries or anger, just her and I._

_We decided to stay the night in a small cave we found on our way to where we had hunted. Bella and I lay in each other's arms almost all night long, kissing every once in a while. We did nothing but talk. It was amazing though, none the less. She told me more about her life and in turn I told her about my parents and past life._

_Seeing as Bella was only half vampire she still slept, well a form of sleep. It was like a mini hibernation, she just closed her eyes and the rest of her body basically shut down. Her heart still beat, but she was as still as stone._

_I kissed her forehead gently and started humming her lullaby while looking up at the stars through the mouth of the cave._

Chapter 15 (BPOV)

I blinked a few times to clear my vision. At first I couldn't figure out where I was and then it all came back to me. I sat up and looked behind me to see Edward smiling lovingly at me. I smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Morning, love." He said causing his cool breath to fan across my face. I blinked to clear my head.

"Morning, how are you?" I asked being polite.

"Perfect, and you, love?" He reached forward and put a stray hair behind my ear and smiled at me again.

"Amazing, thank you for asking. Do you think we could just go swimming or for a hike?" I asked eyeing his reaction.

"I think a hike sounds good." He stood up and offered me his hand and I took it. I started cleaning myself off and Edward did the same.

We started walking at a human pace enjoying each other's company, and basking in the morning glow. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin warming me while Edward's cold body cooled me down. We walked for another six or seven miles before he broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

I looked at him and smiled warmly at him. "Just remembering the past and that it should be left in the past."

"Care to elaborate?" He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

I shrugged. "You know, when I was nine, my dad decided he wanted to take me on one of his vampire hunting trips. My mom never approved, but never stopped him because he was doing it to protect his people. I remember him taking me to these beautiful mountains covered in snow. I had never seen so much white. The ground was only covered in a thin layer and ice had formed on all the tree branches. The light would catch on the ice and reflect the rainbow onto the ground; it looked like millions of diamonds had been created in the snow.

"It was on our second day out that we even came across a vampire scent. My dad shifted into his wolf form and told me to do the same; I did as I was told. I remembering running for hours looking for the vampires, but not one came out. Finally my dad said we could rest. He built a fire and stood guard as I slept. It was early in the morning when I heard tree branches snapping behind me. I jumped up and looked around, but my father wasn't there. It was as if he had left me just like that. I had little time to think about because soon after two vampires stepped out of the trees.

"A male and a female. They were gorgeous; I remember as soon as the sunlight hit their skin, I thought of the beautiful snow I had seen. That thought made me hesitate and one of the vampires jumped. He never reached me because my father jumped from behind the trees and ripped his head off, the female screeched and tried to attack my father, but I jumped in the way. She knocked me into a tree and told me to stay out of business that does not belong to a half bred freak. I got angry and attacked again, but this time my father stopped me and attacked. They fought and she bit him, without a second thought and then ran.

"My dad died soon after all because he was protecting me and in the end I lost everything. I promised myself when I lost my mother I would never love someone again, whether that be in a mate or just family. And then came Alice and her family and Gabriel, and than them too I lost. I thought I would never, could never someone again in anyway. Yet, here I am in love with you and not a care in the world." I smiled at Edward with a slight pain in my eyes.

"You know you didn't lose everything though. You're still here and with people who love you. My dad used to say before he died, 'You haven't lost everything until you're in a world where nobody knows who you are.' No matter what you thought you lost, you gained and will only gain later on. It's how the world works, it's how everything works." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and nestled my head into his side.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem, love-" He was cut off y a loud scream. All the birds and animals ran into their homes and hid. I looked at Edward but his eyes had turned towards where the sound had come from. I started running completely ignoring the fact I didn't know if Edward was following me or not. I ran faster than I had in a long time. I shifted into my wolf form at some point while running and jumped through the last branches and came out in a small clearing. My front paws had landed in a small creak while my back paws were still on dry land. I heard another scream echo through the trees and my ears perked in the direction. I started running again until I came to a small cliff. I looked down to see a boy no more than seventeen laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Two vampires were hovering over him hissing and snarling at each other seeing who would get the first bite. I snarled and jumped off the cliff. Half way through the air I set my front paws on fire landing softly on the ground. The vampires turned around and snarled at me. I bared my teeth and snarled with just as much anger. My paws danced with the roaring flames as my anger escalated. The boy looked at me with half open half closed eyes. He looked shocked and scared. I took a step forward growling at the vampires.

They bent forward and hissed at me. The first male jumped forward and so did I. We collided in mid air biting and snarling at each other. I felt his jaws close in on my neck and I howled in pain. I heard a snarl of anger and could just see Edward snarl at the vampire that bit me. Edward was about to attack when he was hit from the side by the other vampire.

My anger rose and without a second thought I let the vampire that was attacking me on fire. I enjoyed the fight and that was why I hadn't killed him in the first place, but hurting Edward was a last straw. The vampire that had bitten me was screaming and hissing in pain, anger and shock. I turned to help Edward, but he started yelling at me. "Bella, go save him, I'm fine. I'll meet you at the house. Take him to Carlisle." I whimpered; I didn't want to leave him. "GO. NOW!" He yelled. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do without hurting Edward.

I quickly turned and grabbed the teenager. He had fainted and was lying as still as stone except for the uneven breathing causing his chest to rise and fall. I managed to get him on my back and started running. I ran as fast as my legs could take me nothing could get in my way. The boy's heart rate was slowing in pace and his breathing was getting more shallow. I tried to push myself faster and faster. I had to help him; he was too young to not live.

When his heart started going slower I stopped running and made my decision. I placed him on the ground beside me and shifted back into my vampire form. I quickly bit his neck, wrists and ankles. "C'mon, c'mon. Stay with me, you hear me?" I gave a sigh of relief when I heard him whimpering. He didn't yell, but his whimpers grew in loudness and then quieted down. I didn't know where I was or how to get back to Edward or the Cullen mansion.

I shifted forms again into my wolf form and howled into the night sky. The moon was out and shining over my face. It was full and yet it seemed incomplete. I couldn't explain it the way in which would make sense, but it was as if something or someone took a part of the moon away from itself. I howled again trying to hear anything anybody, but nothing. I walked over to the boy and hit him gently with my nose, he yelped in pain.

Moving him was out of the question and I couldn't just leave him here. I walked over to him and laid down beside him. I was hoping the coldness my body radiated would help slightly. He sighed and I could tell it wasn't one of pain, but of being happier. I put my head on my paws and whimpered and let the tears fall from my eyes.

EPOV

I didn't know where she was. I told her to take the boy and run home, but she's not here. I had killed the other vampire and set him on fire after ripping him apart, but Bella was supposed to be here. I had run in and everything was basically normal. Rose was in the garage fixing up a car. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Alice and Esme were talking about Bella's wedding dress? And Carlisle was in his study reading.

I had started screaming and ripping everything in my way apart. Where was she, she was supposed to come straight home with the boy. I quickly gave up looking of her inside the house and started running around outside. Emmett had to pin me to the side of the house to explain what happened. I practically yelled and cursed the entire time. After I had told them they started yelling and running around looking for her.

I could feel my heart sinking with each passing minute. My eyes filled with venom and my anger gave weigh only to replace with unending grief. I fell to my knees at the bottom of the porch and screamed at the top of my lungs. Begging for her to come back to me. I yelled in frustration, anger and in pain.

BPOV (3 days later)

It had been three days since I had last seen my Edward. My heart and head hurt from all the grief. On the first night I swore I could have heard his scream, but it was so quiet and distant I passed it off as in my head. I had shifted into my vampire form on the second day and just held the boys hand

I felt the boy move next to me and his heart rate pick up in pace. I stood up and walked over to him. I sat down at his feet and waited patiently for him to open his eyes. Soon after I was not disappointed, he opened his eyes and I was met with the blood red eyes of a dangerous newborn.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, what is your name?" I said it cautiously and held my hands at my sides. My posture showed I wasn't going to attack but you never know with a new born.

I looked at him in the eye and before a second thought could go through my mind he jumped at me . . . . . . .

**Okay I'm done this chapter. This chap was basically all well important stuff. Anyway **

**R&R**

**R&R **

**R&R **

**R&R **

**R&R **

**R&R **

**R&R **

**R&R**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Never Over 16**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my new friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and my big bro.**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

_EPOV_

_I didn't know where she was. I told her to take the boy and run home, but she's not here. I had killed the other vampire and set him on fire after ripping him apart, but Bella was supposed to be here. I had run in and everything was basically normal. Rose was in the garage fixing up a car. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Alice and Esme were talking about Bella's wedding dress? And Carlisle was in his study reading._

_I had started screaming and ripping everything in my way apart. Where was she, she was supposed to come straight home with the boy. I quickly gave up looking of her inside the house and started running around outside. Emmett had to pin me to the side of the house to explain what happened. I practically yelled and cursed the entire time. After I had told them they started yelling and running around looking for her._

_I could feel my heart sinking with each passing minute. My eyes filled with venom and my anger gave weigh only to replace with unending grief. I fell to my knees at the bottom of the porch and screamed at the top of my lungs. Begging for her to come back to me. I yelled in frustration, anger and in pain._

_BPOV (3 days later)_

_It had been three days since I had last seen my Edward. My heart and head hurt from all the grief. On the first night I swore I could have heard his scream, but it was so quiet and distant I passed it off as in my head. I had shifted into my vampire form on the second day and just held the boys hand_

_I felt the boy move next to me and his heart rate pick up in pace. I stood up and walked over to him. I sat down at his feet and waited patiently for him to open his eyes. Soon after I was not disappointed, he opened his eyes and I was met with the blood red eyes of a dangerous newborn._

"_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, what is your name?" I said it cautiously and held my hands at my sides. My posture showed I wasn't going to attack but you never know with a new born._

_I looked at him in the eye and before a second thought could go through my mind he jumped at me . . . . . . ._

Chapter 16 (AXPOV-Alexandro)

The fire was finally leaving my finger tips and toes. It was excruciating, and I never thought I would see the light of day again. All of a sudden the fire was gone except for around my heart. For the first time I yelled out in pain, I could hear my heart rate quicken in pace. I wanted o yell and beg for it to go away, but I held it all in, just like I always did.

And then nothing, no fire and no heart beat. I became confused, shouldn't I be dead? What's going on? I opened my eyes slowly; it was like I was looking through a magnifying glass. Everything was crystal clear; I could see the dust in the air. I looked all over until my eyes landed on a girl around my age.

She had long mahogany coloured hair and deep brown eyes. I faintly remember seeing those eyes somewhere, than it all came flying back. Me, standing in front of my sister protecting her from two red eye people. Them, grabbing me and then searing pain at the back of my head. Waking up with the same two red eye people growling unnaturally at each other. And then those same brown eyes saving me, but they were different. They were in the skull of a giant wolf.

I didn't bother thinking it through I just jumped. I jumped towards the brown eyed girl and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you," was the only words to leave my mouth.

BPOV

"Thank you," He whispered crushing me to me to him tighter, again.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and murmured, "Your welcome"

He pulled back I really looked at him. He was tall, probably 6'3 and had shaggy brown hair. He had deep blue eyes and strong features. He had broad shoulders and a broad chest; honestly he looked only a smidgen smaller than Emmett. His clothes were ripped and bloodied from when he was attacked. He was extremely handsome, but had nothing compared to my Edward.

"Hello, my name is Alexandro Lucas Angel, but you can call me Zander and you are?" He stuck out his hand and I took it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella, uh, I am hate to say this and I'm really so sorry about it, but you're a vampire." I said tossing it out into the open.

His eyes widened. "Va-vampire, I, Alexandro, am a vampire. As in blood sucking creatures of the night?"

"Well, sort of, you do drink blood, but you can come out in the day, we sparkle actually, uh you don't sleep, and the only way to kill you is by ripping us apart and burning the pieces." I stated.

"Blood, I don't want to kill humans though. I don't want to be a monster, I won't be a monster." He said with finality in his voice.

I held up my hands telling him to relax. "Hey I have lived three thousand years and not once have I killed a human by drinking their blood. I drink animal blood, I am actually repelled by the scent of human blood, so animal blood is quite satisfying."

He smiled and I could see he only had one dimple on his left cheek. "Well then, I can handle that."

I looked down as I realized I forgot to tell him something. "Zander, I have to tell you something and it's important, you can't go near any humans for a few years. Your control isn't _under _control."

He smiled fell and was replaced by sadness and anger. "But what about my sister? I can't leave her there by herself, she needs me, I'm all she has left, please you have to do something, I need her." His eyes were pleading.

I sighed. "We'll see later, but right now we have to go home."

"Home? Where is home?" He asked following me as I started to walk in a random direction.

"Well, um, I live with seven other vampires. Carlisle and his mate Esme. Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Jasper and his mate Alice and then Edward my mate. When I saved you I ran, but didn't know where I went and got lost." I smiled thinking about Edward and than an idea struck. I laughed out loud thinking about how stupid I was. Edward would have gone home seen I wasn't there and told everybody I was gone. They would have gone to La Push, maybe, just maybe I can reach one of the pack members. "Actually hold on one second I have an idea."

I quickly shifted into wolf form and ignored Zander as he jumped back in shock. _Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared? Anybody? Can you guys hear me?_ I reached out my mind in all directions.

_Bella? BELLA! Where are you, Edward's been having a huge panic attack and freaking out, _ I recognized Sam's voice.

_Oh thank god, I completely forgot I could communicate this way, okay look I don't know where I am, but I need you guys to help me, just keep howling and barking from wherever you are because I have to stay in my human form. _ I instructed.

_Demanding aren't you? Okay, okay I'll get the whole pack hear, we'll start barking and howling, see you soon Bella, _Sam laughed when I growled at him for calling me demanding.

I quickly shifted into my human form and looked over at a very stunned Zander. He looked at me and then himself and back at me. "Can I do that, too?" He pointed at me.

"Uh, no, not unless it's your power, I'm half vampire half werewolf." I felt my cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay, so what's this about powers?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I started hearing howling coming from the opposite direction we were heading. I smiled. "Okay looks like we are heading in the wrong direction c'mon, let's go." I pointed to where the howling was coming from and Zander nodded following me.

"So anyway, powers, when you turned into a vampire you carry something over into your next life. Example, Edward, my mate, always seemed to guess what you were thinking and now he can read minds. Jasper was always intuitive to how people felt and now's he's an empath. Alice my god daughter, by the way, could see the future when she was human and now she still can, but they are stronger."

"Oh, do you have a power?" He asked jumping over a tree and waiting on the other side for me.

"Yeah, I absorb any power I want. So, I'm the most powerful vampire/werewolf out there and not only because I'm the only one." I said avoiding tripping over a small bolder.

"Okay, so do I have a power?" He scrunched up his eyebrows like he was concentrating hard on something. "It doesn't feel like I have a power."

"Well some vampires don't get powers, but bring something else into their vampire life. Like Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme brought her lovingness, Rosalie brought her protectiveness, and Emmett brought his strength. Then again, sometimes it takes time to find out your power or for it even to come." I shrugged.

"Well, than I hope I get a cool power, like flying that would be awesome." He smiled.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Flying? What are you five?" I laughed.

He pouted, "No, but I have always been fascinated with the possibility of flying, something about it makes me happy. It's like you can just leave everything behind and fly high and watch everything from above." He told me helping me over a log, like I couldn't do it myself.

"Thank you and you know what that does sound cool, I've never met a vampire that could fly, I did now one that could shape shift into a falcon though. At least until the Volturi got their hands on her." I growled the last part.

Zander looked confused. "The Volturi, who's is that?"

"Not who, what. The Volturi are like the royalty over all vampires. They are the ones that in force all our rules and laws." I practically snarled the words.

"So I'm guessing by the way you growl that you dislike them?" He asked.

"Hah, dislike would be putting it lightly, we have a hate, hate relationship. We go way back though, I knew Aro when he was in diapers. Oh Aro, is the leader along with Caius, and Marcus." I laughed.

We continued talking about random stuff and I finished telling him about the Volturi. The howling was getting louder and I could feel my heart going faster, I would see my Edward again. We broke through the trees and I was immediately attacked by a bronze haired vampire.

Edward started kissing my lips and pulled back a little to look me in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that again, where were you?"

I laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his lips back to mine. Before we could continue someone started laughing. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and guess the man kissing and attacking you is Edward, because otherwise I would this is a really weird family."

I looked up to see Zander coming out of the forest, Edward gasped slightly. "Who's that Bella?"

**Okay there you go another chapter. Now honestly who thought he as gonna hurt Bella?**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's Never Over 17**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my new friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and my big bro.**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

_I raised my eyebrow at him. "Flying? What are you five?" I laughed._

_He pouted, "No, but I have always been fascinated with the possibility of flying, something about it makes me happy. It's like you can just leave everything behind and fly high and watch everything from above." He told me helping me over a log, like I couldn't do it myself._

"_Thank you and you know what that does sound cool, I've never met a vampire that could fly, I did now one that could shape shift into a falcon though. At least until the Volturi got their hands on her." I growled the last part._

_Zander looked confused. "The Volturi, who's is that?"_

"_Not who, what. The Volturi are like the royalty over all vampires. They are the ones that in force all our rules and laws." I practically snarled the words._

"_So I'm guessing by the way you growl that you dislike them?" He asked._

"_Hah, dislike would be putting it lightly, we have a hate, hate relationship. We go way back though, I knew Aro when he was in diapers. Oh Aro, is the leader along with Caius, and Marcus." I laughed._

_We continued talking about random stuff and I finished telling him about the Volturi. The howling was getting louder and I could feel my heart going faster, I would see my Edward again. We broke through the trees and I was immediately attacked by a bronze haired vampire._

_Edward started kissing my lips and pulled back a little to look me in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that again, where were you?"_

_I laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his lips back to mine. Before we could continue someone started laughing. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and guess the man kissing and attacking you is Edward, because otherwise I would think this is a really weird family."_

_I looked up to see Zander coming out of the forest, Edward gasped slightly. "Who's that Bella?"_

Chapter 17 (ZPOV)

I watched as the bronze haired vampire tackled Bella and started kissing her. _Interesting_, was my only thought. "Well, I'm going to ahead and guess the man kissing and attacking you is Edward, because otherwise I would this is a really weird family." I chuckled, stepping out of the forest.

I heard a lot of gasps and looked at Bella to see her smiling at me.

"Who's that, Bella?" Asked the bronze haired vampire that attacked Bella.

"I am, Alexandro Lucas Angel, the one that you and Bella saved three days ago." I said smiling at them all.

"I remember you now." The bronze haired vampire said standing up and helping Bella up.

I laughed. "No worries I forgive you for forgetting about me." I laughed and everyone else laughed quietly.

"So, Bella I am guessing he was the reason you were gone for so long." The big guy laughed, before an 'ow' came from him as he held his head. The tall blond standing beside him rolled her eyes, but looked like she was holding in a laugh.

I chuckled and walked over top Bella. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and the bronze haired vampire just looked at me with amusement in his eyes, obviously knowing what I was going to say. "Yes, we saw each other and it was love at first sight, we plan to run away to Mexico and raise a farm of Chihuahuas." Bella giggled beside me.

"Are you serious?!" The big guy looked shocked.

"No, I just don't see Bella like that, no offense of course cause I'm sure she would make a lovely, uh, lover." I said somewhat awkwardly.

Edward growled slightly, but smiled none the less. Bella giggled again. "Oh, jeeze, I feel rude now. This Alexandro-"

"Call me Zander." I cut in. Bella glared at me slightly and I shrugged.

"I was getting to that Mr. Impatient, as I was saying this is Zander. Zander, this Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, Carlisle and his wife Esme and that is Edward, the love of my life." She pointed to everyone.

"Well, hello, and uh Bella who are the over sized dogs?" I asked eyeing them. They all growled at me.

"Sorry, I am used to people knowing who they are. Okay, the big black one is Sam, next to Sam, is Jacob. Then Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah, and those two over there are the twins, they just changed, their names are Eva and Ericka, the second and third females werewolves in history." She said also pointing to all of them.

"Wait, you changed into a wolf, are you the first female to change?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

Bella laughed. "No, Zander, remember I told you I am only half werewolf, they are all full werewolves."

"Like pure breeds?" I asked looking at all the wolves again, and my eyes landed on the last wolf. I could tell it was a girl just by the way her features were more delicate. She wasn't the smallest wolf, but she was small. Her fur was a beautiful beige almost brown.

My eyes landed on her and I couldn't do anything else, but stare and she stared right back, unblinking and wide eyed. All of a sudden the other wolves started barking and making noises that sounded like they were laughing. I could hear Bella and Edward laughing too.

"Mind filling us in on the joke?" Emmett asked.

"It seems, Eva, has imprinted on Zander." Bella laughed.

"Im- what?" I asked finally breaking eye contact with the gorgeous, but as soon as I did, something broke with it and all I wanted was to look back.

"Imprinted, it means that she is your soul mate, when I werewolf sees their soul mate they imprint." Edward explained.

"So she and I are soul mates?" I asked just trying to clarify I heard right.

"Yes, Zander, you and Eva are soul mates." Bella laughed exasperated.

"Well, than I think, Bella, I have to change our plans for Mexico." I said looking back at Eva.

"That's fine, gives me more time to spend with Edward." I saw Bella go over and kiss him on the cheek and him wrap his arms around Bella.

We spent the next three hours talking and laughing at different things. Eva changed into her human form and my breathe caught in my throat as she walked out of the forest. She had long dark brown hairs and dark brown eyes. She had strong, but delicate features just like when she was a wolf she had strong, but delicate features.

We spent almost the entire time together close and telling each other about ourselves. My heart broke when I told her about my sister and I made it my mission to see her, I can only pray Bella will help me.

EPOV

I kissed Bella again and she giggled as I kept my arm wrapped around her small waist. "Edward, I am right here. I am not going anywhere, I promise."

I chuckled and leaned in so my lips brushed against her ear and sent shivers down her spine, I could feel as they shivers occurred. "I have a lot of time to catch up for."

She turned my head and started kissing me on the lips eagerly. I kissed her back with just as much passion. Her hands found their way into my hair and my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me.

I heard a click of a camera and someone giggling. I pulled back from Bella and looked over to see Alice standing in my doorway with a camera in her hand. I growled softly, but it only made Alice giggle more.

_C'mon, Edward, I want to spend time with my sister, besides you have some planning to o, do you not? _"C'mon, Bella, Let's go see what Zander and Eva are up to."

Bella sighed. "Fine, Alice, but if he's talking to her and they are being good, I'm not disturbing them and neither are you, clear?" She said walking over to Alice after giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ugh, you ruin all my fun." Alice huffed and walked out of the room.

I smiled thinking about Bella rolling her eyes as she followed Alice. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small blue velvet box and opened the lid. It made a small creaking noise from old age. I smiled looking down at the beautiful wedding ring my father had once given my mother.

**Okay, yeah, another chapter. So what do ya think?**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **

**Oh and can you guys do me a favor and read my other story, it's only a one shot right now, but I can make it a full story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Never Over 18**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**I am so**_**, so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a while, things just kind of got of hand at my house, so I was doing other things, sorry again.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my new friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and my big bro.**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time:**

_EPOV_

_I kissed Bella again and she giggled as I kept my arm wrapped around her small waist. "Edward, I am right here. I am not going anywhere, I promise."_

_I chuckled and leaned in so my lips brushed against her ear and sent shivers down her spine, I could feel as the shivers occurred. "I have a lot of time to catch up for."_

_She turned my head and started kissing me on the lips eagerly. I kissed her back with just as much passion. Her hands found their way into my hair and my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me._

_I heard a click of a camera and someone giggling. I pulled back from Bella and looked over to see Alice standing in my doorway with a camera in her hand. I growled softly, but it only made Alice giggle more._

C'mon, Edward, I want to spend time with my sister, besides you have some planning to do, do you not? _"C'mon, Bella, Let's go see what Zander and Eva are up to."_

_Bella sighed. "Fine, Alice, but if he's talking to her and they are being good, I'm not disturbing them and neither are you, clear?" She said walking over to Alice after giving me a quick peck on the lips._

_"Ugh, you ruin all my fun." Alice huffed and walked out of the room._

_I smiled thinking about Bella rolling her eyes as she followed Alice. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small blue velvet box and opened the lid. It made a small creaking noise from old age. I smiled looking down at the beautiful wedding ring my father had once given my mother._

Chapter 18 (? POV)

I looked over at the pathetic girl shaking in my hands and smiled evilly. "You, my sweet, are going to be very useful in my plan, so count yourself lucky."

She stared at me for a second without fear or _any _emotion in her eyes. She was maybe eighteen, and was quite small for her age. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She looked heartbroken and in pain for some reason. I shook it off and bent down until I reached her throat. I could feel her pulse and I bit down slicing through her flesh easily. She let out a small squeak of pain and surprise. I forced myself to stop before I ruined my plan. I lifted my head and picked up the girl. I ran from the orphanage I had found her in and kept running until I was safe back at mine and Riley's temporary house.

She didn't scream like a normal person, she flinched and whimpered every once in a while, but that's it. I glanced down at her to make sure I hadn't actually killed her. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her chest rising and falling. This mere human was a very important part in my plan if I wanted to succeed. I smiled when I saw my house come into view.

BPOV

"COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, ISABELLA!" I ran into the forest and shifted into my wolf form to get away from Alice faster.

I barked at her trying to tell her to leave me alone. "BELLA, I KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP NOW!" She yelled from twenty yards behind me. I whimpered and looked around frantically, looking for an escape. I was about to start running north to Canada when I was tackled from the side by three wolves and before I could fully register anything a little like vampire ran out and stopped in front of me.

"Told you, you couldn't run from me. Now you are going shopping with us whether you like it or not." Alice stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I grunted and huffed in response. "Now, are you going to be good? May I remind you, if you say no, than I will just have Eva, Ericka and Leah, drag you to the mall." She stated.

I growled but forced myself to stand against the extra weight of the three other wolves. I shook them off and the growled as they landed on their butt's I chuckled, but because I was still a wolf it came out more like a distorted bark. I walked over to Alice and shoved her lightly with my head.

I ran further into the forest and changed back to my human/vampire form. I walked giggling as I saw Eva talking about Zander and Ericka and Leah making gagging sounds. I walked over to Alice was sitting on the forest floor laughing because Ericka decided enough was enough and tackled her twin sister to that ground.

"So, can we get this done and over with now?" I asked trying not to hurt my god daughter. She smiled innocently and stood up.

"Please, be good and don't try and run away . . . . . . . . . . . . again." I pouted, but nodded anyway.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." I giggled. If someone were to listen in on this conversation they'd more than likely think that Alice was older than I.

For the next six hours Ericka, Eva, Leah and Alice planned to torture me with shopping, make up and 'girl' talk. In other words my brain will feel as if it is bleeding by the end of the day. I groaned quietly, but followed behind my friends and god daughter.

EPOV

"NO!" Zander yelled walking out of the room.

"Zander, come on, please, just one fight." Emmett yelled following him. I looked over the book I was reading at Jasper and rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

He was reading a book on the Civil War and kept randomly saying things like; 'that never happened', 'who came up with these things', and my personal favourite 'I didn't marry a girl just to write to her'. After another two hours Jasper put his book down and I followed suit knowing he wanted to talk.

"So, when do you plan on asking her?" I wasn't surprised he knew, but it still irked me that he could just say it so easily.

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking sometime this month?" It came more of a question than a statement.

"You were thinking? Man, you really need to get your act together." He chuckled.

All of a sudden Emmett came flying through the wall and landed with a loud thud on the ground by the opposite wall. He shook his head and glared at the gaping hole in the wall at Zander.

"That. Is. Cheating!" He yelled standing up and wiping the dirt and excess wood chips off his clothes. I thanked god Carlisle was at work and Esme had gone into town to do a little house shopping. Not to mention Emmett would be dead if Rose was here and not running after Bella and Alice through the mall trying to catch up with them.

"No it isn't you just can't get your footing right and it makes you less balanced." Zander said walking in through the wall.

"Okay, forgetting who's cheating, somebody has to fix the damn wall, before Esme comes home and rips all to shreds and burns the pieces." Jasper growled and stood up to see all the damage.

"Okay look we'll go into town and get it fixed within the day. I'll see if I can get Carlisle to take Esme on a hunting trip and that will buy us some more time, you know, just in case you two idiots decide to demolish any more walls." I said. They nodded and we jumped into our car and drove to the nearest hardware store.

Three hours later we had finally built the new wall and were just waiting to paint it. I heard The girls come in from their shopping trip and were laughing about something. I walked into the front foyer to greet Bella, but had to stop and navigate my way through all the shopping bags that had ended up in the foyer.

When I finally reached Bella I kissed her on the lips and smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "So what are you guys laughing at?"

"Well, Ericka, Leah and Eva all got hungry so we went to star bucks. Ericka said she wanted coffee, so while ordering it she said she wanted the foam extra Sexy. She made the poor guy make six different coffees before he gave up and asked what sexy foam was." She giggled.

I felt my face scrunch in confusion. "So what is sexy foam?"

"That Edward is something neither of us will ever know." She giggled. I laughed and kissed her cheek again.

"So how much of this stuff is yours?" I asked gesturing towards all the bags.

"All of them, we still have to pick up a few things from being on hold tomorrow." She said seriously.

I laughed and she elbowed me in the ribs. "That isn't funny I was tortured and they didn't stop, it's like they are all that stupid little bunny on those energizer commercials."

"I'm sorry." I said giving her my best crooked smile.

"Fine I forgive you, but only because you can save me and get them to leave me alone." She smiled walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple to eat.

"Okay, well do you want to go out this Saturday?" I asked thinking back to mine and Jasper's very short lived conversation.

"I'd love to, but in the mean time I need you to do me a favor, actually it's for Zander too, please?" She gave me that puppy look and felt myself agree.

I nodded, she squealed and hugged me. "Thank you so much, I owe you."

**Okay there's another chapter and I have a question. If you cut a vampire's hair will it grow back?**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's Never Over 19**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though a girl can dream, can't she?**

**I am so**_**, so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a while, things just kind of got of hand at my house, so I was doing other things, sorry again.**

**Anyway getting on with it;**

**Last Time :**

_I felt my face scrunch in confusion. "So what is sexy foam?"_

_"That Edward is something neither of us will ever know." She giggled. I laughed and kissed her cheek again._

_"So how much of this stuff is yours?" I asked gesturing towards all the bags._

_"All of them, we still have to pick up a few things from being on hold tomorrow." She said seriously._

_I laughed and she elbowed me in the ribs. "That isn't funny I was tortured and they didn't stop, it's like they are all that stupid little bunny on those energizer commercials."_

_"I'm sorry." I said giving her my best crooked smile._

_"Fine I forgive you, but only because you can save me and get them to leave me alone." She smiled walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple to eat._

_"Okay, well do you want to go out this Saturday?" I asked thinking back to mine and Jasper's very short lived conversation._

_"I'd love to, but in the mean time I need you to do me a favor, actually it's for Zander too, please?" She gave me that puppy look and felt myself agree._

_I nodded, she squealed and hugged me. "Thank you so much, I owe you."_

Chapter 19 (Zander – POV)

I was once again fighting with Emmett. I honestly don't know how to stop this guy anymore. I say no and he tackles me, when I ask to fight he says later. When I'm not in the mood to wrestle and just want to hang out with Eva he tackles me from behind!

I'm so freakin tired of him and his weird behavior. But then again, he is a ton of fun to be around . . . . . . . . most of the time. I pinned him and he huffed before getting up and saying, "I am gonna go see my wife," before running off.

I shrugged and looked around trying to see Eva. I felt hot arms wrap around my waist and someone kiss the back of my neck. I smiled, "Ericka, we can't do this here your sister just inside the house."

Eva slapped me and I turned around laughing. "You, Mr. Angel, are evil, pure evil."

"Well I _am _a monster of the night." I kissed her forehead and hugged her to my chest.

She pulled back. "No you aren't, hello, I'm the one that turns into an overgrown dog."

I smiled. "That may be true, but a tail looks good on you," She slapped my bicep and glared at me, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. "Besides, I'm the creature that stalks innocent women in a dark alley and haunts small children's dreams."

Eva looked a little sad, but then she smirked. "You know you are absolutely right, I _shouldn't _be with you. Ohh I think I saw a cute mail man down the street maybe he will treat me nicely and not make fun of my bushy tail." And with that she started walking away. I ran after her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Not a chance, aren't dogs supposed to bite mail men." I laughed as she swung her arm around to hit me and missed.

"Maybe you are the monster in this relationship." She laughed jumping out of my arms.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Eva knocked me down to the ground and started kissing my lips gently.

Before we could continue I heard Bella calling me. "Zander I think you should come in here . . . . _now!_"

I looked up alarmed at the emotion running through her voice; sadness. Eva and I jumped up and started running into the house. We walked into the living room and I looked at Bella with my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and curiosity.

She shook her head and pointed to the T.V., I walked over and sat on the couch. Emmett hit the play button and instantly the people on the screen started talking.

_The scene was of a young man standing with a microphone attached to his shirt. "Thank Sara, now I'm here at Saint Mary's Orphanage where eighteen year old Andrea Angel was last seen. She was taken from her bed late last night and hasn't been seen or heard from since"_

_The scene changed to where we were looking at Saint Mary's Orphanage with yellow crime scene tape; then it went back to the man that was talking before. "Now this is a real tragedy for all the Nun's because they loved her so much. Everybody's heart went out to this girl because only mere months ago her parents were killed in a car crash, leaving her and her older brother, nineteen year old Alexandro Angel, and just one week ago he too was ripped away from her._

"_Nobody has seen Alexandro, since last weekend when he was taken from the backyard of Saint Mary's Orphanage, after trying to protect Andrea from two criminals."_

_The screen changed to a picture of two pictures, one of me and the other of my sister. "If you have any information on Alexandro and Andrea Angel, please call the police at 687-9281. This is Martin Scott reporting from Saint Mary's Orphanage, back to you Sara O'Conner."_

And then it was black, someone had turned off the T.V. and I was left to process what I had just heard. I hadn't realized I was shaking and whispering 'no' until Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Zander, if there is anything I can-"

I cut her off. "Bring her back." I looked up at Bella with tears in my eyes that would never fall.

Bella looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Zander I can't." She whispered.

I jumped up and put my hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly. I could see Edward stiffen, but he didn't step closer. "Yes, you can. You have too. You told me you could absorbs powers, you had to come across someone who could, please?"

Bella shook her head. She put her hand on my cheek like she was trying to wipe away my tears. "Zander, I can't. I would in a heartbeat if I could, but I can't."

I finally broke down. I fell forward into Bella and she wrapped her arms around me holding me up. "I just want my sister back, she was all I had." I whispered so only she could hear.

"I know, honey, I know." Bella was like the mother I never had. Sure my mother was beyond great, but she always treated Andrea like she was more important, like I was just a nephew and not her own son. But Bella, treated me like her son, and I honestly started feeling like she was more of a mother to me.

"I don't get it she was a human; she would have died anyway, better sooner than later isn't it?" My anger stared boiling over. I spun around and snarled at Emmett. He had no right talking about things he had no part in.

And for once I let myself go, I didn't hold back or concentrate on what I was doing, I just went with it. I ran full tilt at Emmett and slammed into him sending us both through another wall and onto the front yard glass fell around us. The sun shone of my skin, and I felt the predator in me coming forward and taking over. I could hear someone yelling at me, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop!

Emmett snarled and kicked me off; I was sent flying into a tree, splintering it. I leaped up and started running to him, but stopped in my tracks when Bella jumped in front of me in her wolf form. "Move out of my way Bella, this is between me and him," I snarled.

Bella stood in a protective stance in front of Emmett. _Don't do this Zander, you don't want to be a monster. What about your sister? Do you think she would want this?_ She sent the thought to me, but I could tell everybody heard.

"She was my only family, all I had was her, my own parents cherished her more than me, and I loved her for that, you know why? It meant she would have a good life and be protected. The moment I laid eyes on her I promised to protect her from the monsters under the bed and the terrors that walk around during the day, I promised no harm would ever come to her, but I failed. I let my parents die, and that broke her heart and then I left, leaving her alone and now she's gone all because I could fulfill my promise to protect the one thing I cared most about.

"I watched everyday her grow up and I stayed with her, _I _was the one that taught her to ride her bike and how to play games, and yet I needed her more than she needed me. I was there to tell her our parents were dead and she held me while I grieved, before she grieved herself.

"Emmett you have gone too far and I intend to show how far I go in order to protect what matters to me, no move. I don't want to hurt you."

Bella – POV

I stood in front of Zander, and then I saw it. It was just a flicker in his eyes that nobody else saw it, but I did. At first I thought I was imagining it, but then it came again. My heart faltered and picked up again in a new flurry.

Only once had I ever run into another vampire that had even a tenth of the power I felt emanating from Zander. I started to worry for everyone's safety than, when a vampire like him loses control, it's never a good thing.

_RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!, _I sent the message to everyone behind me. I saw everyone stumble back a step at my words, but Edward only stepped forward.

"What's going on Bella? What's he doing?" I looked over at Zander and saw that his eyes were no longer red or gold they were the purest black I had ever seen. His hands were balled into fists and I could see the spark coming in and out of his palm.

I groaned realizing nobody would leave me with him so I did the first thing that came into my mind. I ran forward I grabbed onto Zander and yelped in pain from the heat before teleporting us into the ice caves. I was surrounded by turquoise and blue ice all around me. The ice spikes shook above my head when I landed. Zander's hands were already on fire and had burnt my rib cage and shoulder from when I first jumped and when we landed. I jumped off of Zander and yelped as it hurt my side.

Zander yelled in anger and pain sending fire from his hands into the ice, instantly melting it. I was sent flying back from the force of his anger into the ice wall on the other side of the cave and waves of heat singed my fur. The spikes on the ceiling shook and started to fall, no spikes made it to Zander melting before they had the chance. One spike fell and landed on my side where I had been burnt.

I snarled in pain and watched as Zander turned his black eyes on me. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER, NOT LET HER DIE ALONE!"

I whimpered at the pain, but tried to concentrate on Zander, _I know Zander, but it was an accident you didn't mean to leave her alone, it wasn't you fault!_

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! WHAT KIND OF MAN CAN'T PROTECT HIS OWN FAMILY?" Another ball of fire was sent flying and hit the ice above my head. I felt the ice chunks land on my head.

God I'm gonna whoop Zander's butt when he gets back to normal, I thought dryly. I growled in frustration Zander was testing my patience.

I stood up shakily, aching all over and slowly walked over to Zander. He looked at me and the black in his eyes started retreating and the fire in his hands started dying down. He fell to his knees and started dry sobbing. "I-I just want my sister back," He whispered.

I collapsed beside him and he put his head in my fur and gripped onto my fur for dear life. I didn't say anything just let him cry, but I felt exhaustion take over and my body started too _really _feel the pain take over. I thought it was bad before, but now it was beyond agony. My eyes fell closed and I whimpered, my side was burning and throbbing in pain.

Zander – POV

I sat back when I heard Bella whimper, my eyes widened. Her side was bleeding in a spot about the size of a soccer ball. Her shoulder was also bleeding with a similar mark and all her fur was singed. I fell back in shock, had I down this to her?

I saw her transforming back into her vampire/human form. Her clothes were bloody and ripped. I looked down and saw her rib cage was bleeding and burnt, as was her shoulder.

"What have I done?" I whispered horrified and terrified.

**Okay so I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know how it goes, got busy lost track of time.**

**Anyway please R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Never Over 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though a girl can dream, can't she?**

**My updating is going to be at random times know, because something came up and I need to be there first and foremost dealing with it, so sorry if this annoys you **** but no worries I'll still update.**

**Anyway getting on with it.**

**Last Time:**

_I stood up shakily, aching all over and slowly walked over to Zander. He looked at me and the black in his eyes started retreating and the fire in his hands started dying down. He fell to his knees and started dry sobbing. "I-I just want my sister back," He whispered._

_I collapsed beside him and he put his head in my fur and gripped onto my fur for dear life. I didn't say anything just let him cry, but I felt exhaustion take over and my body started too __really __feel the pain take over. I thought it was bad before, but now it was beyond agony. My eyes fell closed and I whimpered, my side was burning and throbbing in pain._

_Zander – POV_

_I sat back when I heard Bella whimper, my eyes widened. Her side was bleeding in a spot about the size of a soccer ball. Her shoulder was also bleeding with a similar mark and all her fur was singed. I fell back in shock, had I down this to her?_

_I saw her transforming back into her vampire/human form. Her clothes were bloody and ripped. I looked down and saw her rib cage was bleeding and burnt, as was her shoulder._

_"What have I done?" I whispered horrified and terrified._

Chapter 20 (Zander – POV)

"Bella? Bella! Please wake up, please! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't even know what happened, just please wake up." I gently shook her, nothing.

I felt the venom in my eyes again but relaxed a little when I heard her heart pounding rhythmically. I quickly ripped my shirt and placed the fabric on her ribs, she whimpered in her sleep and I let out another sigh of relief; she is just sleeping. I looked up and realized for the first time Bella had teleported us into a giant ice cave. Everywhere I looked I could see blue, but I swear I could hear running water. I looked back at Bella, "Hold on, I'm going to find some water for you." I leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up and walking to where the running water sound was coming from.

I must have walked for miles before I could see running water. It was like a little creek, vegetation had grown on the rocks and mist was rising because of the different temperatures. I looked around but could not find anything to grab the water with. I decided it would be better just to bring Bella over here instead of trying to bring the water to her. I ran as fast as I possibly could and made it back to Bella in record time. She still lay unconscious where I had left her. I gently picked Bella up minding her burns and bruises. I ran as fast as I could with her in my arms to the stream. I laid her down with her head propped up on a rock and sprinkled a little water on her face. At first she had no reaction but when I flicked some more water in her face she groaned.

"Go 'way." She grumbled turning her face from me.

"No can do you brought us here and I don't know where 'here' is, so I need you to wake up, c'mon, that's it." I checked her side and saw that it had stopped bleeding but wasn't healing yet.

I looked up and saw Bella staring at me, and then she smiled. "You're back!" She tried to hug me but fell back in pain.

"Uh, Bella, I never left." I said completely confused.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have hurt me. Besides you have a powerful anger and when an emotion is powerful it's not always a good thing." She said ruffling my hair up with her small hand.

I looked down ashamed. "I um, I'm sorry about everything I did, I was just upset."

Bella giggled lightly. "It's fine, I would have done the same, hell I did the same when Gabriel died, he was like a brother to me. When he died I got angry a ripped apart an entire city, granted it was abandoned and only had four building in it, but I get rid of my anger."

I chuckled, but kept looking down, but not out of shame anymore but out of sadness. "C'mon let's go home, you need to see Eva and I need to see Edward." I looked up shocked.

"That's it? No screaming, no 'I hate you Zander, you are no longer part of our family!'?" I asked, shouldn't I get some sort of punishment?

Bella giggled and stood up with the help of me. "No, Zander, you didn't mean to, you were upset. Besides I'm not the best person to judge." She winked at me giggling.

"Well I still feel I'm getting off the hook to easily." I shrugged supporting most of her weight.

"Hah, I said I wouldn't punish you, but Edward on the other hand I can't make any promises." She giggled again.

I froze and looked at Bella with wide eyes. "You don't actually think he'll kill me do you?"

I felt her shrug and saw her wince. "I don't know but let's find out. Okay so I'll get us outside but that's all I can do, I'm tired and I am in a great deal of pain, so you're on your own my friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, let the games begin I guess."

In the blink of an eye Bella and I were in the Cullen's back yard. "Edward, their back! Oh my god! Get Carlisle!" I heard Alice yell.

Within seconds Carlisle, Eva and Edward surrounded us. Edward snarled at me and took Bella from me. "Bella?" She had already fallen asleep again.

"She's fine she just fell asleep again. Look I'm sorry but you can yell at me later just please take care of her." I begged Edward and Carlisle nodded and took Bella into the house. I turned and saw Eva. "I think we should talk." She whispered.

"I think so too." I nodded and took her hand leading her into the forest to talk.

Edward – POV

I placed Bella gently on my bed and gently pushed some hair out of her face that had fallen on the way up the stairs. I kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Bella, honey, please wake up." I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and was relieved when she groaned.

"Why do people always want to wake me?" She glared sleepily at me.

I chuckled "I'm sorry, love but you had me worried and I needed to see those beautiful eyes." I gave her my best crooked smile.

I paid little attention to Carlisle as he fixed Bella up. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay, Bella, just sleep for now." I kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair.

* * * * *

It had been over seven hours and Bella hadn't even moved. I looked down at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful. Her burns had healed significantly and her bruises had disappeared over three hours ago.

All of a sudden her heart started picking up pace slightly and her breathing grew more shallow and uneven. I looked down at her again and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips. She smiled against my lips.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my velvet box. "Bella I know you're awake so open your eyes."

"Okay, I'm up, so what is it that you want?" She asked turning so she was laying on my chest; she pecked my lips and smiled at me.

"Isabella Swan, I have known you for only a short period of time, but I know you're the one that is for me. I planned to do this on Saturday but I can't wait anymore, I had everything planned but Bella will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

**Okay, that was a lame ass proposal lol, so there's your next chapter; I've decided to pick up the pace a little bit more. **

**To all my loyal readers: My other story "The Past That Made Me" has been copied and reposted by someone under the name the-cullen-diaries with the story renamed "The little brother I thought I lost". This has been reported and I want to thank my readers who caught this quickly and informed me. While I hope this never occurs again I would truly appreciate your support- if you see another story that reminds you of mine do not hesitate to inform me. If this keeps happening I won't be posting anymore as it is not fair to the integrity of my work. Thank you once again and I hope you all keep reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**It's Never Over 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though a girl can dream, can't she?**

**My updating is going to be at random times know, because something came up and I need to be there first and foremost dealing with it, so sorry if this annoys you but no worries I'll still update.**

**Anyway getting on with it . . . . . . . . . .**

**Last Time:**

_Edward – POV_

_I placed Bella gently on my bed and gently pushed some hair out of her face that had fallen on the way up the stairs. I kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Bella, honey, please wake up." I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and was relieved when she groaned._

_"Why do people always want to wake me?" She glared sleepily at me._

_I chuckled "I'm sorry, love but you had me worried and I needed to see those beautiful eyes." I gave her my best crooked smile._

_I paid little attention to Carlisle as he fixed Bella up. "I'm fine, I promise."_

_"Okay, Bella, just sleep for now." I kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair._

_* * * * *_

_It had been over seven hours and Bella hadn't even moved. I looked down at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful. Her burns had healed significantly and her bruises had disappeared over three hours ago._

_All of a sudden her heart started picking up pace slightly and her breathing grew more shallow and uneven. I looked down at her again and smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lips. She smiled against my lips._

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out my velvet box. "Bella I know you're awake so open your eyes."_

_"Okay, I'm up, so what is it that you want?" She asked turning so she was laying on my chest; she pecked my lips and smiled at me._

_"Isabella Swan, I have known you for only a short period of time, but I know you're the one that is for me. I planned to do this on Saturday but I can't wait anymore, I had everything planned but Bella will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Chapter 21 (Alice – POV)

I waited with baited breath. It had been two minutes now and Bella still hadn't said anything. My irritation was growing, _just answer already! _

"No," It was barley a whisper and even I had a hard time hearing it. I probably would have missed it if I hadn't been listening so closely. I heard Esme and Rose gasp. I could have sworn I heard Emmett gasp too, but I'm not sure.

My eyes widened. "W-why not?" I heard the hurt and pain in Edward's voice. _She is _so_ dead when this is over! _Was the only thought that made it to my brain before Bella started explaining why she had said 'No'.

"Look Edward I love you, more than anything. But really think about it, I get 'kidnapped' as you think about it even though I was the one who kidnapped Zander, and then you propose? It's like you're just worried I'll leave but I won't, I promise you that."

"Bella, that's not true, I'm asking because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I could practically hear the desperation in his voice.

"Edward now you want me, but what about in ten years or even a hundred? Someone else might catch your eye but you won't be able to go after her because you are stuck with me." Bella sounded angry and a little hurt like she actually believed what she was saying.

"Ugh, Bella, listen to me. There is nothing in this world that could pull me away from you, not even some other girl because you are the only one for me. I have waited over a hundred years to found someone that has even one tenth of the power you hold over me and I never met anyone that came close. I was so disinterested in them; Emmett started thinking I was playing for the other team as he put it." I heard Bella giggle. "So please say you'll marry me."

I heard Bella let out a sigh. "Edward, I can't I'm sorry. At least not until your positive without any doubt and you have a clear head." I heard her stand up and start walking to the door heading towards my direction in the living room. I had a moment of panic and forgot how my legs work in fear of getting caught. My eyes widened when I saw Bella turn the corner. She past me and I still hadn't moved.

"You know Alice, Eavesdroppers will only ever hear ill of themselves and if not they have bad hearing." She didn't glance at me while saying it.

"I was not!" I lied, trying-and failing-to defend myself.

Bella stopped and turned slightly. "So you didn't hear me say how incredible sexy Jasper is in the jeans he wore today."

"Nope because you guys didn't even say Jasper, so ha! Wait crap!" I hit myself in the head over my mistake.

Bella giggled slightly. "Alice, relax the whole family including the wolves were listening waiting for my next reply. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh good, because we need to have a serious talk." I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

Bella smiled. "Okay Alice but not now I need to think."

I sighed. "Fine, but soon."

After Bella left I went upstairs to find Edward reading a book, well trying to. It was kind of obvious he wasn't really reading because he had the book upside down. "Edward, you okay?"

Edward looked at me sadly. "How Alice can I be okay, the girl I love doesn't believe me and I can't seem to do things right." He chucked the book across the room. I ducked narrowly avoiding a hit to the head by the book.

"Yes you can. Edward you two belong together no matter what. You have to go after her convince her you're the guy for her and she's the girl for you."

Edward looked at me and chuckled. "You're not gonna give up are you?"

I walked over and slapped him up side the back of his head. "Does that answer your question?"

EPOV

I rubbed the back of my head and grumbled a thank you to Alice. Ugh, she always has to take the violent route. I started running before the she devil pixy could continue to abuse me. I stopped when I reached about five miles into the forest. I looked around trying to find any sign in direction in which Bella could have gone. I smelled the air around me; nothing.

I was about to yell in frustration when I caught sight of a broken tree branch about ten meters away from me. I ran over and looked at the branch it had a patch of white fur attached to it; crap. I hadn't expected her to change into her wolf form; she's much faster than even me normally. Now how am I supposed to find her?

I decided to just keep running in the direction I assumed she went from the broken branch. My hair was a complete mess and it was only getting worse in the wind. "Bella?!"

I continued yelling for the next three hours. My mind was racing and my ears tried to pick up anything. I was about to give up and go home to see if she had gone back home when I heard howling. I looked around trying to find the source. "Bella?" I yelled again. I heard another howl coming from the west. I started running not even bothering to move the branches out of my way. I ran like a mad man searching for gold.

I finally made it into a small man made clearing. I could see Bella lying on the ground staring at the sky, she hadn't noticed me yet. She had tears the size of baseballs falling from her gorgeous brown eyes. "Bella," I called gently.

She jumped slightly before looking at me. _I'm sorry, _she sent the message into my head but I was already shaking my head.

"Don't be I was just over excited I guess. I love you Bella and if you're not ready than I won't push you into anything. I just want you to come home with me, please?" I begged walking over to her. I fell to my knees and started stroking the fur behind her ear.

_No Edward I'm ready, but are you sure you are? _I chuckled and ruffled her fur again.

"Bella like I said earlier I have over one hundred years to find you and now that I have I don't want to let you slip through my fingers." To prove my point I gripped her fur and let go after a few seconds.

She looked up at me she huffed sending twigs and leaves into the air. I followed an auburn leaf into the air and felt a rain drop land on my forehead. Within seconds it was raining. Not hard enough that we couldn't hear each other, but hard enough to soak us.

The sky was let up with lightening seconds later a resounding BOOM echoed through the forest. I stared at Bella as she was illuminated by the moon I hadn't realized had appeared. It soon faded behind another black cloud. Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder followed soon after.

My eye never left Bella. "Bella, please I love you, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For several minutes she just stared at me. I heard her sigh softly, _yes_. As soon as the word flitted across my mind another BOOM filled the air.

**Okay this chapter took me a while to write for some reason. R & R **


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Never Over 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though a girl can dream, can't she?**

**My updating is going to be at random times know, because something came up and I need to be there first and foremost dealing with it, so sorry if this annoys you but no worries I'll still update.**

**Anyway getting on with it . . . . . . . . . .**

**Last Time:**

_"Bella like I said earlier I have over one hundred years to find you and now that I have I don't want to let you slip through my fingers." To prove my point I gripped her fur and let go after a few seconds._

_She looked up at me she huffed sending twigs and leaves into the air. I followed an auburn leaf into the air and felt a rain drop land on my forehead. Within seconds it was raining. Not hard enough that we couldn't hear each other, but hard enough to soak us._

_The sky was let up with lightening seconds later a resounding BOOM echoed through the forest. I stared at Bella as she was illuminated by the moon I hadn't realized had appeared. It soon faded behind another black cloud. Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder followed soon after._

_My eye never left Bella. "Bella, please I love you, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_For several minutes she just stared at me. I heard her sigh softly, __yes__. As soon as the word flitted across my mind another BOOM filled the air._

Chapter 22 (Bella – POV)

It had been two weeks since Edward had proposed and I still carried the ring even during school. Well during school it was on a gold chain wrapped around my neck. I usually held onto it when I was nervous. I was currently at the school cafeteria on the phone with Zander. "NO, how many times should I say it?"

"Please, please, _please,_ I am so bored. Eva went out with all the other wolves for wolfy business, Esme is out working in the garden and told me to leave after I trampled the fourth rose in a row and Carlisle is at work and all of you guys are at school. I just want to go out for a little bit." He begged again.

"NO! N-O I don't know how much clearer I can get Zander, what happens if you run into a human on your little outing? Your still a newborn not my fault you can't control yourself, besides what if you see more vampires you don't know what to do just yet. Can't you just be patient?" I said exasperated.

"No I can't! I will use my power if I run into a vampire."

"You don't know how to control it."

"Please Bella I'm begging you on my hands and knees!"

"I wouldn't care if you were on your stomach licking the ground crying, I said no." I growled before flipping my phone shut. I rubbed my temples. God he doesn't seem to understand I care more about his safety than his boredom. He can live a few hours without something to occupy his times hell I did it for over three thousand years! Crap just thinking that makes me feel old.

I sighed when I felt a familiar pair of rock hard cold arms wrap around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck and I leaned into his chest rubbing his forearm. "Headache?"

"No just an annoying new born." I grumbled.

I heard him chuckle and his chest shook with it. "He just hasn't gotten used to the fact of being alone with his thoughts. Give it a decade or two." He chuckled again and I groaned heading my head on the nearby wall.

"I'm sorry was that supposed to be helpful or are you just trying to annoy me?" I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled crookedly at me and kissed my lips. I started kissing him back. He pushed me against the concrete wall behind me and I smiled against his lips briefly. I felt his cold tongue slide across my bottom lip. I quickly let him have entrance and we our tongues fought for dominance. After a little bit I gave in and let him have dominance.

I heard someone cough from behind Edward and pulled away to see Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice standing about five feet away snickering. Edward continued to kiss my neck and run his nose along my jaw line. "Edward." I whispered trying and failing to get his attention.

"So sorry to interrupt your little session here but we do not allow PDA in school Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan." Edward pulled back when he heard the Vice principle, Mr. Wilder. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"Sorry Mr. Wilder, won't happen again." I smirked slightly.

"Yes well see to it that it doesn't." He glared at us and backed away.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett walked over slowly snickering. "Yes Mr. Cullen See it doesn't happen again." Emmett mocked slapping Edward on the back.

Edward growled at him and I just glared at him. "Shut it, besides you and Rose kiss more in public than I drink blood." Rose looked slightly ashamed but not enough to really care. Emmett looked proud, I am starting to wonder what he thinks about when we insult him, he always looks proud.

I shook my head and ducked out from in Edward's arms. He growled playfully at me. I smirked and made my way to Biology. I sat in my seat only looking up when I heard a loud _thud_. My eyes widened when I saw Edward on his butt on the floor looking around completely confused. I ran over and helped him up. "What happened? I thought vampires were graceful!" I looked up at him confused but curious.

"I was thinking about you and tripped over someone's bag causing me to fall to my butt." He looked down at me with a frown on his face before smiling.

I smirked. "I knew you were falling for me," I giggled at my own stupidity.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That sounded ridiculous." He stated.

"I know, but it worked." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Edward smiled and dragged me back to our seat. The rest of day was boring and well usual. Mike tried to ask me out. Edward saved me. Jasper and Emmett threatened Mike. Mike ran home crying but I'm sure he'll do it all over again tomorrow.

When we made it home Zander was throwing a ball up in the air while he lay down on the ground. I walked over to him after giving Edward a kiss. Emmett and Jasper were dragging him and Carlisle out for a guy hunting weekend. Zander didn't want to go with them. He looked up at me after I caught the ball. "Hello mother," He glared playfully at me. He had started calling me mom a week ago.

"Hello Zander, where did you get the ball?" I asked last time I looked we didn't have any and I looked two days ago because I wanted to see if Jacob would play fetch with me.

He avoided my eyes. "Um I asked Esme to go out and get me something to do." He looked sheepishly up at me.

I glared at him and threw the ball at his stomach he winced and grabbed his stomach in pain. "How could you force Esme to do that?" I glared at him more.

"I said please." He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I tried to fight the fact my will was crumbling.

I threw my hands in the air and started stomping off. "Ugh you can be so rude Zander."

"I'm so sorry but I needed _something _to do!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around to give the puppy look again.

"Fine your forgiven but don't do it again, just read a book or something." I shrugged.

For the next three hours Zander and I sat through torturous make over's from Alice and Rose. Zander was forced into a pink frilly dress that ended mid thigh. I could see his boxers hanging at the bottom and Rose and Alice kept trying to get him to shave his legs lying saying it would grow back. Rose had put his hair into pony tails and Alice had put pink eye shadow on him. Somehow and I still wonder how they got pink lipstick on him.

He was running around the house chucking things at us. I glared at him as he threw a pillow at my head. We had cornered him in the basement. He had his hands up and was begging for mercy. We all attacked at the same time and managed to finish up his makeup. I was rolling on the floor laughing as he pranced around the room giving us stupid looks trying to act like Tyra Banks. He started doing cart wheels when Alice had a vision but before I could look into her mind and see she was blocking and smirking evilly at me.

"We have to make you ready for when Edward comes home Sunday night. Edward feels very lonely." She smirked and winked at Rose. My eyes widened and I started running for the hills but Zander pulled me back.

"Uh huh, if I had to go through their torture and I am a guy so do you." He dragged me back to the center of the basement to Rose and Alice.

I glared at him. "I hate you."

**Hey sorry for the long pause but ah you know, I'm tired of explaining it, lol. Please R&R. Oh and sorry about the errors my beta was being a turd and left for the weekend, lol, she's actually my friend so it don't really matter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's Never Over 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters. I wish though a girl can dream, can't she?**

**My updating is going to be at random times know, because something came up and I need to be there first and foremost dealing with it, so sorry if this annoys you but no worries I'll still update.**

**Anyway getting on with it . . . . . . . . . .**

**Last Time:**

_For the next three hours Zander and I sat through torturous make over's from Alice and Rose. Zander was forced into a pink frilly dress that ended mid thigh. I could see his boxers hanging at the bottom and Rose and Alice kept trying to get him to shave his legs lying saying it would grow back. Rose had put his hair into pony tails and Alice had put pink eye shadow on him. Somehow and I still wonder how they got pink lipstick on him._

_He was running around the house chucking things at us. I glared at him as he threw a pillow at my head. We had cornered him in the basement. He had his hands up and was begging for mercy. We all attacked at the same time and managed to finish up his makeup. I was rolling on the floor laughing as he pranced around the room giving us stupid looks trying to act like Tyra Banks. He started doing cart wheels when Alice had a vision but before I could look into her mind and see she was blocking and smirking evilly at me._

_"We have to make you ready for when Edward comes home Sunday night. Edward feels very lonely." She smirked and winked at Rose. My eyes widened and I started running for the hills but Zander pulled me back._

_"Uh huh, if I had to go through their torture and I am a guy so do you." He dragged me back to the center of the basement to Rose and Alice._

_I glared at him. "I hate you."_

Chapter 23 (Edward – POV)

"Emmett! Stop that right now, before you do something you'll regret." Carlisle yelled up at Emmett. I looked up and saw Emmett climbing a large oak tree. He was reaching up to the top when Carlisle shouted at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett come down and I won't tell Rose that you smashed her picture frame of your wedding day and blamed it on Bella and Zander." Jasper shouted up.

I blinked surprised as Emmett landed beside me. "You blamed Bella for that?" I asked him.

Emmett looked sheepish. "Yeah but she was the only one home."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "That's for getting Bella in trouble and not allowed to go out with me last week."

He glared at me again and growled. "Not my fault Rosie actually believed me. By the way do you know where I can get a new picture frame for the wedding picture?" Jasper and I shared a glance shaking our heads.

"Emmett, just go and hunt a bear or something." Jasper laughed.

Bella – POV

"Bella do you think we could talk." I looked up from my book and saw Zander standing by the door rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure come sit." I pointed to the chair across from me.

_Hear him out Bella, give it a try before you say no,_ Alice sent the thought from downstairs where her and Rose were sketching up some dresses for mine and Edward's wedding.

_Sure . . . . . _I thought back cautiously. "So what's going on through that mind of yours?" I asked with a warm smile.

He smiled back but it fell off just as quick. "Mom you know I respect what you tell me but I have a favor to ask and I know you won't be happy about it but please just hear me out, please?"

"Okay Zander but c'mon I can't consider anything until you tell me what I must be nice about." I smiled at him again.

"I want to find my sister." He blurted and closed his eyes waiting for me to lash out.

I sighed. "Zander you are a new born, you can't handle being near humans. Not yet anyway."

Zander stood up and growled lowly. I would have felt threatened if I hadn't known he was just upset because I said no. I stood up and faced Zander head on. "Bella please, I need to know what happened to her. Please. You can follow me just please help me find out who did this to her."

I looked at him carefully. His eyes had turned gold about after a few days of animal hunting. His eyes held sadness and anger but not towards me, towards whoever did this to his sister. "Zander-"

He cut me off. "Bella listen I won't ask for anything for the next two hundred years if you just help me." He begged.

I felt my will crumble. "Fine but we have to be back by tomorrow morning understood?"

Zander's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Thank you thank you thank you. I love you mom," He kissed my cheek before running outside and doing some silly flips. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Zander but let's go now, it's gonna take a while to get to the orphanage and even longer to make a plan." I yelled over to him as he was in mid flip.

He ran over to my Chevy Avalanche jumping into the passenger seat. I walked over and got in to the driver's seat driving away slowly and giving Zander time to stop shaking my truck with his nonstop bouncing. "Zander sit still or else you're gonna tip my truck over!"

"Sorry I'm just so excited about finally giving the guy that did what he deserves." He said looking down slightly sad and angry again. I grabbed his hand.

"Trust in me Zander we'll get him, even if that means I have to drag Edward to Antarctica to get them." He smiled at me. The next hour was filled with mindless chatter and laughs.

By the time we finally made it to the orphanage it was already dark out. I looked at the moon and felt my inner wolf smiling. I motioned for Zander to follow me. He was close on my heels. The yellow tape had been taken down a few days ago and the police had decided there was no more evidence here and that they were following a cold trail. I motioned for Zander to check in the window to see for any adults, none. I opened the window and jumped through with ease. Zander had trouble though. "I'm stuck!"

I looked back at him. "What do you mean you 'stuck'?" I demanded incredulously.

"I mean I decided to stop and plant a flower garden. What do you think I mean? I'm stuck; my belt is stuck on the locking mechanism." He pulled again.

"Are you serious? Just pull and break the damn thing you're strong enough to do it." I rolled my eyes.

He glared at me. "Yeah because when they find the broken lock they _won't _go into a panic, right?" I sighed.

"Fine but be quiet." I went over to him and tried unlatching the belt when that wouldn't work without breaking the damn thing I thought of the next best thing. I ripped his belt and Zander came tumbling in. He pulled his belt off and glared at me.

"That was my good belt!"He whisper yelled after standing up.

"I'll buy you a new one or I can fix it now shut up." I whispered back getting him to follow me. We had just made it to the kitchen when we heard a small gasp. I turned around and saw a little girl no more than four. She was wearing a white night gown with Dalmatians all over it. She had long dark brown, almost black hair and crystal blue eyes. She stared at us with wide eyes and an open mouth.

_How had I missed her coming in? _I shrugged off the thought and walked over to her. I saw Zander following me slightly panicked. "Hello sweetie what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Natalie, what's yours?" She smiled at me. I giggled as she smiled because she was missing two of her front teeth.

"Well Natalie my name is Bella and this is my friend Zander." Natalie looked up at Zander and stared at him in complete awe.

"You're pretty." She stated looking at me.

"Thank you and you're very pretty yourself." I said and she giggled and looked down.

After a few seconds of looking at the floor she looked up at me with so much curiosity in her eyes I started to wonder if she really was four. "Why are you different from all the other growed ups?" She asked abruptly.

I smiled at her. "Well Natalie I'm different because I'm not a normal grown up I'm a kid at heart and you wanna know my big secret?" I asked smiling kindly at her.

"Mrs. Hughes says loose lips sink the ships." She nodded after saying it thinking she said it right.

I laughed and I heard Zander chuckle. "That is true but I think you can hear this secret." Natalie nodded for me to continue. "Luck will come to you sooner than you hope." I smiled at her thinking about how much she reminds me off Jasper and Alice.

She squealed but stopped after a second. "Thank you, Ms. Bella." She hugged me before kissing my cheek and heading to bed.

I stood up and looked at Zander. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk to anyone." He said reminding me of what I told him on the way over here.

"It's fine she won't remember in a few years. Besides by tomorrow she'll think it was just a dream." I said.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" I turned and looked back at Zander.

"Wasn't that already one?" I said turning a corner.

"Bella . . . . . . ." He whined.

"Okay, okay go for it not like I can stop you." I giggled.

"Well children had to have seen vampires or shape shifters at one point right?" He said his eyebrows raised a little in question.

"You mean like seen them in action? Then yeah of course they have." I nodded.

"So why don't they know about us?" He seemed confused but I knew he would understand what I say soon enough.

I stopped and looked back at him. "Children see us and run off to tell their parents. Parents don't believe them even if they saw us when they were little. Eventually they stop seeing us."

"Why?" Zander was starting to understand but he still didn't get the main point.

"Because they no longer believe. It's the same thing as ghosts children see them when they are young and parents think they are imaginary friends and eventually they disappear because the child no longer believes.

"But what about the people who do believe in us?"

I laughed darkly. "Zander, no matter what they say everybody believes in us, the monsters that hide in the shadows and are your worst fear that's us. I know it's hard to understand since I just contradicted myself but in time you'll see that the humans always look twice behind them."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey sorry for the lack of updating but I just got a new puppy and she is having trouble understanding where to go potty.**

**All things belong to their respective owner's**

Last Time :

_"Because they no longer believe. It's the same thing as ghosts children see them when they are young and parents think they are imaginary friends and eventually they disappear because the child no longer believes._

_"But what about the people who do believe in us?"_

_I laughed darkly. "Zander, no matter what they say everybody believes in us, the monsters that hide in the shadows and are your worst fear that's us. I know it's hard to understand since I just contradicted myself but in time you'll see that the humans always look twice behind them."_

Chapter 24 (Bella – POV)

"So are we like invisible?" Zander asked.

I gave him a look. "What?"

"Well you said adults don't see us does that mean we're invisible?" Zander asked exasperated.

"No, it's like when someone sees something and they have to do a double take because they think their minds are playing mind tricks on them, you know. You probably did it when you were younger." I said waving my hand.

"When I was five I saw a blue monkey dancing on a pink elephant." Zander said matter-of-factly.

I gave him a funny look raising my eyebrows. "By chance were you dropped on your head as a baby?" I asked.

Zander thought about it a second before nodding. "By my cousin Joanne but she was short so I don't think it really counts."

"Okay fine whatever but you are definitely a weird guy." I said shaking my head.

"I take that as compliment." He whispered to me before motioning for me to be quiet. I looked at him confused and he pointed to the floor board in front of me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's a trick board the nuns made it so it squeaked really loud and the door right beside you is the head nun or whatever you want to call her, she comes out in seconds like a bat out of hell screaming."

I mumbled an 'okay' and stepped over the board. I could feel Zander's entire mood change as we came to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a large oak door. "You okay?" I asked.

"Um no, yeah I'm not sure actually. This was our room, mine and Andrea's, they let us stay together because Andy was terrified to be by herself in this place." I nodded my head in understanding slightly wishing we had waited so I could have Edward to help me with Zander and all this. I stepped aside so he could open the door for himself. He did and paused when it was open about an inch. He closed his eyes before pushing the door open fully. He opened his eyes slowly and the pain and sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking.

"Zander I'm sure it would be okay to take a few things to remind you of her and your past." I said softly and he nodded.

"Thanks," He mumbled almost inaudibly. He walked forward grabbing a picture of him and Andrea and held onto it tightly. "I promise to catch whoever did this and tear them apart," He said threateningly turning to me.

I nodded not really knowing what to say. We looked around for an hour before I found something tucked under the bed. It was a piece of black fabric possibly from a rain coat or something. "Look at this." I called over to Zander. I tugged the fabric out and was hit with the scent of vampire's. I looked around the room sniffing ever so slightly but couldn't smell anything. All I could smell was bleach.

"Zander you might have some trouble ripping this person apart because this 'person' is a vampire." I said waving the fabric so he could smell the scent. "Someone cleaned the room with bleach." I stated simply seeing his confused look and reading his mind hearing him asking my previous question.

"Well now what?" He asked looking around sadly.

"We talk to the leader nun." I said standing up. I walked out of the room and headed to the door beside the squeaky floor board. I opened the door and I could hear Zander following quickly behind me asking if I had smoked something before coming here. I reminded myself to ask what that meant later. I walked up to the bed and tapped the woman on her shoulder. She squirmed but didn't wake. I grew tired of this trying to wake this damn bear, wanting answers and wanting to be home to see Edward when he comes home. I pushed her out of the bed glad she wasn't some eighty year old woman. She looked to be about thirty-five with long brown hair.

She was wearing a night gown and landed on the ground with a humph, I didn't mind. I looked back to see Zander grabbing his hair and pulling hard while chanting, 'I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell, no way can I go to heaven after a pushing nun out of bed!'.

"Oh would you shut up your immortal and unless you piss me, Edward or Eva you should live a long life if that's what you call it." I said before turning back to the now wide eyed nun. She was staring at Zander.

"Impossible," She whispered.

"I know but he's just a figment of your imagination and when you wake up you only see this as a dream. Now if you answer my question there shall be no problems understood?" I said in a voice that sounded like the alpha tone Sam used but with much more force and strength. She nodded. "Good now who cleaned Alexandro's and Andrea's room and what with?"

"I did with pure bleach like the woman told me too." She said.

I froze and so did Zander. "What woman?"

"The woman with fire red hair and she bossed the man around that was with her."

"Man what man?" I sounded like a broken recorded with that damn question. Silently I wondered how many times I have asked that question in the past three thousand years.

"He was tall like Alexandro's height with dirty blond hair." She said again.

I nodded. "Why did you clean the room?"

"Because she told me too." The nun said still looking at Zander.

I nodded getting annoyed slightly. "Okay now tomorrow you will wake up with a headache and think all of this was a bad dream. You will never remember us and when I you see things removed from Andrea's and Alexandro's room you will think nothing of it. Now sleep." Her eyes immediately drooped and her head lulled to the side and she started to snore. I shook my head and picked her up and put her in the bed.

"That actually works?" Zander asked.

"Yes it does I accidently used it on Aro Volturi centuries ago and now the Romanians aren't allowed in Canada without permission from me." I giggled remembering when a coven of Romanians came looking for me to ask if they could go to Vancouver.

"Wow you are one big weirdo." He chuckled but I could see he just wanted to leave by know." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay I'll wait outside you grab anything you want from the room and then come find me outside." I said heading back out. I stood in the rain for ten minutes before he came out with a small box. I didn't ask what was inside and he didn't say.


	25. Chapter 25

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Last Time:**

_"That actually works?" Zander asked._

_"Yes it does I accidently used it on Aro Volturi centuries ago and now the Romanians aren't allowed in Canada without permission from me." I giggled remembering when a coven of Romanians came looking for me to ask if they could go to Vancouver._

_"Wow you are one big weirdo." He chuckled but I could see he just wanted to leave by know." He scratched the back of his neck._

_"Okay I'll wait outside you grab anything you want from the room and then come find me outside." I said heading back out. I stood in the rain for ten minutes before he came out with a small box. I didn't ask what was inside and he didn't say._

**Chapter 25 (Edward – POV)**

It had been three weeks since Zander and Bella had gone to the orphanage and Zander is still shaken up over it all. I stroked the back of Bella's as she sat in front on me straddling the bench. We were currently sitting in the school cafeteria being watched by almost the entire freshman year. I don't know why exactly but they seemed to watch us closely more than usual today. "What the heck are they looking at?" Bella whispered to me.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. She was sitting in front of me with Alice on her other side. Jasper beside her and then Rose and Emmett finally sitting between me and Rose, unfortunately. He was singing in his head something from that Lady GooGoo or something like that. I tried to ignore him but he was singing so freakin' loud. Alice and Jasper were staring at each not even thinking anything apart from 'God I love her/ him.' I eventually tuned them out too. Rose was thinking about her car like usual but I didn't mind her so much.

Bella had put her shield down and was telling me how much fun she was going to have this weekend. We had planned for just an 'us' weekend. She was tired of dealing with everything and just wanted to get away so that's what we are doing. I had booked us a hotel room in Chicago for weekend including Friday and Monday. Today was Thursday and she was just radiating excitement. Our flight leaves at eight tonight.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her back to my chest. She giggled and looked up at me kissing my jaw. I smiled and leaned down kissing her on the lips lightly. She kissed back but soon the kiss turned deeper and more passionate. I heard someone clear their throat and Bella pulled away blushing slightly. I chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling away and just holding her to my chest.

"So someone can't wait for the weekend huh?" Rose giggled raising her eyebrow at us.

I chuckled and bit Bella's neck lightly she jumped and squealed. "Apparently," Bella muttered glaring playfully at me. I gave her an innocent look and shrugged my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and turned back around and leaned against me.

The rest of the day and the next passed by slowly and eventually the days ended and it was time for us to go away. Bella and I were starting to pack our bags into to the Volvo. Everyone was coming with us apart from Zander who still couldn't handle human blood but Carlisle was taking my precious car back. "You ready to go?" I asked Bella closing the trunk door.

"Yep just have to say bye to Zander." At hearing his name Zander came running out looking slightly depressed.

"Hey ma." He said softly. I smiled slightly Bella would make an excellent mother I'm just upset that I can't give her that. I frowned shaking my head again.

"Hey Zander we're going now and I want you to listen to everyone, especially Eva." She kissed his cheek and hugged him to her. He wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and didn't let go.

"Of course I'll keep him under control," Eva giggled coming over to stand by me. "Bye Edward," She hugged me. I was slightly shocked. None of the werewolves apart from Seth ever came close to me or the other Cullen's for that matter. I hugged her with arm awkwardly.

"Um, yeah bye." I said somewhat awkwardly. Eva giggled and pulled away heading over to Bella. Zander walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Bye Edward, take good care of my momma," He said completely serious and puffed out his chest trying to look threatening. I chuckled but nodded none the less.

"Okay I will as long as you make sure Alice and Emmett don't touch my car." I stroked the roof of my precious car and a smile immediately found its way onto my face.

Zander rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Ed-weirdo."

I growled at him and he growled back. I grabbed him and put him in a headlock he elbowed my side and I growled again. Bella giggled and walked over to us. She walked up to me and started to kiss me lightly. Zander took the chance of my diversion and slipped out of my headlock on him. He went back to Eva and wrapped his arm around her waist putting his head on her shoulder.

"Let's go already," She whispered against my lips.

I nodded my head and jumped into the Volvo with her close behind in the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper got into the back seat and started talking to each other in quiet whispers.

Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all got into Emmett's jeep. The La Push Pack had all said their goodbyes last night at the bonfire. The drive to the airport was nice and peaceful filled with mindless chatter, it was odd actually. I doubt I had ever seen anyone act so proper before and it was slightly creepy. I shrugged forgetting our Brady Bunch moment and focused on the road. Soon enough me and Bella were saying goodbye to our family and getting on the plane. I had a window seat and watched like a kid on Christmas all the people loading the luggage into the plane. Bella giggled and grabbed my hand. I held onto hers and squeezed it slightly.

A young girl around my physical age sat in the extra seat on the aisle beside Bella. She looked at us and her eyes widened slightly. Sooner than I thought we would have been we were in the air. The girl sitting beside Bella kept glancing at me. She started texting her friends I caught a glimpse of a few of them. It it read something like; 'holy crap hoTtIe nxt 2 me!'

Bella was getting annoyed but tried to ignore her unlike me who was full out laughing at the small glares Bella was sending the clueless girl. Bella almost jumped out the plane window when we landed. She made sure I stood behind her and started following behind the teen. All of a sudden the girl tripped on a bag that just happened to be in front of her. I poked Bella and she looked back at me with an expression that just read, I did it!

I chuckled and shook my head. I just wanted to get to the hotel room. I looked down at Bella and saw she was just as irritated. We hailed a cab when we walked out of the airport and seconds later we had two. Bella and I laughed before jumping into the first cab. It was almost one AM and I was glad I didn't need sleep for once. We arrived at the hotel and I checked us in while Bella was talking to the bell hop. When we got our floor I picked her up bridal style taking her into our room and heading straight for the bed.

I hovered over her kissing every inch of her collarbone and neck. I nibbled her neck slightly and she gasped and I looked up at her just in time to see her eyes role back. She opened her eyes and looked at me quickly before pulling me by the neck grabbing my lips with hers. She reached down and started un-buttoning the top buttons on my shirt. I pulled back. "You sure?"

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't."

I nodded going back to sucking and nibbling on her neck . . . . . . .


	26. Chapter 26

**Everything belongs to their respective owners**

**Last Time:**

I hovered over her kissing every inch of her collarbone and neck. I nibbled her neck slightly and she gasped and I looked up at her just in time to see her eyes role back. She opened her eyes and looked at me quickly before pulling me by the neck grabbing my lips with hers. She reached down and started un-buttoning the top buttons on my shirt. I pulled back. "You sure?"

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't."

I nodded going back to sucking and nibbling on her neck . . . . . . .

**Chapter 26 (Bella POV)**

Edward and I lay facing each other just staring into each other's eyes. Only once in a while did we move and that was to brush hair out of the other person's eyes. We had been like this for the past four hours.

"I think we should start getting ready if you want to go for a walk." Edward said leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

I nodded my head slowly before turning over making sure I held all the covers and got up leaving Edward in bed, nude. He growled at me and I giggled before running into the bathroom. I quickly showered and changed before brushing my teeth and doing my hair in an Alice approved style; which was a French braid. I walked out just into time to see Edward slipping on a pair of dark wash jeans. He didn't have a shirt on and I stared at his sculpted abs and barely noticed when I licked my bottom lip. Edward chuckled. "I'd ask like what you see but I already know you do." I looked up at his face and saw a smug smile on his face.

I smirked. "It's alright if you like that kind of body I guess but I prefer much bulkier men with an animalistic side like a wolf perhaps." I said playing it off as nothing and heading over to my dresser grabbing my phone and wallet.

I felt Edward grab me around the waist. He hoisted me up and threw me on the bed. I squealed and laughed at him. He jumped onto the bed next to me and we started laughing together. After a few seconds he moved in and started kissing me gently on the lips.

"Not now Edward c'mon." I laughed pushing against his chest. He pulled back pouting and sticking his lower lip out a bit. I smiled and leaned forward grabbing his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged on it slightly. He growled again. I laughed before pulling back and rolling out from under him and jumped across the room.

"You're evil you know that right?" Edward asked grabbing a white button up shirt out of the cupboard he had put his clothes earlier yesterday.

"You know I think a nomad in East India told me the same thing." I giggled at Edward's glare.

Soon we were both out of the hotel and walking in a park that was nearby. My arm was wrapped around his waist and his around my shoulders. I was leaning into him with my head on his arm and we were talking about nothing of importance. We eventually sat on a bench that looked out at the park. It was sitting in front of a small garden and tree.

"So do you have any ideas on when you want the wedding?" Edward asked rubbing the back of my neck. It felt so good that I had to hold back a moan.

"I-I was th-thinking of sometime next month or even the end of th-this month." I said my voice breaking at certain points.

Edward laughed and lightly tickled my neck which just sent shivers down my spine. "Sure sounds good but I was kind of hoping for a little sooner." He mumbled.

"Oh and when would that be?"

"Two weeks on the spring equinox."

"Hmm March 20 nice I say why not?" I smiled at him and he nodded. Just then my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the ID and it read 'Hyper Pixie' I giggled and answered. "Hello, Alice."

My ear was then greeted with a high pitched scream before the dial tone. My eyes widened as I stared at the phone. "What was that?" Edward asked staring at the phone with wide eyes like I was. My mouth was slightly open.

"I think Alice likes the date." I mumbled before giggling. Edward laughed before nodding.

The rest of the day we spent together and walking around do anything and everything. Eventually Edward and I made it back to our hotel and decided to just watch a movie. We watched _The Proposal_ starring Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock. It was funny and odd at the same time but we enjoyed just cuddling and holding onto each other.

The rest of the weekend we just spent holding each other it was mushy and something any teenage boy of these ages would do but I loved it. Too soon in my taste it was Sunday evening and time for our flight. When we got back to Forks it was one AM and everybody was um 'busy'. I shuddered at remembering hearing all the furniture being broken. So after sharing a look with Edward we ran to our meadow and became busy ourselves. When six AM came around Edward and I made our way back to the house while doing a bit of hunting at the same time. I caught to deer and he caught a mountain lion. In all the weekend past in a blur of fun and immaturity in Emmett and Zander cases.

I was currently sitting on mine and Edward's bed reading Wuthering Heights when Alice, Rose, Eva, Leah and Esme came into my room with evil smirks on their faces. Alice sat on my bed and started giving me her puppy eyed look. I eyed her knowing she was up to something evil or something I would not like.

"Mommy B?" Dammit I knew she was up to something she only ever called me that when she wanted something.

"What?" I asked cautiously I could see Leah and Rose holding back laughs and Esme was just smiling at me warmly.

"I want to do your wedding." Alice stated innocently.

I looked her for a second before realizing what the puppy eyes and mommy B thing was about. "You already did it didn't you?" I saw their eyes widen.

Alice pouted. "How did you know?"

"C'mon Alice I am all seeing as you like to call it plus I have many, _many _years of experience in those stupid looks to see right through you sorry; besides your dad ruined the puppy look for you."

"Okay okay yes I did it and your dress is perfect Rose, Eva and Leah made it. Esme has designed the wedding and I did everything else." She yelled clapping her hands together.

"Riiight, okay so who's my maid of honor?" I asked thinking I had her cornered but before I could look into the future Alice answered me.

"Leah and Seth is the best man." Just then Edward walked into the room.

"Did you know about this?" I asked him as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"No not until a few seconds ago when she shouted it in her head." He laughed kissing my forehead.

"Okay well than I guess there is no other option than is there?" I laughed leaning into Edward.

"Nope now just sit back and be happy and when your wedding day comes just smile and wave." Alice nodded before getting up and running out of the room dragging the other girls with her.

"Okay I'm not exactly sure what just happened but I think I have more free time to spend with you." I told Edward and he chuckled before leaning over and kissing me passionately.


	27. Chapter 27

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Last time:**

_"Nope now just sit back and be happy and when your wedding day comes just smile and wave." Alice nodded before getting up and running out of the room dragging the other girls with her._

_"Okay I'm not exactly sure what just happened but I think I have more free time to spend with you." I told Edward and him chuckled before leaning over and kissing me passionately._

**Chapter 27 (Alice – POV)**

"I hate dresses," I gasped at Bella's mumble. I jumped back from doing her hair and stared at her wide eyed. "What?"

"How can you _hate _dresses?" I demanded.

Bella rolled her eyes. "After over two thousand years of dresses and no choices you get tired of them. Hell my father wore dresses!" She cried 9out.

"But this is your wedding day." I said relishing in her beauty. She was wearing a pure white with swirling designs on it. The waist flared out creating a fan of white around Bella. Her hair was done up in a bun but she had strands of curly hair framing her face. Her makeup was light but definitely noticeable.

"Is that supposed to be a good reason, Ellen DeGeneres got married in a tux." She glared at me while scratching at a patch of non-existence dirt.

"Yes but you are not getting married to Portia de Rossi." Rose pointed out grabbing Bella's hand and some blue nail polish.

"Ugh fine but please tell me you didn't pack all dresses for my honeymoon?" She looked absolutely terrified and I smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you won't find out until you're gone." I smiled now thinking about Edward and Bella finally getting married.

Bella smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay I surrender, make me proud Ali." I did a small happy dance jumping up and down. It's helpful when you have your Barbie's permission to play Bella Barbie.

Three hours later a soft knock echoed through the room. "C'mon in," I called while adding the last minute touches onto Bella. Rose was putting on a gorgeous blue moon necklace. Jasper and Carlisle walked into the room and I saw Emmett stand at the door.

"Okay so you all done in here?" Jasper asked smiling warmly at me.

Rose and I looked at each other before standing up and taking a few steps back. We looked at Bella and smiled brightly. "Yep." I said. Bella opened her eyes and looked at us.

"You really do go all out huh?" Bella asked in awe. She was looking at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind me.

"If it's worth doing it's worth doing right." I smiled back and spoke softly. My eyes were pools of venom that would never fall. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his side.

He put his lips at my ear and whispered so only I could hear him, "You did a wonderful job darlin' not to mention you look gorgeous." He kissed below my ear and I smiled leaning into his side even more.

"I didn't have to do much, she beautiful as it is." I whispered staring at my godmother.

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and gave me a watery smile. "Thank you, Alice, Rose." She walked forward and grabbed both Rose and I in a hug. I felt Jasper laugh and pull away from me but I could feel his hand on my lower back.

"So no more complaining about the dress?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Rose and Bella giggled. "Promise no more complaints about the dress or any dresses for the matter." She kissed my cheek.

"Alright my dear are you ready?" Bella turned to Carlisle.

"Yes I think I am daddy." Carlisle shone with pride and straightened his back even more hearing her call him daddy. Bella always had a soft spot for dads and Carlisle was no exception.

"C'mon, darlin' it's starting and we have to get going." Jasper smiled kissing my hair.

"Okay," I followed him to our seats and cuddled into his side when we sat down. Leah was dress in a beautiful royal blue gown that was ruffled near the bottom. Her hair was down in a French braid with silver clips in it. We all decided to just have her as the maid of honor with no other bride's maids for complication reasons.

The wedding itself was being held in backyard of our-the Cullen household-home. Edward was waiting at the end of the aisle in a black tux. He was wearing a black vest that had a discreet floral pattern. His black shirt was buttoned to the top and he was wearing a red tie. There was a red rose sitting on the right side. His hair was still messy but it was tamed slightly. His smile was blinding and his eyes held nothing but love.

Leah stopped at the end of the aisle and walked to the left side of Eleazer and faced the crowed. Seth was already standing behind Edward. Eleazer was the minister and was dressed in a black tux with a black shit that was slightly open at the top.

The wedding was small, only the Denali's, Cullen's, the wolf pack and a few nomads Bella had met over the years had heard about her and Edward's wedding and decided to come on their own will. I saw Rose and Emmett take their seats beside me while Esme sat beside Jasper leaving an empty seat for Carlisle. The wedding march played in the background and soon I heard Bella and Carlisle walking down the aisle. My eyes watered again and Jasper kissed my temple. I looked at him briefly giving him a smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Eleazer asked smiling warmly.

"I do," Carlisle said placing Bella's hand in Edward's. Carlisle leaned over kissing Bella's cheek and turned to us and walked over to his seat hugging Esme to his side.

"Remember when we got married?" Jasper whispered to me.

"How could I forget, it was 1934 we got our neighbor at the time to do it for us." I giggled.

"And our other neighbor kept saying we were to young and so much going for us." He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"We spent three weeks in Germany sightseeing and-"

"I don't remember those sightseeing moments." Jasper interjected softly.

"What? Why not?" I asked in somewhat alarm.

"Because you looked around and explored I just watched you, I loved seeing you happy and all I wanted to see was your beautiful face, we could have been in Canada and I still would only remember the way the sun shone through your spike-y black hair and made your skin sparkle or how you didn't walk to every new place you danced." Jasper whispered into my ear as I watched Edward and Bella stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"That is why I married you." I whispered kissing him on the lips.

"Really? I thought it was my godly good looks." He smirked.

"No that's why I didn't divorce you." I smirked back. Jasper chuckled lowly.

"Edward and Bella have written their own vows and would like to share them with each other. Bella?" Eleazer smiled at her.

Bella looked into Edward's eyes. "I have walked this earth by myself for more than three thousand years. Every few years I would find someone special to spend my days with whether that was friends or new found family. I always was told by my parents to wait and soon I would find the love of my life. Then I thought that meant when I was eighteen but here I am three thousand and ten and I finally found you. No more waiting or walking alone on this planet, I now have someone to share my existence with and love for eternity. Thank you Edward for being my love and my life."

Edward smiled brightly and stared into Bella's tear filled ones. "Isabella, you are the woman I have waited for my whole life. When other men and boys my age joined the war with dreams of making their family proud they forgot to find the one thing that means more the glory. Life; some missed out on finding a wife and having children. I was one of the boys that wanted to run off and always thought nothing could touch me. After Carlisle changed me I realized no one lives until they have someone to share a life with. I watched Carlisle find his mate and soon Rose, then Jasper and Alice came into our family. I was lonely and didn't know what to do in my so called life anymore, that is until the moment I met you. I love you Bella with every fiber in my being and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

I heard a few people say 'aww' and I smiled brightly at my brother and my godmother. It was going to take some getting used to calling Bella 'sister' or Edward my new 'godfather'. "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Eleazer chuckled as Edward kissed Bella even before he finished his sentence.

"Everyone meet the new Mrs. And Mr. Edward Cullen." We all cheered and clapped as Edward and Bella walked back down the aisle heading towards the dinner we had set up.

"C'mon darlin' I would like to dance with you." Jasper took my small hand in his large one and we followed after Bella and Edward. Four hours later the food had disappeared mysteriously, personally I blamed the over sized dogs that were whistling with crumbs attached to their tuxes.

"Ooh let's go dance with Bella and Edward." I cheered.

Jasper laughed and walked over to the happy dancing newlyweds. "May I cut in?" Jasper drawled holding his hand out for Bella.

Bella smiled and kissed Edward before taking Jasper's hand and dancing with him. I walked over to Edward and stood on my toes reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I'm happy for you brother." I whispered.

"Thanks Alice, for everything, that's not only for this amazing wedding." He kissed my cheek and twirled me around.

Carlisle soon had his father daughter dance and Bella eventually danced with everyone apart from Emmett who tried but kept stepping on her feet. He wasn't sad about it just laughed when Bella glared at him playfully. "Okay we have to go we have a plane to catch," Edward huffed as Esme told him to pose for one more picture. He grabbed Bella around the waist and picked her up bridal style. Bella squealed in surprise before laughing. Edward and Bella locked eyes and their smiles slowly faded into just the corners of their mouths up.

Esme took her picture while the rest of us laughed. "Don't you have a plan to catch?" Esme mocked.

Edward shook his head and smiled placing Bella back on her feet. Soon they were in Edward's Volvo driving to our private jet. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. "What's up darlin'?" Jasper asked feeling my hesitation.

"I have a strong feeling things are gonna get crowded in the next little while." I said turning in his arms.

"Ooh are we getting a puppy?" Zander asked popping his head around corner.


	28. Chapter 28

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Chapter 28 (Emmett – POV)**

"Rosie I didn't mean it," I called aft6er her retreating figure. She whirled around to me hissing.

"How could you say that? I thought what we had was special and now. . . . Now this!" She yelled.

I cringed. "I'm sorry, Rosie please forgive me?" I gave her my best puppy dog look. I saw her hesitate before walking over to me and sitting on my lap.

"Okay but if you ever say my car is not good enough for me again I'll make sure we don't have sex for the next thirty years, understood?" She started kissing my jaw line and I could only nod.

"Their coming," Alice shrieked from her bedroom and started running to the front door while fixing her hair. Jasper ran out after her with no shirt on and doing up his pants. I busted out laughing and accidently fell to the ground dragging Rosie with me.

Jasper glared at me before shrugging. "Oh man I feel so bad for you," I choked out between laughs.

"Oh that happens more often than you think but I always get a rain check you on the other hand won't be getting any for a while." He smirked. I looked at him confused before glancing at Rosie to see her glaring at me.

"Oops," I said sheepishly trying to smile sweetly at her. She stood up and walked over to me like she was stalking a bear. I gulped and looked up at her. The slap landed fast and hard on my right cheek. "Ow," I said pathetically while rubbing my cheek. Rosie smirked before running after Alice.

Jasper was killing himself laughing and only stopped when Zander tackled him to the ground and put his finger to his lips. "Shh, I wanna surprise momma." He started crawling along the ground towards the door and I looked over to Jasper. He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged before getting on my belly and started crawling behind him.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We get to the front and when she walks in we attack." We nodded.

"Wait, is this a good idea, I mean she can _hear_ us and kick all our asses with a flick of her pinky toe." Jasper raised an eyebrow at us. Man, he does that a lot.

"Yes of course it's a brilliant idea." Zander said turning to Jasper, I was already facing the weirdo.

"No it isn't." We all jumped at the sound of Bella's voice next to us. Bella was kneeled over whispering like she was part of the great plan to scare her. Zander whirled around to face her.

"Momma!" He jumped at her in a hug.

"You know he acts more like a five year than a nine-teen year old." I chuckled.

"You're one to talk Mr. I-need-my-blankie-when-Rose-is-gone." He rolled his eyes getting up dusting of his chest and pants.

"That was one time and it was a long time ago." I yelled at him.

Jasper halted. "Emmett that was yesterday when she went shopping." I was about to lunge at him but Bella stopped me.

"Emmett could you be a dear and grab our bags, please?" She looked at me with her bottom lip quivering. I crumbled and started nodding. "Thank you!" I walked out to grab her stupid bags grumbling the whole way.

**Bella – POV**

I watched as Emmett left and turned to my new husband. "I'm going to go and see the wolves you wanna come?" I bounced over to his side and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No I think I'm going to talk to Carlisle about you not feeling well." His concern was charming but at the moment I was just too happy to melt.

I kissed the tip of his nose and started running to the forest, I phased and started running to La Push as fast as I could. I saw a flash of russet colored fur and I pounced. Jake yelped and howled for back up but I caught him off mid howl by biting his tail. He whirled around snarling at me. I went forward and nudged his cheek with my nose.

_Bella? Bella! _He started jumping at me and I made a wolfy giggle escape my lips.

_Yep it's me. Edward and I just got back today,_ I smiled sitting down. I could hear the rest of the pack closing in fast. They nearly attacked me when they broke through the last bushes between me and Jake and them.

When they realized it was me they were all yelling and I was starting to get dizzy from all the noise. _Stop! _Sam ordered using his alpha tone. Several of the younger wolves whimpered while others stood their ground but quieted down. _Okay let's phase and then we can talk, alright?_

Everyone ran into the bushes and phased. I didn't have to run into the bushes seeing as I had finally mastered the way of keeping my clothes on when I phase, being half vampire that can do anything she wants has its advantages. When I first told Jake he thought I meant actually keeping my clothes on and when I phase my you can see my clothes over my fur but in all honesty I don't know where my clothes go all I know is they reappear when I phase back.

I phased and smiled at everyone. My smile faded and I fell to my knees when I sharp pain hit me in the lower belly. Jake caught from falling on my face. I mumbled a thanks and he nodded looking at me in concern. "You okay?" HE asked helping me back onto my feet.

I shook my head trying my best to clear it from the fog. "Um yeah, just haven't phased in a while."

"You sure that's it?" Sam asked stepping forward and acting like the leader he was.

"I'm sure but if it makes you all feel better I'll talk to Carlisle when I get back okay?" I waited til they all nodded before smiling broadly. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really, Zander kept sneaking over to see Eva even after her dad kicked him out telling him not to come back." Jared chuckled.

"What did Zander do?" My eyebrows were raised

"Let's just say Mr. White will not look at a scrambled eggs and bacon the same way again." Paul laughed out loud. I growled_, how old was he supposed to be again?_ I wondered idly before shaking my head.

For the next four hours I fooled around with the Pack and getting in trouble with Emily for breaking a lamp and plate. How was I supposed to know Quil and Embry could act like cavemen? I was currently on my way back home to my husband and adoptive son. I sighed when I saw the house in view and started slowing down to a jogging pace. AS I broke through the trees I phased back only to fall to my knees again by the same shooting pain in my lower stomach. I yelped in pain and shock. Seconds later cool arms were wrapped around me and when I looked up I saw my entire vampire family looking at me concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine," I chocked lout as another shooting pain rocked my body.

Edward growled lowly. "No you're not. Let's take her to our room and then Carlisle can you help her?"

"Ifcan figure out what's wrong I can try and fix it." Carlisle nodded.

The pain had stopped but Edward still refused to let me go when I tried to move. In the next few seconds I was picked up and was carried to mine and Edward's bedroom. He laid me on the bed gently and climbed onto the bed next to me wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "Everything will be okay?" He mumbled more to himself then me.

I growled this is ridiculous I'm fine! "I know it is I told I'm fine can't you just trust me?"

"My aunt said those same words to my mom and the next thing you know she was hit by a horse." He said in a panicky voice.

"A horse? Oh god Edward I'm sorry that's a horrible way to go." I said grabbing his hand.

"What? She didn't die that way she was just never the same after that she kept calling my Bobby after that." Edward shook his head.

I giggled even though I knew I probably shouldn't have. "Why Bobby?"

"How am I supposed to know but that doesn't matter at the moment what does matter is you getting better." He nodded and looked to the door just as Carlisle walked in.

"Okay Bella, what seems to be the trouble?" He pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"Edward's worrying ways," I said stubbornly.

Carlisle chuckled. "Then you wouldn't mind calming his worries by telling me why you collapsed outside." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know, I just got a sharp pain in my lower stomach, it happened earlier. It goes away after about a minute but it seems to happen when I phase back into my normal uh body." I nodded.

"Okay anything else?" He asked standing up. "May I?" He asked pointing towards my stomach. I nodded.

"Um no, not really, at least nothing I can think of."

He nodded and lifted my shirt up it was resting at my ribs. He pushed two fingers to the left of my bellybutton and I winced slightly. He glanced at my face and the pushed the same two fingers about an inch and a half. He kept doing this for a few minutes while saying 'hmm' or 'ahh' I was going insane.

"What does that mean Carlisle?" Edward asked. I looked at him and the Carlisle. "What _that _mean?" He sighed agitated. I put my hand on his arm in a soothing manner.

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Bella you remember how you told us about how you were born?" Carlisle put my shirt back down and sat in the chair.

"Yeah, my mom's power was to have human attributes like giving birth." I nodded not really seeing where this was going.

"Well is it possible you um absorbed her power?" Carlisle asked clapping his hands together. I could tell he was fighting a smile.

My eyes widened. "No, that's not possible, I only found out the extent of my powers ten years after she died. I couldn't have absorbed it."

"Maybe you did it unconsciously," Edward shrugged smiling brightly.

"No, no, _no! _Look I'm sorry but there has to be some mistake." I started panicking. God you'd think having thousands of years of life under your belt could prepare you for something like this, but boy was I wrong.

"Bella, honey, your lower abdomen is firm like a human's would be during a pregnancy, Edward was telling me earlier how you kept saying all you wanted was eggs and cougar; Bella craving's just like a human pregnancy. I'm sorry if it upsets you but your pregnant; I'm almost a hundred percent certain." Carlisle listed off other things leading him to believe I'm pregnant but I stopped listening.

"Bella?" I looked up at the sound of Edward's voice. His eyes were pained and a little sad.

"Yes?" I said only then realizing I was crying and my hand had moved to rest on my belly.

"Are you okay with this?" He gestured to my hand rubbing circles on my stomach and I looked at my belly.

_Was I okay with this?_ I mean I love kids and always dreamed of them but now? Am I really ready? _For god sake's Bella get a hold of yourself you're over three thousand years old! _ Could I do this? Be a good mom? I sighed, I knew I had Edward and I could tell he was excited by this new discovery and I also knew everyone else in the family would help out and be supportive.

I looked back at Edward who I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing. "So when should we start making the nursery?" I smiled brightly.

Edward's face wiped the worry off and was replaced with utter joy and happiness. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head while wiping away my tears. Edward paused for a second before jumping up and yelling in excitement. "I'm a dad!" Edward bent over my belly and kissing it. "Daddy loves you so much and can't wait to see you."

"Well I don't think I have to ask if you're okay with this." I giggled running my hand through his hair.

"Bella I'm going to be a dad that shouldn't even be possible, of course I'm happy, beyond happy." Carlisle chuckled beside me.


	29. Chapter 29

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Last Time:**

_Edward's face wiped the worry off and was replaced with utter joy and happiness. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head while wiping away my tears. Edward paused for a second before jumping up and yelling in excitement. "I'm a dad!" Edward bent over my belly and kissing it. "Daddy loves you so much and can't wait to see you."_

_"Well I don't think I have to ask if you're okay with this." I giggled running my hand through his hair._

_"Bella I'm going to be a dad that shouldn't even be possible, of course I'm happy, beyond happy." Carlisle chuckled beside me._

**Chapter 29 (Edward – POV) – 3 months later**

I stroked Bella's cheek brushing her hair out of the way. I wrapped my arm around her waist and let my hand rest on Bella's belly, you could tell she was pregnant by now. She was four months but she looked to be about seven months along. I closed my eyes and thought back to when we told Zander about the baby.

_Bella looked up at me with pride and happiness in her eyes. "I think we should tell Zander," She stated firmly._

"_Why? It's not his kid-wait is it?" My heart started sinking._

_Bella growled and slapped me upside the head. "What do you think?"_

"_Right sorry but why must we tell him?" I wanted to keep her to myself and if we told Zander all hell will break loose._

"_Because I already see him as my son and if we are having a baby he has to know, please Edward?" She grabbed onto my shirt and gave me her puppy face. I growled but nodded."Yeah I love you so much and we can celebrate later tonight," She whispered into my ear and as she was pulling away she nipped at my ear lobe. I shuddered._

"_If that's the case what are we waiting for let's go," I smiled and grabbed her up intro a heated kiss my hands underneath her holding her up._

_We walked downstairs and noticed nobody had heard Carlisle, Bella and mine's conversation. I thought I was loud guess I wasn't oh well gives me more opportunities to say 'I'm a dad!'. "Anybody know where Zander is?"_

"_Um yes actually he's in the garage with Eva and if I do say so they are worse than bunnies." Emmett boomed laughing._

"_Rose can you slap him for me I really need to find Zander?" Bella asked absentmindedly before she started walking towards the door leading from the house to the garage._

_I turned around falling her and heard a loud thwack and smiled to myself. This day just keeps getting better and better. I ran ahead of Bella opening the door for her. She smiled at me and touched my arm in thanks. "Zander?" She called out and was answered by a tool box falling and someone cussing. Zander's head popped up from behind his car. I tried my best to block out his thoughts but it was getting harder with him yelling them and smiling like an idiot._

"_Yes," He asked breathlessly. I heard a breathless giggle and grimaced. God couldn't this wait._

_Bella wasn't really paying attention, my guess her mind on other things. "I'll make it quick, Zander I'm pregnant and I was wondering if wouldn't mind being like a big brother of sorts?" Bella sounded slightly nervous._

_Zander stood up shocked but in doing so he started to show himself. I jumped in front of Bella who was apologizing profusely. Zander looked down and his eyes widened more. He quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist before walking over to us. I grimaced again trying to clean out the mental image of Zander in the nude._

"_Are you serious, you want _me _to be a big brother?" His smile was wide and filled with joy but I could barely look at his face without wanting to gag._

"_Yes if-if you want to of course, it's all up to you," She said her cheeks slightly red and her hands covering her eyes."I-I am so sorry by the way._

"_Why-oh yeah my fault we should have gone into a room I guess that's where they got the saying 'get a room'," Zander shrugged completely off track._

"_Ya think?" I growled out._

"_Oh and yeah I'd love to, now if you'll excuse me," Zander waggled his eyebrows I reached over and took the first thing my hands touched and chucked it at him. A wrench, I hope it hits him hard right where it hurts._

I shuddered at the memory although that night was so worth it all of it, well maybe not the mental image of that certain _part _of Zander. He just acts like it never happened and maybe I would be the same way if I was in his position.

When we told everyone else they were all extremely happy for us apart from Rose who was extremely jealous but we asked if she would be the godmother and she became she just as excited as the rest of the family. About a month after we found out about the baby and we had an ultrasound and instead of hearing a heartbeat there was three. Bella had a breakdown saying she couldn't handle it and was terrified to mess up but after Alice slapped her across the face . . . and Rose slapped her she finally calmed down enough to talk and listen rationally. Zander had a bit of trouble a few days after we asked him about being a big brother because it made him really think about his own sibling.

He was upset for a week and started asking even more questions about why just she up and went missing. We never really gave up on the search for her but it was starting to look bleak. His thoughts when not on Eva were on his sister.

Bella yawned and stretched her arms reaching high above her head. The sockets on her shoulders popped. I smiled opening my eyes seeing her beautiful face smiling brightly back at me. "Morning, sorry about falling asleep like that, I was really enjoying the movie but these babies are really doing a number on me. That reminds me I'm hungry would you like to join me for breakfast?" Bella pressed her hand against my cheek and her other hand reached up and stroked my hair back trying to see my eyes.

"Sure," I got out of the bed after pecking her lips gently. I searched for our clothes after being thrown all over the place at five in the morning.

I grabbed Bella up in a hug after we were dressed and started kissing her down her neck. She slapped my head. "Not now Edward I'm hungry and eating for four," She giggled reaching down and rubbing her large belly.

"My apologies my dearest Bella," I grabbed her hand and walked her downstairs sitting her down at the island. "What would you like?" I turned to the stove and fridge.

"I would like Eggs, bacon, toast, a bowl of Frosties, fresh fruit and orange juice, please," She listed off everything like it was in front of me.

I looked at her. "Are you sure you want to be eating all that?"

She glared at me. "Are trying to insinuate something Edward?"

"What, no, no, no Of course not, your perfect Bella," I back tracked. Everyone was out hunting or in the wolves case patrolling and Carlisle who was at work. He would be back in half an hour so we could do our ultrasound.

After ten minutes of burnt toast and bacon that mysteriously caught on fire I gave up and told Bella she could just have the Frosties and fruit because I sucked at cooking. Bella laughed the whole even when I was begging for her help. I sat a cross from her just watching as she ate mindlessly. I grabbed the newspaper after a few seconds and started reading the random articles.

"More were dogs being found in abandoned warehouse, you know I heard Zander wanted a puppy maybe we should get him one." My mind wandered slightly until I heard Bella giggle. I put the paper down. "What?"

"You sound his dad already," She smiled brightly.

"Somebody has too that boy is out of control." I said seriously before smiling and chuckling brightly.

"Hmm, well you can't blame me I didn't raise him to be like that." She laughed.

We talked about everything that popped into our heads while waiting for Carlisle to come home. Finally I heard him pull up and both Bella and I shared a bright smile. "Race ya?" Bella was more like her physical age of seventeen than her actually age of 3010.

"Try and keep up, love," I smirked.

We raced to the door me beating her by a fraction of a second. She growled at me knowing I cheated by pulling on her shirt. "Well hello to you guys," Carlisle smiled kindly at us. I nodded and Bella said a quick hello after giving him a hug and before we knew it we were all in Carlisle's office which had all his stuff for anything to do with those babies.

Bella was weighed and Carlisle checked her height and did all the other things needed before asking Bella to lay down on the bed and lift her shirt up. "Can we find out the sex today?" Bella asked hopefully. I nodded my head vigorously in agreement.

Carlisle pondered the thought for a while before nodding. "If they are willing to co-operate than yes we can," He ran the wand all around Bella's stomach and we could hear their hearts flutter through the speakers. "Well they sound good and look good now let's see if they will co-operate." He moved the wand to the right side of her belly and smiled. "Baby A is a baby boy . . ." He trailed off moving the wand. Bella looked up at me smiling brightly.

"A boy," She whispered softly looking back at the screen.

"Yes and Baby B is also a boy who happens to be sucking his thumb," Carlisle chuckled.

I knew if I was human I would have tears in my eyes. "Bella I love you so much, thank you for giving me everything you already have and for anything more." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Edward, so much," We looked back at the screen and smiled at the little blobs that w3ere my kids. Carlisle frowned and was starting to get aggravated. "Is something wrong?" Please say no, please say no.

"No," Oh thank god, I let out a breath in relief. "But Baby C won't co-operate, they are being stubborn with their legs crossed. They obviously want to be a surprise for mommy and daddy," Carlisle laughed.

"Two out of three is good enough for me," Bella giggled.

**Okay that's all for this chapter, I have to pick up the pace a bit. Okay after some thought I have decided to put this story ON HOLD, I will keep writing but I just need to cut back at the moment because I'm really busy and don't have the time. I WILL continue in about a month or two.**


	30. Chapter 30

**So much for continuing after a month or two, huh? I am so sorry I haven't updated. This updated is dedicated to my fan who hunted me down and gave me a good kick in the ass to good writing again, thanks Alice Uzumaki. **

**Last time:**

"_I love you too Edward, so much," We looked back at the screen and smiled at the little blobs that were my kids. Carlisle frowned and was starting to get aggravated. "Is something wrong?" Please say no, please say no._

"_No," Oh thank god, I let out a breath in relief. "But Baby C won't co-operate, they are being stubborn with their legs crossed. They obviously want to be a surprise for mommy and daddy," Carlisle laughed._

"_Two out of three is good enough for me," Bella giggled._

Chapter 30 (Zander – POV)

"Eva not so hard, honey," I smiled slightly at her. "Okay now tug, whoa, whoa easy if you break it we can't just go out a buy a new one!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I haven't had a lot of practice with this type of stuff, so what happens if I pull it this way?" Her eyebrows began to raise in question.

I groaned closing my eyes. "Then you kill me," I let my head fall back.

She started laughing. "This is fun can we do it again?"

"Sure why not, but I swear the next time you same your damn car into mine I shutting off the X-box." I laughed while shaking my head at her.

Her smile lit up her whole face. "Yes, sir, do you think we could go for ice cream after I kick your butt again? You're really bad at this video game by the way." She shoulder checked me.

My mouth dropped slightly at the insult. "Hey just remember who taught you this game." I shoved her shoulder causing her to fall over. I laughed as I looked at her on the floor with her hair covering her face.

"Well don't forget whose bed you sleep in on the weekends, otherwise you can take the couch." She got a wicked look in her eyes and out of nowhere jumped at me causing both of us to fall of the couch.

We rolled around for a few minutes before she pinned me. I looked up at her dark brown eyes and she looked down at me. Her hair fell on either side of my head creating a makeshift curtain to the outside world.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered almost breathlessly.

"Why?" I asked somewhat dazed by her beauty.

"Because when you do, I can't help but want to jump you," She gave me a toothy grin before sitting up with her legs on either side of my stomach.

I laughed while resting my hands on her thighs. "That's what put us in this position remember?

Her left hand continued to rest on my chest while her other came up to brush a stray piece of my hair back into place. She trailed her hand down my cheek and neck stopping slightly to finger the faint scar on my neck from where Bella bit me. She smiled sadly at me, "Do you think we would have met had it not been for Bella?"

"I think that if something is meant to happen it will, I also believe that no matter what I would never stop walking this earth until I found you," I replied honestly.

"But you wouldn't have known me," She argued.

"That may be true, but I would realize something was missing from my life and I wouldn't stop looking for it, I would just need a direction." I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs watching her face watching her hands that were fiddling with my buttons.

"And I would always look for you; of course I wouldn't know it was you." She paused and laughed slightly getting a mischievous look in her eyes. "You know when I was little I thought I would fall in love with a tall dark man that moved her from Australia. He wanted to be a lawyer, but agreed to let me stay home and raise our three kids; Jane, Julio, and Roland."

My eyebrows were way past my hairline at this point. "Wow… those are some pretty specific dreams you got there, baby," I mumbled.

She laughed, "I was a kid who knew what she wanted, but now all I want is you,"

I wanted to say the same back, but I couldn't because not only did I want Eve and Bella in my life, but I wanted my siblings there, old and new. I frowned remembering my younger sister. I sighed and Eva frowned.

"You miss her a lot huh?" She smiled sadly down at me.

I frowned and sat up keeping her in my lap facing me. "She's my sister remember? I can't just, not think about her, she meant everything to me until I met all of you guys. She was the biggest chapter in my life and I can't just burn the pages." I reached up brushing Eva's beautiful onyx hair behind her ear.

Eva placed her small hands on my shoulders rubbing her thumbs into my neck a little. "I know, Zander, but maybe it's time to let her go. It's been eight months, and there hasn't been any news or anything really." I opened my mouth to contradict her, but she placed her hand over my mouth. "Shut up, let me finish. Look, I understand, probably not all of it, but I get it. I have a sister too you know and I would hate to not only lose her, but have nothing to go off of to help find her, _but_… and I say this with all the love I have, maybe it _is _time to move on. We can have a ceremony and celebrate her life and everything.

"Bella's is about to have three babies in less than a month and she wants you to be there. I want you to be there with me, not in some far off land yelling at yourself for not protecting her. These new babies need a big brother to help guide them and though they will have all of us to help out, they will need you to help get away with things, okay?" She stopped abruptly. "I've lost you haven't I?"

I smiled at, she knew me too well. "I'm sorry, Eva, baby, but I'll be there for those babies I promise but I just need time to think. Maybe I'll head to the south. Jasper said there was some great hunting down there."

"You want me to come with you for support?" She smiled again. She already knew my answer, the little sneak.

"No… not this time anyway, I think it would be best if I did this on my own, but you'll still be with me," I pointed to my chest.

She nodded and kissed my lips, "Always."

**This chapter was more so of a filler. Enjoy and sorry again.**


End file.
